The Devil Runs Wild
by crystalclear77
Summary: Takes place after the Half-blood prince. Draco needs help after failing his mission for the Dark Lord.


The Devil Runs Wild

******** ~ Escape~

Draco Malfoy, being the unlucky bastard that he was, was scurrying down Diagon Alley trying to figure out where the hell he was going to sleep for the night.

Escaping from Snape had not been easy. He had had to figure out how to get past all the spells that locked him in the small room Snape had placed him in and Snape had even used some potions on the door that Draco had not anticipated, which to Draco's dismay, took him another three hours to work out how to spell those away. All in all, Draco was quite impressed with himself. It's not everyday you get to outsmart your professor.

After leaving the room and finding Snape nowhere to be found in the small, dirty dwelling Draco was confused but moved swiftly to exit the shanty house.

Upon thinking of it now, Draco believed that Snape must have gone to the Dark Lord and told him of his victory. They were probably throwing a celebration party in honor of Snape's brilliant murder of Dumbledore.

After running from Hogwarts, Snape had apparated them away to that very uimpressive dwelling where Snape proceeded to furiously yell at Draco about how unhappy the Dark Lord would be with him. Draco only stood there, angry and afraid. He had yelled at Snape for doing what he was about to do, for 'interrupting' him, telling Snape that he was going to do it and would have if Snape hadn't proceeded to do so himself. Snape only glared down his unusually large nose at Draco. Draco glared back. Then Draco was roughly grabbed by the scruff of the neck and hauled into the small room off to the side and Snape proceeded to lock him in. Draco continued to yell at Snape to let him out but it didn't do much good after he heard Snape put up a silencing charm.

Draco had immediately began attempting to unspell the door. How dare he lock HIM in! Who did he think he was! That bastard!

Now, walking down the street with people brushing by, Draco began to wonder _why_ Snape had locked him in the room. Snape was angry at him for not doing what the Dark Lord asked him to do. Snape was probably celebrating now with the other Death Eaters. Snape didn't want him to come and locked him inside the room. Was Snape afraid of the Dark Lord punishing him? Impossible! Snape didn't care about him. He only cared about following the Dark Lord, just like his father. Snape had wanted to steal is glory all year and he succeeded! Snape must have locked him in that room so that he couldn't redeem himself with the Dark Lord. He probably told the Dark Lord that he had run away, like a coward, and now the Dark Lord wouldn't want him. Draco noticed that he was grinding his teeth together loudly when a girl in front of him turned around to look at him strangely.

Draco continued to walk past the girl. No one knew it was him, he had put a glamour on as soon as he had left the house. Draco continued walking, seething. Snape wanted all the glory, did he? Wanted to take away any chance of him redeeming himself to the Dark Lord!

After seething and walking swiftly for a good twenty minutes, Draco began to think clearly again. He realized that he had no idea what to do now. The Dark Lord told him what would happen if he failed…that he would kill his family, but Draco had succeeded in finding a way for the Deatheaters to enter Hogwarts….but because Snape had taken his glory, would the Dark Lord be so disgusted with Draco that he would try to kill him? Malfoy didn't know what to do. The Dark Lord would want him dead now that Snape had made him look like a coward with his story of running away, surely. Draco was panicking now. He turned down an alley and leaned against the wall, trying to calm his nerves. Breathe in, breathe out…and then a hand closed around his mouth, an arm wrapping around his waist and he felt the familiar pang of being apparated.

******~ The Dark Lord~

Draco found himself in a throne-sized room. In fact, it _was_ a throne room with a throne right in front of him. Voldemort sat in that very throne, looking down at Draco as he was released by the man who had held him. At a quick glance, Draco recognized the man as Avery. Draco let out a deep breath.

"My Lord," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Draco Malfoy," the Dark Lord hissed. "It seems that you could not find a good hiding place?" Draco looked down at the floor. Snape _had_ made the Dark Lord believe that he had attempted to run away. Draco talked fast in order to rectify the situation.

"My Lord, I did not try to run away. Severus locked me in a room and I couldn't escape until just recently…."

"Strange that you did not come directly to me once you had escaped," the Dark Lord said. "Severus has not lied to me, little one, but you just have," and the Dark Lord raised his wand and Draco had a split second to gasp out before Crucio hit his chest and he fell to the floor in agony.

"Lock him in the dungeons," the Dark Lord said and he released the spell on Draco after several purely devastating minutes.

Draco was hurt so badly that he couldn't move at all and Avery had to lift him up and carry him out of the room. The Dark Lord was not happy and Draco did not know what would happen to him now. Draco noticed vaguely after Avery dropped him on a cold cement floor that his pants were wet with some kind of liquid. Draco passed out before he could analyze what it was running down his leg.

*****~ Death Eater~

Draco felt something touching him. He didn't know what it was at first but as he slowly came to his senses he realized that it was a hand running up his leg. He opened his eyes to see the one person he wanted to hurt immeasurably. Severus Snape.

"Awake, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said quietly.

Draco didn't think before he lunged at Snape, attempting to do him bodily harm before he was pushed back into the dungeon wall by a magical barrier surrounding Snape. Draco's head smacked hard into the stone wall behind him and he fell to the ground in a huddle.

"You bastard," Draco spit out with some blood spewing from his mouth. Snape looked down at him in disgust.

"You brought this on yourself, Draco. Running away was a very stupid thing to do."

"I DIDN'T AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Draco screamed. Draco ended up coughing up blood which effectively stopped his tirade.

Snape just stood there quietly as if calculating something and then nodded, verifying something. He walked out of the cell, locking him inside the small cage and left. Draco noticed that whatever liquid he had felt on his leg last night wasn't there anymore.

"My Lord, I would like to keep the boy," Snape said calmly as he kneeled in front of the Dark Lord.

"Keep him as _what_?" hissed the Dark Lord. Hissing or snarling or a slight growling were the only ways in which Severus had heard the Dark Lord speak since his return. The Dark Lord no longer held the same aristocratic voice and mannerism that he once had. He was only half of what he used to be.

"Keep him as a slave, my Lord," Severus said, adding desire into his tone for good measure.

"I had been planning on keeping him here and punishing him, Severus," the Dark Lord added with. Snape could tell that the Lord was looking forward to the torturing of the boy and Severus was hoping to prevent that at all costs.

"My Lord, the boy has shown great hatred for me and I believe he would suffer greatly at my own hands," Severus said.

"Hatred? I was led to believe that the boy admired you?" the Dark Lord said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"My Lord, he believes I have "stolen his glory" by doing what he could not. You have seen from my memories that the boy was incapable of killing Albus Dumbledore because he is as weak as a Hufflepuff," Severus paused here as the Dark Lord let out some noise resembling a chuckle.

"I know that you wanted him dead, my Lord, but I would prefer to keep him for myself if you will allow it."

"Severus, I will allow it. My friends and I will enjoy watching your memories of what you do to the boy. You will bind his magic, understood?" the Dark Lord stated. Severus knew the use of the term "friends" implied the other Death Eaters and that Voldemort had no friends, just like himself.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said, standing up and swiftly leaving the thrown room, relieved that he had obtained Draco Malfoy from the Dark Lord.

*****~ Severus Snape~

Snape leaned back in his chair, thoroughly exhausted. Implanting memories was a tiresome task. He had had to remove or alter memories in the past of those including Dumbledore and Potter in order to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord but _creating_ memories was much more difficult. Snape had to continually remind himself that the memories he had created of abusing Draco were not real. He found it thoroughly disturbing when every so often a memory of him hitting or casting a Cruciatus on Draco came up, forgetting for a second or two that it hadn't actually happened.

It had taken quite some time to convince Draco that he was not loyal to the Dark Lord. After repeated yells and shouts from Draco, accusing him of taking all the glory from him and making him look like a coward by kidnapping him, he realized that Draco was not listening to a word he was saying and Severus simply locked him inside the guest bedroom so that he could get some sleep. The next morning, he tried yet again to convince Draco of where is loyalties truly lied and Draco still would not listen to him. Obviously still too upset to be able to carry on a normal conversation, Draco yelled and shouted like a child having a tantrum. Some of the disorientation Draco displayed was still from the binding of his magic, Snape was sure, but the other half was just pure Malfoy brat behavior. After allowing Draco to rant for an hour or two, Snape was able to talk because Malfoy was just too exhausted to. Malfoy listened.

Snape had told him that Dumbledore had ordered him to kill him in order to allow Snape to fulfill the Unbreakable Vow that he had made with Draco's mother and to remain a spy for the Order as a loyal Death Eater. Draco found out that Dumbledore had already been dying from a poison in his hand that he had gotten trying to find something called a "horcux." Draco hadn't understood much about that but he had understood when Snape showed him a memory of Dumbledore ordering him to take his life if necessary and of a few memories of him passing information to people working against the Dark Lord that Snape had called the Order of the Phoenix.

Snape had explained to him that the Dark Lord had already planned to kill him before even giving Draco the task of finding a way inside Hogwarts and that the Dark Lord would have done so no matter if he had succeeded or not. Snape had taken him and locked him in that shanty house in order to keep him away from the Dark Lord who was planning on killing him as soon as he saw him. The Dark Lord wanted him dead to punish his father. Snape had told the Dark Lord that Draco had run away and could not be found and Snape angrily told Draco that he would have been safe inside that house and that, just as he had said before in the dungeons before, that "running away was a very stupid thing to do."

Draco countered by telling Snape how easy it was (although it had not been easy for him at all) to get out of the house that Snape had planned to 'protect' him in and Snape merely replied with "The house was meant to keep others from getting in and not necessarily to keep you from getting out." Snape had wanted to make sure that Draco could get out on his own, if need be, in case he did not return. Snape had not been sure he would have been able to remain in the Dark Lord's favor after calling off the attack on Potter at Hogwarts since there had been other Death Eaters present to verify his actions. The Dark Lord had not been displeased, having been highly delighted in him for killing off Dumbledore and freeing himself from his role as spy so that he now could give his fulltime to serving him.

Draco had taken this all in and accepted it. Severus would not have shown him memories of him passing on information to the Order of the Pheonix if he was lying. Draco could have found a way to rat him out and surely Snape was not senseless.

Draco had been spending his days watching muggle television, which he found thoroughly fascinating. Snape had not yet told him that it was a muggle device or else Draco would have refused to watch it and would have continually annoyed him all day instead. No, Snape had told him that it was a device he himself created and Draco had believed him. Indeed, Snape had been thoroughly disappointed in his apt pupil's lack of intelligence these days.

At that moment, Draco decided to stroll into the study in which Snape was resting.

"Severus? I want ice cream and your stupid elf won't listen to me!" Draco said crossly.

Snape, opening his eyes, only glared at Draco.

Draco glared right back.

Snape sighed and decidedly made the mature choice to end the glaring contest between the two of them.

"Ventil!" he yelled and a house elf appeared with a sudden pop. "Would you get Draco some ice cream?"

"Sir, as Ventil has said to boy…" Ventil began.

"Stop calling me 'boy'!" Draco shouted.

Ventil continued as if she had not been interrupted and Snape couldn't help but smirk at the sheer daring that his house elf had, which is why Snape had kept only Ventil and none of his other family house elves that behaved too much like servants for his liking. Having been a servant to the Dark Lord for quite some time in his past, he had felt uncomfortable with having other things act as such around him.

"..that we have no ice cream and therefore Ventil cannot get him any," Ventil finished.

"Then make some!" Draco sneered at the elf. The elf, with all her daring, sneered right back.

"Draco," Severus began, leaning his head back against the cushioned chair, still quite exhausted, "if you would like some ice cream then you can attempt making it _yourself_."

Draco scoffed at that, glared at Ventil, swirled around and left the room. Ventil popped away quickly after that with a nod from Snape.

Severus closed his eyes and reminded himself that _this_ is why he had never wanted children.

*****~ Disturbing Dreams~

Harry was laying naked on his bed with a dildo up his arse and a hand on his cock when Draco Malfoy entered his bedroom with a wand pointed straight at him.

"Malfoy!" Harry screamed and scrambled to hide himself with the bed covers, trying desparately to stop the magic dildo from moving in and out of his arse.

"Potter!?" Malfoy's mouth was agap as he stared at Harry Potter, the _Harry Potter_, naked with a dildo up his arse. Malfoy never would have suspected that Potter was this kinky. It was something a Slytherin would do, but not a Griffindork.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Potter stutterd, a bit shaken. Malfoy had realized that his staring at Potter's naked arse had distracted him enough not to notice Potter getting his wand, which pointed directly between his eyes. Malfoy, lowering his wand, began to undress.

"STOP!" Harry squeaked. "What…are…you…doing?" he asked as his heart skipped a beat at the prospect of a naked Malfoy.

"Taking my clothes off, what does it look like?" Malfoy sneered. Malfoy's robe was already at his feet. Harry just stared, not knowing what to do, but knowing that he did really want to get off with him being so close before Malfoy had stormed in.

Malfoy's shirt disappeared while Harry sat frozen on the bed, his wand hand trembling. Malfoy's chest was smooth and touchable and his tiny nipples were pointed and just _begging_ to be licked. Harry's eyes followed Malfoy's hand as it lowered his zipper on his trousers. Malfoy's hands were long and smooth and Harry couldn't explain why he wanted them on his body so badly right now and - Oh, Merlin!- Malfoy wasn't wearing any underwear. Malfoy's cock stood hard against his stomach.

"Malfoy…what….?" Harry stuttered.

"Sshhhh" Malfoy murmured as he glided over to Harry's bed. Malfoy's cock swayed slightly as he walked and Harry's cock responded with a very noticeable twitch.

Malfoy chuckled and laid down on the bed alongside Harry.

"What….?" Harry was completely lost at this point, his eyes glazed over as he looked at Malfoy's cock, his stomach, his lips…

"I want to try that," Malfoy said.

Harry's eyebrows drew in confusion. Try what? he wanted to say but was unable to even get his lips to respond in order to create words. He could feel a bit a drool running down the side of his mouth, though.

Malfoy, realizing that Potter wasn't getting it, motioned to the dildo that was still moving in and out of Potter's delectable ass. Potter mouthed and "O" and magically created a second identical dildo for Draco. Draco took it, smirking.

"How do I…?" Malfoy began and Potter seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in.

"Use your fingers first," Harry said.

Malfoy leaned in and muttered an "Ok," against Potter's lips that made Harry quiver.

Malfoy stuck two fingers into his mouth and sucked. Potter's breath caught as he watched Malfoy practically _lavish_ his own fingers with his tongue. Malfoy slowly brought the fingers down, lifting his legs and spreading them, pushing both fingers into his ass at once. Malfoy grunted with pain, but proceeded to fuck himself with his fingers as Harry nearly hyperventilated right next to him. Malfoy struck something inside him and moaned.

"Aaahhh, that…that felt good," he told Potter, locking eyes with him.

Harry just nodded and returned his eyes to what Malfoy's fingers were playing with. Malfoy added a third finger and Harry's cock felt huge and he whimpered. Malfoy heard this and smirked, telling Harry to hand him the dildo. Harry did so and Malfoy proceeded to push it roughly into his arse.

"Oh, Merlin!" Malfoy shrieked. "It hurts…but…I like it. Merlin, I like it!" Malfoy moaned and Harry nearly came.

"Potter, want to try something?" Malfoy said between moans from himself and delicious whimpers from Potter as Harry's own dildo fucked him up the arse.

"Ok," Harry said quickly, too lost in the feeling of the dildo fucking him and the sounds and sights of Malfoy right beside him.

"Ok," and Malfoy muttered a spell that Harry hadn't heard before and both of them found their wrists handcuffed to the headboard.

"What…what…but…" Harry stammered and Malfoy shushed him.

"Let's try to come without touching ourselves. Lets try to come just from this," Draco said.

"Aaaaah…ok….oh!" Harry moaned loudly as the dildos picked up speed. Draco's legs were shaking from the intensity of it and Harry was thrusting his hips in the air trying to get pressure on his cock so that he could just come.

This is how Professor Snape found them. The door, having been left open by Draco, was easy enough to walk through and Snape found himself in front of the bed with two naked boys with hands handcuffed above their heads and dildos frantically fucking their arses. Draco and Harry had not noticed him until they heard the zipper of Snape's pants and turned in time to see him grasp his hard cock and start pumping into his own hand. Both Harry and Draco moaned upon seeing him and Snape took that as a signal and kneeled on the bed in front of the two boys and began to jerk off.

Snape came from the unreasonably enjoyable sights and sounds of these two boys, who had been his students. As his come splattered the two smooth chests laid out in front of him, Potter screamed and came hard, adding his come to the mix. Draco proceeded to yell out and come all over his chest as well.

And then it was over.

Harry woke up.

As Harry sat up in bed, he cursed Voldemort for sending him yet another disturbing nightmare. Last time, it had been Goyle and Lucius Malfoy. Harry had known, sooner or later, Voldemort, the sick bastard that he was, would have been sent him images of the two people he hated most (after Voldemort himself, of course). Harry looked down at his lap and found sticky sheets.

"Fucking bastard," Harry muttered again and reached for his wand on the nightstand to clean away the mess.

Voldemort had started sending him increasingly disturbing dreams in the few weeks since school had ended.

Harry had been excited when he moved out of the Dursley's and into Sirus' house when summer began. He had been even more enthused in finding and destroying one of the horcuxes, which happened to be a necklace that he had found in Sirus' attic. Kreacher had not been able to find it before because when he had ordered Kreacher to look for it during the school year, it actually had not been in the house. Apparently, Sirus' younger brother had put a spell on it that moved the necklace to at least ten different places throughout the year. A very clever spell, indeed, and even after Hermione explained it to him, he still hadn't quite understood it. At least neither had Ron.

But when Voldemort began sending him these twisted dreams, Harry had nearly lost his mind. After one disturbing dream involving Voldemort's pet snake, Harry and vowed never to sleep again and that certainly had not gone well because he had fallen asleep anyway and now was trying his hardest to forget the feeling of getting off with Malfoy and Snape.

Harry had no idea how Voldemort was sending him these dreams. He could not send any dreams to Voldemort, that was for sure. Obviously, Voldemort could and did so liberally with the intent to drive Harry bonkers.

Ron and Hermione were coming today and Harry guessed he had to finally tell them about the dreams and ask if they could help. For now, Harry was going downstairs to make lots of coffee to keep him up the rest of the night.

***** ~ Family~

"Blimey! You look hot!" Ron Weasley said to a bushy-haired girl who was no longer bushy-haired.

Hermione blushed furiously at the compliment.

"It looks nice, Hermione," Harry added as he came into the sitting room carrying a bundle of books in his arms.

"Thank you," Hermione said, her blushing subsiding, "I used…" and Hermione began to talk enthusiastically about using some new hair product and whatnot. Harry had already opened a book and had begun reading. Ron, it seemed, was not paying much attention to Hermione's words either, but was staring raptly at Hermione, none the less. Ron and Hermione had been dating for the past three weeks and it took comments like that from Ron to remind Harry that his two best friends were not married yet. Ron, being the poor sap that he was, was still acting like a "school boy," as Hermione had put it. Hermione tended to ignore Harry when he reminded her that they had another year left at Hogwarts and were technically still in school.

"Hermione, how well do dreamless sleep potions work?" Harry interrupted.

"Dreamless sleep is dangerous to some people. You have to be checked by a mediwizard or witch to make sure your magic will not be affected by the potion," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at Ron who was still staring at her with glazed eyes. "Ron!"

Ron jumped, startled. "What?" he said innocently.

"Honestly, Ronald, you -"

"What do you mean the potion can affect my magic?" Harry said.

Hermione didn't miss the "my" added in the sentence and quickly turned away from Ron to confront Harry.

"What do you mean _your_ magic? Harry, you haven't taken any, have you_?" _Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"What? No, I haven't taken any."

"Are you planning on taking any?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Well…if it doesn't 'affect' my magic or whatever you said," Harry muttered, looking down. He had no idea why he should feel ashamed, but Hermione could act a lot like Mrs. Weasley sometimes.

"Harry! It's very dangerous to take dreamless sleep potion! It's meant for those who are ill and it cannot be used for more than three days in a row, not to mention the possible magical incompatibility some display after using the potion!"

"Magical incompatibility?"

"Honestly, Harry!" Hermione clucked. "We learned this in potions just this past term!" she said.

Harry honestly had paid less attention to the actual potions lessons this term and more on observing changes in Draco Malfoy's appearance. Harry had been obsessed with discovering what Malfoy was up to and his obsession was clearly proven a worthy cause when it turned out that Malfoy had let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts that caused Dumbledore's death. Harry's grasp tightened around the book in is lap.

"…so it's similar to an allergic reaction," Hermione ended.

Harry shook his head, realized that his hand tingled and released the tight grip he had on the book.

"Ok. So dreamless sleep potions are a bad option?" Harry was glad to have learned more about 'magical incompatibility' but Harry had gave up the idea of dreamless sleep once he had heard Hermione say that it could only be used for three days. Harry knew he would need it for longer than that.

"Why exactly do you want it? Are you having nightmares again?" Hermione asked with a worried expression that matched Ron's.

"Well…yeah," Harry said and before Hermione could tell him that he should go to Mr. Weasley or Remus to share his dreams, Harry added, "Voldemort's been sending me dreams. There not real, they aren't visions, but they are bloody annoying."

Ron was nodding his head in vigorous agreement. "I'll say, mate. Having Voldemort in my head would drive me barmy! I was wondering why you looked so awful. You've been trying to stay up all night, haven't you?!"

"I look awful?" Harry asked, a bit crestfallen, completely ignoring Ron's question.

"Oh, Harry! How long has this been going on?" Hermione asked as Harry got up to look at himself in the small mirror hanging on the wall next to the kitchen.

"Not long. Only the past couple of weeks or so," Harry replied. Bloody hell, he did look awful! Great_. _It's as if Voldemort hadn't ruined every other aspect of his life; he now had to ruin what looks he had. Well..what looks he thought he had..or didn't… or…Harry wasn't good at judging if he was good looking or not. Hermione had told him that he had gotten good looking this past year, though, and so Harry left it at that and left the mirror and his musings.

Harry returned to the sofa and was about the sit down when he was hugged by Hermione who was crying.

"It must be awful, Harry, for you to attempt not sleeping at all!" Hermione sobbed.

Harry, shocked, looked over Hermione's shoulder at Ron who was equally as puzzled.

"Hermione, it's ok. I'm alright. It'd be great if you could help me find something that is safe to use so that I don't have to worry about falling asleep anymore, though," and thankfully, Hermione let go of the death-like grip she had on Harry and began looking through the books on the table. She was still crying, though.

"Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder but pulled back as Hermione stood up and straightened herself out.

"I'm alright, I just…you know…I mean….Dumbledore's gone, Voldemort's getting stronger…and I just despise the whole damn thing!" Hermione cried, wiping away freshly shed tears.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Did Hermione just say 'damn'?

"I just…I'm fine…I just need…" Hermione voice wavered.

"A glass of water?" Harry suggested.

"A hug?" Ron volunteered.

"A bit of rest?" Harry added.

"A bit of chocolate?" Ron pipped in.

"Some fresh air?" Harry asked.

"Some mental pills?" Ron inquired.

"No, no…I'm fine, really…Ron!" Hermione's tears stopping and a slight glare forming that effectively whipped the slight smirk Ron held off his face.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione researched all day until Hermione found a spell that was one of the few dreamless sleep spells that was not dark magic.

"I'm not sure this will work, Harry. According to '_Dreaming Magical Corrections,' _this spell was recorded as sometimes only removing some images in their dreams, but not all," Hermione said, biting her lip, looking at Harry in concern, disappointed in herself for not finding something better, but there just did not seem to be any safe, legal ways to prevent dreams. Dreams, themselves, were considered forms of magic. It was like fighting fire with fire.

"I understand and I'd like to try. If I can prevent any of the images," Harry shuttered, "then I've accomplished something. Besides, I'm going to fall asleep eventually and I have to try something to keep whatever Voldemort sends me away," Harry said.

"You know, mate, we should find out why Occlumancy isn't working for you with these dreams," Ron recommended.

"Yeah, I have no idea why I can't stop the dreams. I can still block Voldemort from reading my mind but I can't prevent the dreams. And my ability to block him isn't getting any weaker so I already figured out that these dreams haven't been sent to loosen up my mind or anything," Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was getting tired. Looking at the clock, Harry discovered he had been up for almost twenty-three hours.

"Alright, Harry, you should cast the spell now and then go right to bed," Hermione said. Harry was about to say "Yes, sir!" and give a salute, but Ron annoyed her first by saying "Yes, mum" and Hermione had began tearing his ear out. Literally - she grabbed his ear and was pulling.

"Hermione…" Harry whinned. He was really tired and just wanted to go to bed.

Hermione quickly let go of Ron's ear, which he began soothing immediately with a grimace.

"Here's the spell, Harry," Hermione said, sliding the book over to him and pointing.

Harry cast it on himself with Hermione's watchful eye and told Ron and Hermione that they could spend the night if they wanted to.

"Of course…"

"We were going to anyway, mate," Ron said and Hermione glared at him. "To make sure you were alright and everything," Ron said, which seemed to soothe whatever beast had taken over Hermione today.

"Oh, ok.." and Harry let out a yawn, stretching his hands above his head. "I'm knackered."

"That..means..you..go..to..bed, mate," Ron said slowly as if talking to a small child and Harry flicked him off as he got up from his seat.

Harry muttered a "Goodnight" as he headed upstairs to his bedroom and Ron and Hermione responded in kind.

All Harry could think of when he passed out on his bed with his clothes and shoes still on was that Merlin, did he sure hoped this worked.

******~Dreaming~

"Potter, just do it," Draco said, prodding Harry's legs to part.

"But..I..this…this isn't normal," Harry said.

"Nothing's normal when it comes to the Golden-boy," Draco said matter-of-factly and then put his fingers on Harry's lips to stop him from protesting again.

Harry, on his back and naked with hands handcuffed to the headboard, was watching wordlessly as Draco tied his ankles to opposite bedposts at the foot of the bed. Draco said he wanted to "try something" and Harry had originally agreed. Now, though, he was having second thoughts.

"You'll like this," Draco said, smiling, "Maybe…" he added and Harry shot up but was stopped by Malfoy's hand on his chest. "Merlin, Potter, relax! I'll _make_ you like it, yeah?"

Harry was confused. Malfoy was acting sort of _nice ._ That had to mean something was wrong, hadn't it?

Harry stopped thinking all together when Malfoy's tongue decided to lick along his balls.

"Oh!" Harry gasped out and then proceeded to moan in agonizing bliss as Malfoy continued lavishing him with his tongue.

Malfoy's hands were gliding along his inner thighs, his tongue lick, lick, licking and Harry was soon falling to pieces.

"Pla..ple..please," Harry panted. All he wanted was for Malfoy to touch his cock, which Draco had decided to completely neglect as he wetted Harry's balls with his warm mouth.

Malfoy chuckled and Harry _felt_ it vibrate along his sac and Harry nearly screamed.

And then Malfoy did the most wonderful thing: he grabbed Harry's cock and squeezed.

"Aaaaaah!" Harry screamed and he came right then under Malfoy's tongue and hands, with his legs spread and tied to the bed.

Harry, astounded that he had come so quickly, watched Malfoy in a daze as Malfoy reached for his wand on the nightstand.

"Malfoy, that's my wand," Harry said slowly, between pants.

"Nothing can get past you, can it, Potter?" Malfoy said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry's eyes widened in worry. What was Malfoy going to do?

Malfoy smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, Potter. I told you I'd make it good for you."

Harry's eyebrows drew in confusion, thinking of the "good" he had just had. "But..wasn't that..?" but Harry stopped at Malfoy's chuckle.

"What? You thought that was it?" Malfoy chuckled again when Harry nodded. "You're with a Malfoy, Potter, pleasure is non-stop, continuous, never-ending…" Malfoy leaned to touch his lips to Harry's, "Relentless," he said, voice husky with arousal. Harry shivered and his cock began to harden.

"I want to try something, Potter, using your wand."

Harry, too lost in Malfoy's gaze to notice that Malfoy's arm was moving, jerked in surprise when he felt something hard glide down his cock. Looking down, he saw his own wand being used on his cock.

"Malfoy! That's MY wand, damnit!"

"Shut up!" Malfoy kissed him, stuck his tongue down his throat. Harry moaned and all thoughts about why it annoyed him that Malfoy was using his wand to massage his cock left his head and was replaced with desperate arousal.

Malfoy's tongue was _fucking_ his mouth and the piece of wood felt so _good_ gliding over his inner thighs, cock, and balls. Then he felt something that made him stop kissing Malfoy back. The tip of his wand was pressed up against his asshole and Harry jerked away from Malfoy's mouth.

"Malfoy, NO! That's MY wand. You aren't putting it up there!" Harry said.

"The hell I'm not! Potter, you're tied to the bed so just shut up and enjoy it!" Malfoy grunted and slammed his mouth back onto Harry's.

Harry felt the tip of his wand breach him and he squeaked. The wand was pushed a bit further and he whimpered into Malfoy's mouth who groaned in return. It seems Malfoy was enjoying sticking Harry's wand up his arse; he was furiously tongue-fucking Harry's mouth and panting - it wouldn't surprise Harry if Malfoy came just from doing this to him. Merlin, Malfoy was a sick bastard.

Another push and the wand was even deeper inside him. With no lubrication, the wand hurt a bit.

Pulling away from Malfoy gave him enough time to grunt out that it hurt before Malfoy's tongue was back in his mouth. Thankfully, Malfoy had heard him and cast a lubrication charm with Harry's wand. The charm felt very strange to Harry since the wand was in his arse to begin with. It felt like somebody squirted orange juice up his arse.

Harry moaned as Draco used his free hand to twist a nipple. Malfoy pushed a bit farther in and the wand was getting deeper. Harry began to worry that Malfoy may push all of it inside him. His wand being eleven inches, Harry determined that it was a fair concern. He tried pulling his mouth free but Malfoy grabbed his hair tightly to hold him in place and shoved the wand further up his arse with Malfoy groaning with pleasure. Harry moaned because it felt unbearable good to have Malfoy groaning into his mouth like that.

The use of the wand and Malfoy's pleasure in it was just so kinky that Harry was in shock and honestly could not think about the why's at the moment, too caught up in the _feeling_ of it all. The wand was hard and pushing inside him. His hole was twitching and quivering around it and his cock was so hard it hurt. There was dried cum on his chest and Malfoy's tongue in his mouth. His hands were held above his head and his legs were raised and spread. He was completely vulnerable. He would have to beg Malfoy to let him cum. And he was so desperate and needy that he would say anything that Malfoy wanted.

"Please! Malfoy, please!" Harry said, but realized that his mouth was still covered by Malfoy's and it came out as more of a frantic whimper.

Malfoy pulled away and sat back on his heels. Harry whimpered from the loss of that warm mouth but begged again so Malfoy could hear. Malfoy smiled up at Harry and then moved his eyes to watch in fascinated arousal as Harry's hole twitched around the piece of wood. Malfoy grabbed his own cock instead of Harry's.

"Malfoy! Please!" Harry cried.

"Patience," Malfoy said, not taking his eyes off of Harry's ass.

Harry whimpered and Malfoy proceeded to fuck Harry hard with his wand.

"Oh, please! Please, please, please…" Harry chanted, closing his eyes tightly, jerking his hips frantically. He must look ridiculous with his legs tied firmly and him pumping his hips with no leverage.

"Oh, Merlin! That's so fucking hot," Malfoy moaned, stroking himself madly and watching as he pushed Potter's wand inside his tight asshole. Potter's hips moving in desperation, Malfoy knew that Potter's hole was just _begging_ for this long piece of wood and Malfoy pushed all eleven inches into Potter, watching it disappear inside him, and came all over his hand, whimpering.

Harry came crying. The wood pushing inside him so deeply and him being able to _feel_ every inch of it was incredibly erotic.

And then it was over.

Harry woke up.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Harry moaned pitifully, beating up his poor pillows in the process. He quickly grabbed his wand to clean up the mess evident from that very thoroughly disturbing but enjoyable dream.

Harry continued to moan in agony as he cursed Voldemort in his head. Harry did not think that he could hate Voldemort anymore than he did now. Voldemort had been evil and cruel before, but now he was becoming positively _disgusting_ to Harry.

At that moment, Ron and Hermione burst into the room.

"What's wrong? Are you ok, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry squinted at them and Hermione moved to his bedside to pick up his glasses and hand them to him, sitting down beside Harry on the bed.

"I got another dream. The spell didn't work," Harry said downfallen.

"Oh, Harry, we knew there was a possibility…" Hermione began.

"You said that there was a possibility that not every image would be prevented but it didn't work at all. I mean, the spell didn't take _any_ images away," Harry said.

Hermione, looking a little puzzled, said nothing.

"You mean, you had a nightmare again and NOTHING was removed?" Ron asked, confused as well.

"Harry, it might help if you told us what the dreams were about," Hermione suggested.

"Why?" Harry asked quickly. His dreams were not something he wanted to share..to anyone.

"Well, the content of the dreams may be able to shed some light on why the spell didn't work," Hermione said.

Ron, plopping next to Harry on the bed, nodded his head in agreement. Harry had noticed that Ron agreed with Hermione quite a bit since they had started going out and Harry wondered if Ron even was aware of what he was nodding his head to anymore.

"Look, their just nightmares, you know? Just imagine whatever Voldemort could send," There, Harry thought, that ought to do it. They won't ask him anymore questions about his dreams.

Harry was wrong.

Ron began listing things Voldemort could possible send him, including Death Eater meetings and something about Voldemort brushing his teeth.

Hermione just looked at Harry and Harry squirmed at the scrutiny.

"Harry," Hermione interrupted Ron's bamblings. "Are these dreams…sexual?"

Eyes widening, Harry said, "What? No! Of course not, Hermione! Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well, the fact that you have your wand in your hand leads me to believe…" Hermione said.

Sometimes Hermione was too damn smart for her own good.

Ron, now noticing the wand in Harry's hand, blushed a bit and looked away as Hermione suggested that his friend had been..

"I didn't…Hermione..it's not like that!" Harry said, a bit desperately.

"Harry, it would make sense that the spell didn't work if the dreams were sexual in nature."

Merlin, Hermione was talking about this like a professor, which made it even more disturbing having this conversation with his two best friends.

"Harry, mate, it's alright to tell us, you know," Ron said but was still avoiding Harry's eyes.

Harry sighed, defeated. They seemed to already have come to their conclusion so telling them wouldn't be such a surprise.

"Alright, yeah, they are," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "That would explain it then. Harry, sexual dreams are the most difficult dreams to ward off. They don't function like normal dreams. When a spell is used to keep them away, your own arousal keeps fueling the dream when the spell tries to break it."

"But I don't like it, Hermione! It's not real! I get like that because the dream makes me!" Harry said adamantly.

"Harry, dreams don't _make_ you get aroused, you get aroused from the images because you enjoy the dream," Hermione said.

Harry's face drew in disgust, as did Ron's.

"Are you saying that Harry finds the nightmares that Voldemort sends arousing?" Ron sputtered.

"Well…" Hermione looked a bit green, "Yes."

Harry was shaking his head, "No, no, no. I don't like them, Hermione. You're wrong," but Harry knew how dumb he sounded calling Hermione 'wrong.'

"Harry, have the dreams that Voldemort has sent you…were they _always_ enjoyable?" Hermione asked.

Harry knew they hadn't been. He hadn't woken up with sticky sheets until the dream with Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't the men in the dream, Harry was sure of that, but what they were doing to him that Harry found…enjoyable. Oh no, no, no. Harry didn't actually find these dreams arousing, did he?

"Harry?" Hermione asked, snapping Harry out of his trance.

"I..I…I don't want to talk about this anymore," Harry said lamely, lowering his eyes and blushing in shame.

Ron and Hermione both sighed and Harry felt them get off the bed and walk to the door, closing it behind them.

"Oh, shit," Harry said softly to the empty room.

******~Draco~

Draco awoke from a very enjoyable dream involving Pansy and Blaise. He had never had a threesome with the pair of them because Blaise and Pansy hated each other but that hadn't stopped him from dreaming about it. He had tried suggesting it once in 5th year and ended up getting slapped by Pansy and Blaise had refused him sex for a week.

Draco rubbed his hand along the sticky mess on his stomach and smiled in the afterglow of the dream. It had been so fucking perfect. There had been so many positions and Draco didn't even know if all of them were possible…but he really, really wanted to find out.

At that, Ventil popped into his room that promptly stopped anymore musings.

"What the..? Get out!" Draco yelled and threw a pillow at the house elf who simply ducked to prevent getting hit.

"So sorry to have disturbed you," the house elf said smirking and Draco scoffed, "But Master Snape needs you to come to the study immediately," Ventil said and popped away again.

Draco sighed, cursed the stupid elf in his head and rolled out of bed. He cast a quick cleaning spell and walked to Snape's study in only his boxers.

"What is it?" Draco asked, stepping into the study.

Snape was pacing, looking worried.

"The Dark Lord is coming for a visit," Snape said, stopping to look at Draco.

"Today? When? What do I do?" Draco said, panicky.

"Act like an abused slave, of course. I will try to keep him away from you as best I can," Snape said simply.

"Ok, I'll go get dressed," Draco said but was stopped by Snape's voice.

"No, wear only that. It will add to my credibility," Snape said.

Draco looked a bit sick. Snape had told him that he was his slave, but he had never asked what kind of slave he had told the Dark Lord he was. Now he knew. No wonder Snape wouldn't look at him for a day after implanting new memories of Draco's 'slavery.' That's just…gross.

The Dark Lord arrived less than twenty minutes latter. Draco had been placed in Snape's bedroom, on his knees with a chain around his neck attaching him to the bedpost. Draco felt so humiliated and was grateful that he was not actually Snape's slave. Draco tried not to think about what would have happened to him if Snape had turned out to be loyal to the Dark Lord instead of to Potty and his minions. Sure, Potter was a stupid git, but at least he wouldn't have chained him to a bedpost, right?

Draco heard footsteps outside the door and he dropped his head and slouched his shoulders, looking defeated and used. Damnit, Draco hated this. Snape had given him a potion so that the Dark Lord could not read his thoughts, therefore all Draco had to do was act like a victim, not think like one.

The door swung open and Draco flinched for affect.

"Severus…how delightful," the Dark Lord rasped and Draco shivered.

"Yes, I prefer to have him wait for me," Severus said and Draco cringed inside but made no outward gesture.

The Dark Lord reached out to touch his hair and Draco recoiled from the hand and the Dark Lord laughed cruelly.

"Oh, Severus, he is thoroughly mistreated, I can see. I congratulate you," the Dark Lord smiled grotesquely.

Severus, smirking, nodded and accepted the compliment silently.

"But I think the boy needs…" and with that the Dark Lord cast Crucio and Draco screamed, falling forward, smacking his head on the bedpost and crumpling to the floor.

The spell was released a second later. Draco noticed blood running into his eye and squeezed them shut tightly. He was panting and wheezing but remained on the ground in a fetal position.

"Brilliant, Severus, as always," the Dark Lord said turning away from the boy to smile fondly at Severus.

"Yes, my Lord. I enjoy the boy very much. I plan on keeping him until he bores me. I think he will be with me a very long time," Snape said smirking and the Dark Lord chuckled darkly.

Draco heard footsteps retreating and breathed with relief when he heard the click of the door.

Draco heard a pop and whipped the blood from his eyes to open them and see Ventil looking at him with concern and worry.

"Oh, poor boy," Ventil said and began to clean Draco up with great determination.

Well, if getting hurt was all it took for Ventil to act this way, maybe he should get hurt more often, Draco thought. Feeling the after effects of the cruciatus, though, made him think again.

"Draco, I apologize. I kept the Dark Lord away from you as long as possible," Snape said to Draco at dinner that evening.

"It's alright. I'm fine now," Draco said, forking some more green beans into his mouth.

"I know. I am just…sorry," Snape said, looking down at his plate.

Draco was taken aback. Snape had never said "sorry" before. Not like this. It was so …emotional. There was only one thing to do to snap him out of it.

"Damnit, Severus! I'm alright! So shut up and eat!"

Snape looked up, a bit shocked, but then nodded as he saw the smirk on Draco's face. He had been forgiven. He picked up his utensil and began to eat.

*********~Confusion~

Harry Potter was not turned on by any dreams sent by Voldemort. Nope. Absolutely not.

In fact, Harry Potter was so certain of this fact that he was now in the process of casting a spell that would make him incapable of arousal of any kind.

"Why are you doing this again, mate?" Ron Weasley asked Harry with a look that clearly communicated that he thought his best friend to be off his rocker.

Harry, who was concentrating on the book in his hand which held the spell he was looking for, paused briefly in his mumbling to answer his friend.

"Because I do not need to prove that I'm not aroused by these dreams because I know, for certain, that I absolutely am not," Harry said simply and returned to his attempt to pronounce the Latin correctly.

"But," Ron interrupted Harry again, "If you don't..er..enjoy these dreams as you say then why do you need that spell?"

Harry, sighing, put the book down on the table to look up at his friend with an annoyed expression which Ron recoiled from.

"Because Hermione says that I enjoy them when I clearly do not and I know that casting this spell will make absolutely no difference in my response to the dreams," Harry said promptly and returned to his book.

Ron just stared at his friend, clearly confused.

Yes, Harry Potter had gone a little mad.

Draco was now in the process of making a wolfsbane potion. For some reason, Snape had requested that he do so but did not divulge to him the reason why. Draco assumed Snape must have been ordered to by the Dark Lord.

Thinking that it had to do something with Fenrir, Draco shuddered. He seriously considered slipping with the correct amount of any of the various ingredients that would ensure certain death, just so that he could hear of Fenrir's death. Draco would insist, if questioned, that he simply despised the creature of "spoiled" blood, but, in fact, Draco was terrified of the werewolf. His first meeting with the werewolf was most unpleasant. Fenrir had looked upon him as if he were a tasty morsel, making comments that hinted towards a sexual nature. Of course, Draco had not been intimidated at first, but once he had watched Fenrir at work, his fear grew immeasurably. Draco could still hear the screams of the muggle boy who had been eaten alive by Fenrir.

Shuddering again, Draco got back to work on the potion.

"Here, Harry, I brought you some warm milk," Hermione said, handing Harry a glass.

Harry, who had wrapped himself up so tightly in his blankets as if creating himself a shield to head into battle with, shifted and clawed his way out to free an arm to take the glass from Hermione.

"It might help you sleep, mate," Ron said from the doorway. "We've put some of Fred and George's 'Pleasant Sleep' potion in it."

"Although, it's effects are not always consistent…." Hermione started.

"It's worth a try!" Ron said, a bit annoyed with Hermione for having dashing his friend's hopes, as well as his own. He certainly didn't enjoy watching his mate go completely bonkers from being sent nightmares from an insane, evil wizard.

Hermione bit her lip in worry as Harry bundled himself up in his blankets again as tightly as he could.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said.

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"Night, Harry," Ron said as Hermione joined him at the door.

Harry ducked his head down into the covers and Hermione and Ron turned, extinguishing the lights as they left.

"I have the boy making the potion for you, as I do not have the time," Snape said to Lupin, who sat across the table from him in the Weasley's small kitchen.

"Is he qualified for that?" Mr. Weasley squicked from the other end of the table.

"I assure you that he is," Snape said.

"But, surely, a boy of 17 could not make the potion by himself?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worriedly.

Snape huffed and was about to answer a bit rudely when Lupin interrupted.

"I trust Severus, Molly. I'm sure that Draco is capable of making the wolfsbane potion for me," Lupin said, lifting his cup to Severus who nodded in return.

"Well..well. If _you_ think so, Remus," Molly said and seemed to settle down.

"I do," Lupin replied.

"Yes, well then. Onto business then!" Mr. Weasley said.

The Order members began discussing matters involving the war, with Dumbledore's portrait also adding in bits and pieces. Molly Weasley had surprisingly been the owner of one of Dumbledore's portraits and Snape could not help but feel a little unnerved under the piercing eyes of that particular painting. Severus reminded himself that it was just a painting, but it still was unsettling to see.

********~Dreaming~

A dark room.

Harry was in a dark room.

It was cold and the floor was hard. He couldn't see and for some reason his heart was beating at a rapid pace. The room was dark and quiet and a bit unsettling, but Harry saw no reason for a full-out panic-attack, which he felt as if he was having. He couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast or his hands from sweating. Something was wrong and he couldn't figure out what.

Then he heard something.

A slithering noise. It must be a snake, Harry thought, as his heart beat faster. Was it Voldemort's snake coming to kill him? Was it something else entirely? _What_ was it?

And then the sound stopped. Harry breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. There wasn't anything there anymore. The snake must have gone away. He listened and heard nothing. Had he imagined the noise?

Then a slight slither broke the silence.

Harry wished he could see, but the room was just too dark. He scrambled with his hands on the floor to reach for something to defend himself with: a rock, or anything at all that would do. He was panting now and sweat was breaking over his forehead. He couldn't stop this feeling. He was suffocating. He knew that sound was getting closer. Then a terrifying scream sounded out and echoed of the walls and Harry woke up.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Harry sat up screaming in bed.

Ron and Hermione arrived as Harry was attempting to calm down.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

Harry looked at his friends, not really comprehending their questions as he was too caught up in his own thoughts. Why had he screamed? He hadn't been attacked. In the dream, he had been in a dark room and there had been a noise that sounded like a snake….and then there was a scream. That scream had sent terror straight to his heart.

"I…I had a nightmare," Harry panted out.

Ron and Hermione sat down and started talking but Harry wasn't listening.

At least he had not had any sexually perverted dreams this time, Harry thought. He couldn't help thinking that this wasn't much better, though. He had _felt_ the panic from the dream. His hands were sweaty and breathing normally was still something of a hardship. That scream that he had heard in his dream seemed to still be distressing him.

And then it hit him. Something about that scream sounded familiar.

*****~Attempted Discussions~

It had sounded like Malfoy. The scream definitely reminded him of the screeching voice of Draco Malfoy which he had the unfortunate pleasure of hearing in third year when Malfoy got what he deserved from Buckbeak. He had made such a fuss it was hard not to forget the sound.

But why had Harry been so frightened of that sound in his dream? Surely, if Malfoy had been screaming, it was very unlikely that it would make Harry feel so distressed. The bastard was probably getting what he deserved! So the question was why he felt so distressed by the prospect of a hurt Malfoy?

"Harry!" Hermione's voice sounded out and a hard slap to the back of his head from Ron broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ow!" Harry squeaked and rubbed his head. "What?!"

"What do you mean what?!" Hermione asked shrilly.

"You haven't been telling us anything, mate? What was the dream about this time?" Ron asked.

"Oh…there was a snake…,"Harry started and Ron looked green at the mention of a snake, being reminded of the dream Harry had had about his Dad. "…but it didn't do anything. And then there was this scream…"

"A scream? Was this a dream or a vision?" Hermione asked swiftly.

"A…a…" Harry just realized that it had not been a dream and his eyes widened. "A vision," he said.

Now Harry was really confused. It had been a vision and Harry had been distressed by _Draco Malfoy's _scream. Why? He _hated_ Malfoy. Why would he care about him like he seemed to have in that vision? Something was going to happen in which he would be in the same dark room as Draco Malfoy.

That place had seemed like a dungeon, although Harry could not be sure. Would Harry be captured by Voldemort? That thought made Harry's nerves start up.

Another sharp slap to his head brought him back.

"Ow!" Harry yelped and proceeded to rub the back of his head again and glare at Ron.

"Honestly, Harry! What are you thinking about!?" Hermione asked, agitated.

"Well I don't think I'll be thinking anymore!" Harry said with another glare at Ron. "I think he killed all my brain-cells!" Harry said crossly and Ron grinned as if proud of his handiwork.

"Harry, you woke up screaming and you make us worry with your lack of responsiveness and I think that's very unrea…. Stop that!" Hermione shouted as Ron and Harry began a pillow fight.

Hermione quickly moved out of the way as a pillow nearly hit her.

"STOP!"

But Harry and Ron were laughing now and Hermione was smart enough to know that she could do nothing at this point and stormed out of the room, huffing and mumbling "Boys…"

********~Grave Tidings~

"I'm afraid that the Dark Lord is becoming suspicious of my 'memories'," Severus Snape told the other members of the Order.

"Suspicious?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"At the last 'meeting,' the Dark Lord appeared to have been able to see some holes in the memories," Snape said, rubbing his hands together under the table, out of sight of the others. He'd be damned if he showed any nervousness about this situation.

"Severus," Dumbledore's painting said from the wall, "He is no longer safe," Dumbledore stated.

Severus, irritated, looked up at Dumbledore annoyed that even after his death he could be so determined in pointing out the obvious.

The other Order members began talking immediately.

"What should we do?" Lupin asked.

"If we bring him here…" a Weasley twin said.

"Voldemort will come right too us…" the other twin finished.

"But he certainly can't stay with Severus!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"But, Molly, we don't know if he is truly trustworthy…" Mr. Weasley pointed out.

"His magic is bound," Dumbledore's painting pointed out.

"That's right!" Lupin said.

"And he's just a boy!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"He's a foul…" a Weasley twin started but was stopped from a stern look from his mother.

"The facts are clear. The boy is not safe and we need him alive," Dumbledore said.

Severus sighed.

"I know," he said, clasping his hands tightly together under the table.

******~Moving~

Draco Malfoy walked into his bedroom to find Ventil performing spells. In HIS bedroom!

"What are you doing!?" Draco screeched. Nobody should be performing magic in a place he slept without consulting him. Especially this evil, vindictive, little house-elf.

"Master Snape told Ventil to," Ventil said simply without stopping or even looking at Draco.

"Why!? What for?" Draco was not convinced that the house-elf was being truthful. This house-elf was so poorly behaved that clearly Snape had not disciplined it well enough and everyone knows that a house-elf like that is the type to betray a master. Merlin only knows what this house-elf is really on about.

"To make it look like Draco Malfoy is dead!" Ventil said joyously.

"WHAT!?" Draco screamed and stomped over to Ventil and attempted to step on her before she popped away and reappeared a few feet away.

"Why would I be dead?" Draco screamed again, louder this time so as to reach across the great distance that had now appeared between them.

"Master did not tell Ventil why," Ventil said, smiling wickedly.

"You lying, rotten…" Draco began but stopped when a hand came down firmly upon his shoulder. Draco looked up to see Snape.

"Is it true!?" Draco demanded.

"Yes," Snape said simply and prepared for the onslaught of questions.

******~Death and the Discussions Thereof~

"Dead?" the Dark Lord snarled.

"Yes, my Lord," Snape said, bowing his head in apology. "I'm afraid that the bound magic leaked out of him and incinerated his body," Snape said.

"It must have been very _painful_," the Dark Lord hissed with what sounded like glee.

"Yes, my Lord," Snape said, smirking.

"No matter. The boy is insignificant, although I had enjoyed your _memories_," the Dark Lord hissed and Snape made sure to block his mind by pushing other thoughts forward for the Dark Lord to see.

The Dark Lord smiled crookedly and stared at Snape for a long while before dismissing him.

Snape sighed. He was not sure of how long he could remain as a spy for the Order. It seemed that his time was almost up.

*******~Arrival~

Harry Potter lay tossing and turning in bed.

The previous evening when Harry had wanted to perform the anti-arousal spell again, Hermione had taken his wand away, saying that it was risky to use and that she wouldn't allow it. When he had attempted to grab it from her, she had vanished it to Merlin knows where and told him that he would find it tomorrow on his bedside table. Huffing and puffing, Harry had gone to bed.

"Malfoy," Harry moaned out loud, still deeply imbedded in his dream.

Harry rolled onto his stomach with a groan. His hips began to sway gently against the bed.

"_Please_…" he softly whispered against his pillow.

A few moments later, his hips jerked sharply and a soft sigh escaped his lips.

A sound jolted Harry awake.

"Whaa…?" Harry mumbled still mostly asleep.

Harry then felt the wetness below, cursed, and rolled onto his back with a sigh.

"Unbelievable," Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes free of sleep.

Without his wand, he'd have to go get something to clean himself with so Harry huffed and rose out of bed. Out of his room and down the hall, Harry journeyed to the bathroom.

"I don't like it," Harry said to himself in the mirror after cleaning himself. The mirror replied with a chuckle and Harry scowled and left the bathroom to go downstairs to make a pot of coffee. He certainly wasn't planning on going back to sleep anytime soon.

Stumbling down the stairs, still in a daze, Harry tried not to think about the dream that he had just had. Walking down the hall, he caught a flash of blond but continued passed the living room to the kitchen. Upon reaching the door, Harry stopped with realization, backtracked and turned towards the living room.

"MALFOY!?" Harry shrieked.

Malfoy just stared at him, as if a bit shocked himself.

"What…" Harry began but realized that he already knew the answer to his question. Certianly, Malfoy was there to kill him and Malfoy was probably not alone and Harry didn't even have his wand! So, Harry did the only thing he could do under the circumstances.

He ran.

He ran straight at Malfoy and tackled him to the ground before Malfoy even had a chance to take out his wand.

"Ow! Fuck, Potter, get off me!" Malfoy said, struggling underneath him.

"Where's your wand? Where is it?" Harry asked, searching Malfoy's robes for it.

"Get off me! Now, damnit!" Malfoy said, a bit traumatized at having Potter's hands roving around his hips.

Finally, Malfoy managed to get an elbow out to hit Potter in the head with it.

"Ow!" Harry yelled and punched Malfoy in retailiation.

Soon it was an all-out brawl and neither of them noticed when Ron and Hermione arrived.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione shouted, her wand pointed at Malfoy, whose body froze instantly.

"Harry! Stop hitting him!" Hermione shouted at Harry, whose fists had still been making as much contact with Malfoy as they could.

Harry, realizing that Malfoy wasn't moving anymore, rolled off him.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, still shaking with anger.

"What's _he _doing here?" Ron demanded.

Harry turned, seeing his friend looking at him for the answer.

"He's here to kill us, isn't he?" Harry said. Turning back to Malfoy, Harry shouted questions such as, "Where are your 'friends'? Where's your wand?!" Malfoy, of course, didn't answer with being frozen and all.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted after a few more repeated questions. "He can't answer!"

Harry glanced at Hermione then looked back at Malfoy.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Thanks, Hermione," Harry said. Obviously, he was still in a daze from all that had happened. His dream and now this.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley popped in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear…." Mrs. Weasley began but stopped when she saw the other three in the room. Her eyes widened. So did the other three's.

"Mom?" Ron asked, puzzlement evident on his sleepy face.

"Ron, dear. I know you must all be dreadfully shocked right now, but I can explain," Mrs. Weasley said. Looking down at Malfoy on the floor, she grimaced at seeing blood on his face.

"I see you have been fighting," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and he recoiled at being spoken to so sternly.

_Wait! Why should I be guilty? _Harry thought.

"Did you bring Malfoy here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, dear. I hadn't expected to leave him here long. I had to get him out of the house. There was a suspicious looking item placed in his room, you see…"

"In his room!?" Ron squeaked. "What do you mean!?"

"He's not staying at the Burrow, is he, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked a bit more calmly.

"Yes, he is, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry was seething. Draco Malfoy was staying at the home of his best friend's family! Harry knew that his dreams had gone mad but when in the hell had the world?

*******~Explanations~

Sitting around the table, Mrs. Weasley was explaining to the other three all that had occurred.

"Dumbledore would never do that! Why would he order Snape to kill him!?" Harry shouted, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Calm down!" Mrs. Weasley said with a strict look at Harry. Harry sighed and sat down. "If you don't believe me, you can speak to him yourself," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry's head met his chin. He knew of the existence of Dumbledore's portrait, but he hadn't wanted to see it. Dumbledore was dead and it was just a portrait. He still felt as if Mrs. Weasley had told him to go see a friend he had been neglecting, though.

Mrs. Weasley continued to explain things to the three of them but Harry had been pulled back into his memories. He fell back into Hogwarts, to that night.

_"Severus, please," Dumbledore had said. _

Why would Dumbledore have said that? He would never have begged to live from a Death Eater. He would never have done that, Harry knew with certainty. So had he been begging for death instead?

Harry's mouth was slightly open and his eyes had widened, but he didn't notice, of course, since he was still wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Harry?" Hermione asked and shook him on the shoulder gently.

Harry shook his head of thoughts and returned his attention back to Mrs. Weasley.

A few moments later, Malfoy, who had been quietly sitting at the end of the table, interrupted.

"See! I'm on the good side, Potter, and you nearly broke my nose!" Malfoy sneered, dabbing his poor, defenseless nose with a damp cloth.

Harry quickly stood up, clenching his fists together and Hermione stuck a wand in his face.

"Harry, this can't solve anything," Hermione said, directing Harry to sit back down.

"It'll make me feel better!" Harry said, glaring at Malfoy who glared right back. Harry reluctantly sat back down, though, after more prompting from the others.

"Now, I'm taking Malfoy back to the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley said. The item in Malfoy's room had apparently been something of Fred and George's and Mrs. Weasley had spoken severely to the two of them.

"But he can't stay there! It's OUR house!" Ron whined.

"Yes, well, the fact of the matter is that he _is_, Ron, and I _will_ be taking him with me. Draco," Mrs. Weasley rose and Malfoy followed. The two apparated away after Ron, Hermione, and Harry had all received hugs from Mrs. Weasley and glares from Malfoy.

*******~Thoughts~

So Malfoy was staying at the Burrow, Harry thought as he sipped another cup of coffee. Ron and Hermione had gone to bed long ago but Harry certainly couldn't. He couldn't believe all that had happened. Snape was a good guy, Malfoy was being protected by the Order, Dumbledore had ordered Snape to…to.. Merlin, even now Harry was having difficulty finishing that thought. Dumbledore had died, had left them, left _him_ and now Harry didn't even get to have the satisfying anger at Snape for it. Now, instead of being angry about Dumbledore's death, Harry only felt sadness. If Harry could choose, he'd much rather be angry.

Harry switched his thoughts. Now that Malfoy was being protected by the Order, what did his vision mean? He had felt _distressed _by Malfoy's scream. _Malfoy's.._

Harry didn't much care to think about that either and shut down his thoughts entirely and drank his coffee.

*******~Thoughts~

_ Bloody Potter! Hit me in the face and I didn't even have a wand! That conniving, little_….

Draco Malfoy seethed, pacing in his room….Well, _suppose_ to be room but for all it resembled, Draco might as well call it a closet.

_Attacking me like that when I wasn't even going to do anything to him_, Draco thought.

In actuality, Potter's actions had reminded Draco of Slytherin tactics, of HIS tactics but Draco didn't much like to dwell on that.

So Draco went back to cursing Potter.

Harry Potter woke with a start.

"Oi! Hermione, he's awake!" Ron said, grinning and pulling back his foot that had just kicked Harry in the shin.

"You know, you could just tap me on the shoulder or something," Harry grumbled as he rubbed his shin.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ron grinned.

Hermione put the book down she was reading and began speaking to Harry at once in a flourish.

"It doesn't look like there's any reversal to bound magic in this book, so I will have to order some. I think you two should help me and…"

Hermione was cut off by Ron's appalled gasp.

"Is that what you've been doing?" Ron asked. "I can't believe you'd even think about helping that little…"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "It would be much better if he had his magic back if we expect him to fight or defend himself at all. Like Dumbledore said, this is just something that is necessary. We don't have to like him one bit." Hermione also mumbled something about an "annoying, little ferret," but she denied having said anything at all when Ron shouted with joy at what he 'thought' he had heard.

Harry's ears perked up at the mention of Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore said that we should unbind Malfoy's magic?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Harry in that all-too-understanding-way and replied with a simple, "Yes."

Harry's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. He didn't understand it at all. Why would Dumbledore want to do that? Didn't he realize how unsafe that was to let a Death Eater have his magic back in the midst of the Order's meeting place? In the midst of Ron's home? Of his family's home?

"When did you speak to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"This morning," Hermione answered and Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was now one in the afternoon. Obviously, staying up all night was a ridiculous expenditure for him because he clearly couldn't do it.

"I wanted to go home to make sure Malfoy wasn't sleeping in MY room," Ron added. "Mum was talking to him and Dumbledore and we got pulled into the conversation somehow."

"As if you were even paying attention!" Hermione huffed. "With all that glaring at Malfoy, I'm sure you were too stuck in your homicidal thoughts to even…" Hermione stopped talking because Ron was laughing.

"That's the first thing you've been right about in a long time!" Ron giggled and Hermione threw a book at him.

Harry knew one thing for sure. He was going to have to speak to Dumbledore.

*******~Dumbledore's Portrait~

Entering the Weasley's home, had the familiar affect of making Harry feel happy. Harry only had happy memories here and it seemed that those memories tended to come back to him when he was there.

"Oh, Harry, dear! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling him into a hug.

Harry blushed in embarrassment but deep down was delighted at the show of affection. He wasn't much use to hugs but he had decided that he liked them.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "I came to speak to Dumbledore."

Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him and looked as if she was proud, which only added to Harry's feeling of guilt that he had indeed neglected a friend.

"This way, dear, this way," Mrs. Weasley ushered him into the kitchen.

On the wall, there he was. Dumbledore was looking right at him, his hair and spectacles unable to hide his penetrating gaze. Harry looked down, trying to remind himself that it was just a portrait. _Just a portrait_. If Harry wasn't careful, he would feel sad all over again like he had at the funeral.

"I'm glad you came for a visit," Dumbledore's voice sounded across the room and Harry felt sad nonetheless.

Merlin, now Harry felt like crying or breaking something. This wasn't good. How was he suppose to speak to this portrait without breaking down?

"Hi," Harry forced out. It was so soft he wasn't sure if it was even heard but Mrs. Weasley patted him on the shoulder and left the kitchen.

"Harry, don't be frightened. I won't bit," Dumbledore said and chuckled. "Unable to move from this portrait, you must know that that is impossible."

Harry breathed and looked up. Upon seeing that gaze again, Harry couldn't help but be hit by a wave of fresh guilt.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come see you," Harry choked out.

"Quite alright. That's quite alright," Dumbledore said. "You must know that I have no ill feelings about the matter. There is no need to feel guilty," Dumbledore said, lowering his gaze in that knowing way of his.

Harry nodded slowly, a bit embarrassed at having been caught out like that.

"Well, then, what is it that you came to see me for?" Dumbledore inquired.

Right then, Harry got right to the point.

"Why are you thinking of unbinding Malfoy's magic? Isn't that unsafe to do? I mean, he is a Death Eater..or was…and he's living in the Weasley's home…" Harry began.

"Harry, I assume you are concerned about the safety of those in the house?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

"Then wouldn't you agree that another wizard able to fight, one that has even had experience with Voldemort's followers, would be a great help to the residents of this house?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry nodded.

"But Malfoy…!" Harry began.

"You do not trust him and you believe him to be a Death Eater?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry, do you remember that night at Hogwarts when I offered Draco my help?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

"I would not have offered my help if I had not believed I could trust him. And as for being a Death Eater, why not ask him yourself?" Dumbledore suggested.

Harry jolted a bit in shock. Ask Malfoy? Speak to Malfoy? Unbelievable.

"But…" Harry tried to come up with some reason for him not to talk to Malfoy. "he could just lie to me. Couldn't we give him Veritaserum or something?" Harry asked.

"You may," Dumbledore said and Harry cheered in triumph inside. "But you must ask him if he's willing to take it," Dumbledore ended and Harry's cheer stopped short.

"Why?" Harry asked a bit gruffly.

"Wouldn't you liked to be asked?" Dumbledore inquired.

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore smiled.

And that was that. Dumbledore would only repeat what he had said before when Harry asked more questions on the matter and Harry left with a sigh of defeat.

*********~Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter~

"What do you want, Potter? To hit me again?" Draco asked gruffly when he opened his bedroom door to see Harry Potter standing and stumbling over words that he didn't even want to bother figuring out. Knowing Potter, it was most likely some form of baby-talk.

"I..wanted…to…ask.." Potter seemed to be forcing the words out with much difficulty.

"What's wrong? Do you have to use the toilet?" Draco sneered.

Harry scowled and clenched his fist. He was done trying to ask nicely.

"You have to take this," Harry ordered and handed to bottle of potion to Malfoy.

"What? Why? What is it?" Malfoy asked, turning the bottle around in his hand.

"It's something Snape wanted you to take," Harry said, proud of himself for coming up with a lie on the spot like this.

Draco opened the cork on the bottle and sniffed the potion. He then, very calmly and coolly, replaced the cork, and dropped the bottle on the floor.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. It had taken him all day to find a place where they sold Veritaserum (having to owl some back-alley dealers too)! Malfoy had just smashed a lot of hard work of his!

"Nice try, Potter. I won't be taking any truth-serums today, thank you very much. Next time try masking the scent with a little rose petals. It does nothing to the potion but it will make sure that whoever's taking it can't smell the characteristic Veritaserum scent. Honestly, Potter, how stupid can you get? Oh right, it's _you_. Instead of getting smarter as you get older, like the rest of us, you probably get dumber," Malfoy said, smirking, crossing his arms and leaning on the side of the doorframe. It looked like Malfoy was settling in for a few more rounds of insults.

"Shut up!" Harry said with as much vice as he could measure. In truth, Harry did feel a bit like an idiot. How did Malfoy know what Veritaserum smelled like? Harry hadn't even known there was a characteristic scent for it!

"Awww, Potty, is that the best you can do?" Malfoy asked, rolling his eyes. "You really _are_ an idiot."

Harry's fist was clenching and he was about to hit Malfoy in the face with it when Fred and George appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! The little guy has opened his door today, Fred!" George said, beaming with joy.

Malfoy's face fell and his relaxed posture faded. Harry noticed that he seemed to recoil in on himself, much like Harry did when scolded by Mrs. Weasley.

"I see that, George. Have you come out to play with us today, little pup?" Fred said, grinning.

Harry was intrigued. Apparently, only a few days with the Weasley twins had been enough to make Draco Malfoy want to hide away in his room.

"NO!" Draco squeaked out and shuttered internally over being called 'pup.' Fenrir had called him that.

Draco hated the red-headed twins. _Hated them._ They would try to put foul things in his food or in his room and one time, they had even put a Biting-Clapper in the toilet. Draco had, unfortunately, not caught all of them early enough. The malicious criminals had found out about his fear of werewolves somehow - maybe it had been during that conversation about Fenrir - he supposed he might have made some outward sign of his unease that the twins had picked up on. Since then, the evil bastards had used that to scare him.

"Come on now, wouldn't you like to go run the forest with us, pup?" George asked enthusiastically.

Draco shuttered again but showed no outward sign of it. He scowled instead.

"Yes, wouldn't that be fun?!" Fred piped and brought a book from behind his back, quickly flipping a page open, showing Malfoy.

Malfoy appeared to turn green. He backed into the room and slammed the door shut. Harry a bit shocked turned to the twins who were chuckling delightedly.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "What did you show him?"

Fred turned the book so Harry could see.

It was a picture of a werewolf eating a little boy. A very _lively_ picture, at that.

Harry could understand Malfoy's reaction. He felt a bit sick now too.

"Tell him about the toilet!" Fred said.

"Oh right! Malfoy tested out our new Biting-Clapper too!" George said fondly.

Harry had been listening all evening to Fred and George's tales of their 'attacks' on Malfoy. At first, Harry had thought they were quite amusing. Now, though, being reminded of Malfoy's sickly look as Malfoy sauntered down the stairs for dinner, apparently, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy. Malfoy had been a victim to some possibly dangerous inventions of Fred and George's and the Biting-Clapper that he was hearing about now did not seem to have been anything but painful. Harry's eyes wondered to Malfoy's arse, trying to assess whether Malfoy had healed or not. When Harry realized what he had been doing, he quickly averted his eyes and blushed deeply. He couldn't believe he had just looked at a guy's..no MALFOY'S arse! Harry's thoughts strayed to his past dreams involving Malfoy without his permission.

"Oi! Are you listening?" Fred asked.

Harry, who had been in a daze and nervously pulling at the seat of the couch, mentally shook himself and nodded at Fred. George continued excitedly.

Malfoy, who had just been in the kitchen, walked back toward the stairs with a sandwich in his hands. George decided to increase the volume of his voice at this time. Harry watched Malfoy and noticed a slight twitch in his eyebrow, a twitch so slight that he wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or not. Hoping that it was a trick of the light, Harry turned his head away and laughed at whatever George had just said as Malfoy walked up the stairs to his room.

Harry didn't think he could take feeling any sympathy for Malfoy. Feeling anything other than pure hatred for him, was a problem for Harry. It confused him. The dreams he could differentiate from reality because he knew what his true feelings were. If he felt something else for Malfoy besides hatred…well…Harry didn't like thinking about all this. It confused him.

*******~Dumbledore~

"So that argument I heard about you having with Snape was about that?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore, who was sitting back in his portrait, relaxing as the sun beamed down on him through the window answered. "That is what the argument was about, yes. Severus was having difficulty with my request."

Harry looked shocked. "Difficulty?" _Did that mean… _"He didn't want to do it?"

"He did not. He knew that the poison was slowly spreading from my hand but he hoped that he could find a way to heal me. He was…upset," Dumbledore said, looking a bit saddened by it.

A few moments of silence ensued before Harry said, "He really cared for you, didn't he?"

Dumbledore nodded. "He cared for me the most that I have ever seen him care for another human being. Not quite love, but you have to understand that Severus has a very bad past and I'm afraid he has not been able to heal completely like I had hoped. He _tries."_

Harry remembered that time during lessons with Snape when he had seen into Snape's memories and saw a little boy in a corner. Snape's past reminded Harry of his own. When Harry was young, he wanted desperately to make friends but at the same time he was afraid of liking or even loving someone else. He was terrified of being hurt like he was by his family. Harry could understand about being afraid to love.

_And I called him a coward_, Harry thought shamefully.

Draco Malfoy was walking down the hallway cautiously. Looking right and left, he made sure that the Weasley twins weren't anywhere in sight.

_ Thank Merlin! _Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he made it to the kitchen.

"He really cared for you, didn't he?"

Draco stopped just short of the kitchen when he heard the voice that was clearly Potter's. Damnit! He just wanted to eat something, anything! And now bloody Potter was in the way of his goal! Again! Like always, that stupid bloody, rotten, bugger….

Draco stopped his mental rambling when he heard Dumbledore talking about Severus. Severus cared that much for that old man? What about me!?

"Ah! Draco, do come in," Dumbledore's voice sounded out and Draco cursed mentally but came into the kitchen, nonetheless.

"How are you today, my boy?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

Draco sneered at him. "I'm doing fine, thank you," Draco said. The old man knew perfectly well that he was not alright. He had been forced to have this conversation yesterday.

Dumbledore just chuckled at Draco's sneer. "Do sit down now," he said.

Draco looked at Potter who was sitting across the table, then back at the old man.

"I think I'd rather go back to my room, thanks," Draco said and began to turn.

"I'd rather have you stay," Dumbledore said politely.

_Damnit! _Draco thought. Why did Snape have to continually tell him to be nice to Dumbledore. Now he just couldn't get Snape's words out of his head telling him to "play nice, or their kindness won't last long enough." Draco sighed. Snape was right, as always. He turned back down and sat down across from Potter.

Harry looked at Draco who did not seem happy at all about being in the same room with him. He looked a bit ragged. His blond hair was not as well combed as it had been at school and his clothes were a bit wrinkled. Harry wondered if he had any other clothes with him. This was the third time he had seen Draco in the same black robe.

"What?" Draco snapped at Harry whose eyes had been wondering for far too long. On _him, _no less!

Harry jerked back in surprise.

"No..nothing," Harry said and looked down at the table.

If he didn't know any better, Draco would have thought Potter was blushing.

Harry's dreams had continued. The only difference was the content of the dreams. Recently, all of them have only involved Malfoy and no one else. Harry couldn't figure out why Voldemort would send him dreams of just Malfoy if Voldemort believed he was dead. Maybe Voldemort was preoccupied with Malfoy's death and sending him images by default? He knew he should probably ask Dumbledore about it. In fact, Harry hadn't even told Dumbledore yet about the dreams. He hadn't wanted to. He knew he should.

"I think that you two have much to discuss," Dumbledore said.

"What do I have to discuss with him?" Draco asked, confused and pissed off at what the old man was suggesting.

"It seems Harry doesn't trust you, Draco, and if you expect help in finding a way to unbind your magic then it would be wise to build some kind of relationship, don't you think?" Dumbledore said.

That's what Draco hated about the old man. He had a way of saying things that sounded polite and scolding at the same time.

"Re…rela…relationship?" Harry stuttered over the word, nervously thinking about all sorts of things he shouldn't be thinking of.

"I don't need help! I'll figure it out on my own!" Draco yelled, completely ignoring Potter's baby-talk.

"You may need help sometime in the future, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter may be the only one capable of it," Dumbledore scolded.

Draco thought about that. He knew Dumbledore was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

Looking at Potter, Draco saw that his eyes were still on the table and his fingers were playing with the cuff of his shirt.

"Would you ever help me if you trusted me?" Draco asked.

Harry looked up at him. His eyes wide…almost a frightened look. Draco, startled, dropped the sneer he had had and stared back at Potter. When had Potter's eyes gotten so green?

"I…I…if Dumbledore could…I think… I could, yeah," Harry answered. Harry kept looking into the grey of Malfoy's eyes and couldn't seem to look away. They looked the same as they did in his dreams….

Draco, who had been hoping that Potter would have said something like "Never!" so that he could leave with a defiant 'I-told-you-so-look' at the old man and forget about all this "relationship building" nonsense, was stunned completely into silence.

Stupid Potter! Why couldn't he have just said no! Now he would have to stay here and prove he was trustworthy!

Potter was still staring at him, though.

"Are you trying to read my mind?" Draco asked, indignantly.

Potter shook his head and discontinued his staring.

"I was..just..I….," Harry stumbled over his own words trying to figure out himself why he had been staring so bloody long. He didn't like looking into Malfoy's eyes. This wasn't like his dreams, this was reality! Harry didn't like it. He didn't.

Potter was clearly speaking like a dimwitted troll and Malfoy rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned to Dumbledore's portrait.

"I don't think I could 'build a relationship,' as you say, sir, when this creature clearly doesn't speak English," Malfoy said seriously to Dumbledore.

"HEY!" Harry yelled and clenched his fist together.

It wasn't so hard to tell the difference between his dreams and reality anymore.

******~Dreaming~

Harry was dreaming again about something he didn't really want to be dreaming about but he was, unfortunately, completely unaware of that desire at the moment.

"Potter, kneel down," Malfoy ordered.

Harry did as he was told.

"Good boy," Malfoy said and rubbed his naked cock against his closed lips. Draco was already hard and leaking. The wetness at the tip smoothed across the soft pink of Harry's lips and Harry desperately wanted to taste it but he wasn't allowed to open his mouth until Malfoy told him to. Harry moaned pleadingly.

Malfoy chuckled but continued to tease Harry's lips with his cock. Harry knew he was a slut, like Malfoy said. He knew he was dirty and wrong and bad for wanting to do all the things he did. Malfoy told him all the time that he wouldn't be able to find anyone else who would do this for him and Harry knew he was right. Harry knew that Malfoy was the only one that he could trust.

"Open your mouth," Malfoy finally ordered and Harry opened his mouth wide, whimpering with need as Malfoy slid his cock inside. It glided across his tongue and the weight of it settling inside his mouth forced another moan out of him. He suckled gently at the gift that had finally been offered him.

"That's it..That's good..swallow it down now…there you go." Malfoy's encouraging words made Harry know that he was doing a good job. Knowing that he was pleasing Malfoy and hearing Malfoy sigh and groan with pleasure made Harry's cock twitch. He wanted to touch himself or have Malfoy touch him but Harry knew he couldn't ask that. He'd have to wait until Malfoy ordered it.

Malfoy's hips began to move, pushing his cock in and out of Harry's mouth. Harry liked it when Malfoy fucked him, whether it was in his ass or in his mouth didn't matter to him. He just liked the feeling of Malfoy using him to get off.

At Harry's moan, Malfoy grabbed hold of his hair tightly and fucked Harry's mouth for all it was worth, calling him a "dirty, little slut" in the process. Harry groaned around Malfoy's cock, knowing that Malfoy enjoyed the vibration.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Malfoy shouted and shoved his cock all the way down Harry's throat, spilling his seed.

Harry swallowed as Malfoy held his head in place. Malfoy's cock was long and thick in his mouth, his warm seed spilling down his throat, his balls jostling against his chin as Malfoy's hips continued to slightly jerk. Malfoy always liked to shove his cock in deep when he came to make sure Harry drank it all. Harry did.

"Nice, Potter," Malfoy praised as he slowly slid his cock out of Potter's warm mouth.

Harry smiled up at him.

"I suppose you want to come too, don't you?" Malfoy asked, cocking an eyebrow at Harry's raised cock.

Harry looked down and didn't say anything. It wasn't his place to ask for things like that. He didn't deserve it.

"I suppose I could help you with that," Malfoy said, smirking down at Potter.

Harry's middle flipped in joy. Malfoy was going to allow him pleasure tonight and knowing that made his cock hardened even more.

"Stand up," Malfoy said and Harry did so. "Turn around," and Harry turned toward the bed with Malfoy behind him. Malfoy's hand reached around his middle and a finger touched the head of his cock.

"You're wet," Malfoy whispered in his ear and Harry shuttered. Harry wished that Malfoy would touch him with more than just one finger.

"_Please_," Harry muttered under his breath and Malfoy's hand roughly squeezed the base of his cock, making him squeak.

"Did I say you could speak?" Malfoy demanded.

Harry shook his head, wincing at the tight grip on his cock.

"Bend over," Malfoy said and released his cock.

Harry bent over the bed, placing his elbows on the mattress. Malfoy was angry and Harry was bad and wrong and stupid for speaking when he wasn't suppose to. Damnit!

Malfoy moved off somewhere and Harry was left alone contemplating his punishment. What would Malfoy do to him now?

Malfoy returned and Harry felt leather caressing his backside.

_A whip._

Malfoy had brought a whip and was going to beat him with it.

"I believe twenty lashes will do, don't you?" Malfoy said. Obviously, that was a rhetorical question since Harry wasn't allowed to speak.

Malfoy chuckled as Harry shuttered at the touch of the leather. Malfoy slid the leather along Harry's crack, making sure to touch the twitching hole. Harry moaned and Malfoy touched the tip of his cock to feel new wetness developing.

"You enjoy this, don't you, you little bitch?" Malfoy asked, licking the tip of Harry's ear.

Harry shuttered again. He did enjoy it. He knew he did. He didn't know why, but he did. He wanted Malfoy to do this to him. He did.

Malfoy drew back and Harry tensed.

"Hold still," Malfoy ordered. He admired the perfectly rounded arse in front of him for a few seconds, enjoying filling Potter with apprehension as he was forced to wait. Then he drew back the whip and swung.

Harry's entire body shook forward at the first strike of the whip. It stung but wasn't overly painful. He could endure it. Malfoy swung again and again, harder each time, though and Harry was starting to feel it on the seventh lash.

Malfoy was making an effort to swing harder on each strike, enjoying the view of Potter's arse turning red. Malfoy could see Potter's cock swing back and forth, hitting his stomach on each lash. The little bitch was enjoying it and that fueled Malfoy to strike even harder.

Harry was biting his lip, trying not to scream. It hurt when Malfoy hit the same spot twice. Harry felt his cock hitting his stomach cruelly as well. With all this, Harry couldn't understand why he was so aroused. His cock was spilling pre-cum all down his length now and flying off onto the mattress too.

"Twenty," Malfoy stated and stopped his beating of Potter's arse. Potter lowered his head to the mattress, exhaling deeply as if in relief but he knew that Potter was dying to cum. The ass in front of him was perfectly red due to his own handy work and Malfoy pinched the flesh just to see Potter squirm.

"Climb up and kneel on the bed," Malfoy ordered.

Harry climbed up, placing his knees far apart on the bed, his elbows and head down. He waited for whatever Malfoy was going to do next.

Harry squirmed as Malfoy rubbed and pinched and _played_ with his arse. With his mouth, he bit down on the sheets to try not to scream or beg for Malfoy to let him cum. He held as still as he could, like he had been told but his hips jerked as Malfoy's finger touched the outside of his hole.

"Stay still, Potter," Malfoy said and slowly circled the hole that was twitching, desperately trying to grab a hold of his finger.

Malfoy slowly inserted his finger. He saw Potter grab the sheets tightly with his hands and felt the welcoming cavity hugging his finger securely. Potter wanted it so badly. He slowly slid his finger all the way out and watched as Potter's arse moved back to try to obtain his finger again. He shoved his finger back in roughly as punishment.

Harry moaned against the sheets in his mouth as that finger was placed back inside him. 'Please, please, please' was Harry's endless mantra in his mind as Malfoy finger-fucked him. He loved being fucked. Malfoy's finger was being soo good to him, hitting that spot inside him everytime. Malfoy's finger suddenly stopped altogether, though, and Harry literally began tearing up. He was going to start crying. He knew it. He needed to cum so fucking badly. Please, please, please….

"Do it yourself," Malfoy said from behind him.

Harry couldn't put together what Malfoy was saying at first. Being kept sexually deprived like this did have it effects on the brain, apparently. Finally, Harry was able to understand and cried with relief as he moved his arse back onto that finger. Malfoy wanted him to fuck himself and he didn't care how humiliating he might feel about it later. He just wanted to cum. He moved his arse faster on that finger, his hands still gripping the bed and his mouth still full of sheets, muffling his cries.

Draco enjoyed the view of Potter fucking himself. He was so desperate to get off that he'd do anything, even if it did make him look like a dirty, little whore. Draco smirked to himself as he watched Potter's frantic movements.

_Please, please, please_, Harry pleaded to himself.

He moved back on that finger harder, trying to get it in deeper. Panting, he was fucking Malfoy's finger so hard that Harry's cock was smacking his stomach, leaving wet spots in it's wake.

_Almost there_, Harry cried. He whimpered and fucked himself harder.

Malfoy curved his finger sharply and Harry screamed, cumming hard, his cum hitting his chin and chest and splattering onto the mattress below.

Malfoy wiggled his finger a bit longer, wanting to make sure Potter didn't have anymore cum he wished to deposit on the bed. Potter squirmed under him, trying to get away from the invading finger that continued to assault him with over-stimulation. Malfoy smirked and slowly removed his finger from the tight hole. Potter, breathing heavily, lay fully satiated on the bed below.

"Good, Potter," Malfoy said simply.

And then it was over.

Harry woke up.

Harry breathed out and grabbed his wand on the night stand to clean away the freshly made mess.

I didn't like it, Harry told himself. I didn't.

Why was Voldemort sending him these dreams? Why!? It didn't make any sense to him at all! He thought about the dream, trying to pick out something that he might have missed, something that would give a clue as to the purpose of the dreams. He couldn't think of any. He knew he would have to speak to Dumbledore about this.

*******~Voldemort's Plans~

The Dark Lord was chuckling to himself for no apparent reason. Severus looked over to him and watched the slightly grotesque laughing fit he appeared to be having. The other Death Eaters all looked a bit confused as well.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked cautiously.

The Dark Lord looked at Bellatrix and smiled. _Smiled. _It was quite frightening, actually and Bellatrix didn't quite no what to do. She seemed to decide on smiling slightly back.

"My plans are coming along quite nicely. Soon, Harry Potter will be out of the picture and we will be in power," the Dark Lord hissed out, chuckling darkly.

Severus was shocked. He had not been aware of any "plans." Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters smiled, thrilled at the news. Severus looked around at the smiling faces. They all seemed to be just as unaware of the Dark Lord's 'plans' as he did. He was disappointed at how idiotic many of them had become. Most of the Dark Lord's followers now would simply except statements like this from the Dark Lord without knowing what the plans were or even being allowed to be in on them. None of them were what they once were. Severus gritted his teeth together in anger. He was always 'in' on the plans. The Dark Lord apparently was keeping things from him now and this news was disappointing. He would have to contact Dumbledore.

The party continued with everyone slightly more energized than before.

*******~Meeting Snape~

Harry landed on his feet, surprisingly enough, after flooing to the Burrow. He was going to ask Dumbledore today about his dreams. He really, really didn't want to, though. Telling Hermione and Ron was embarrassment enough, wasn't it?

Sighing, Harry trudged to the kitchen with his head down, wondering why the world was so cruel to him.

"And you have no idea what this 'plan' may be?" Dumbledore's voice asked and Harry stopped short.

"No," a voice answered and Harry knew instantly who's voice it was.

_ Snape's. _

Harry entered the kitchen with his wand drawn, pointing directly at Snape who was leaning languidly against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed.

Snape snapped his head when he heard harsh breathing behind him and simply raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I believe we already discussed the fact that Severus is not loyal to the Dark Lord," Dumbledore spoke out and Harry moved his eyes to look at the spectacled man in the portrait, with his wand still drawn and his hand still shaking.

"Oh, yeah…right," Harry said and slowly lowered his wand.

"Idiot," Snape muttered under his breath and Harry drew his wand on him again.

"What did you say?" Harry asked, glaring.

"Severus_, please _and Harry lower your wand," Dumbledore said as if talking to two small children.

Harry lowered his wand but continued his glaring. Snape sneered at him.

"Harry, did you come here for a reason? Did you have something to tell me?" Dumbledore asked and Harry was forced to give up his glaring in favor of speaking to Dumbledore. Harry saw Snape out of the corner of his eye still looking at him with what could only be described as contempt and Harry became hesitant.

"Oh..um..yeah, I did," Harry said, scratching the back of his neck in nervousness. He felt like he was in potions class again.

"Yes?" Dumbledore questioned.

Realizing Dumbledore wanted him to speak now, Harry quickly shook his head.

"Err…no..I'll come back later," Harry said, glancing at Snape.

"Harry, does this something that you wanted to speak with me about have anything to do with Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked and Snape stood up straight, taking great interest in the conversation that he had just previously been hoping would end soon so that he could get back to discussing things with Dumbledore…and to be rid of Potter, of course.

Harry saw Snape with his ears perked and wondered now what Snape had been discussing with Dumbledore before he came in. Had they been discussing Voldemort? They had said something about a plan…

"What plan?" Harry wondered and realized instantly that he had asked his question out loud.

"Ah, so you heard a bit of our conversation then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Eavesdropping, Potter?" Snap glared, looking dangerous.

Harry debated whether to draw his wand again or throw his shoe at Snape.

"Severus, I'm sure that whatever information Harry wishes to tell is important and may have something to do with what we were discussing," Dumbledore said. Snape looked at Dumbledore, who was actively trying to prevent him from hassling Potter. The man could be so infuriating! Snape made a slight nod in agreement and Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, then, Harry," Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling. "The 'plan' we were speaking of is something of Voldemort's that Severus is unaware of. "

"What?" Harry asked. He thought Severus was Voldemort's right-hand man, his "Prince." Surely, he would know all about Voldemort's plans.

"It means that the Dark Lord doesn't trust me anymore, Potter," Snape said, glaring in annoyance.

"Oh," Harry said. Voldemort didn't trust Snape anymore? "That's…that's bad, isn't it?"

"Very good, Potter. Next maybe you'll be able to figure out how to hop on one foot," Snape said.

"I..you..," Harry desperately wanted to say something highly indecent to Snape but seemed to be unable to in front of the piercing gaze of Dumbledore.

Snape noticed Dumbledore's gaze now too, gritted his teeth, and spoke again in a more gentler tone.

"Yes, Potter. It's 'bad'," Snape said with great difficulty.

"Harry, it means that we no longer have access to Voldemort's plans," Dumbledore said.

Harry furrowed his brows. If the Order didn't know about Voldemort's plans then it would be more difficult to defend the wizarding world, right? But Voldemort had always done things before that the Order hadn't known about. Is it really that different? Harry thought. But then Harry remembered that the wizarding world is in a time of war and any bit of information they had about the other side was needed. Not having any information at all about Voldemort's plans would be a problem and he could see now why Snape and Dumbledore seemed so concerned about it.

"Now what is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. He did not want to say anything about his dreams in front of Snape. That would cause more embarrassment than he thought he could handle. Dumbledore continued looking at him expectantly, though, and Harry sighed. He decided that he could speak of his dreams but didn't have to say anything about what they were truly about. Simple, really.

"I've been having dreams lately," Harry said.

"Dreams?" Snape asked.

"Dreams sent by Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.

"They happen every night now and I don't know exactly what the point of them are. At first, I thought Voldemort was just trying to drive me crazy, but now…I don't know," Harry said. "I just thought you should know," Harry added.

"Drive you crazy?" Snape asked and Harry decided that he really didn't like Snape's presence. Even though he wasn't revealing anything about the subject matter of his dreams, it made Harry uncomfortable to have Snape there listening. He didn't like Snape asking questions at all either because they came out sounding more like demands. It made Harry angry so he decided just to ignore Snape completely and didn't even look at him.

"What are these dreams about?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry gulped. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid in front of Snape. "They're just weird is all. They aren't like the ones I use to get. It's not a big deal, really, it just happens a lot now, is all," Harry said nervously.

"Potter, what are they about!?" Snape demanded harshly and Harry jumped a bit. Damnit, he was trying to ignore Snape! Why did Snape always make him lose focus like this?

"Harry, I think it would be best if you told us what they were about," Dumbledore said patiently.

"I..they..they're just dreams. Just dreams," Harry said, trying to hold eye contact with Dumbledore and not to appear nervous so that they wouldn't have cause to ask him about the content of his dreams again.

Snape wasn't having anything this important slide, though. He charged right at Potter and grabbed his shirt-collar roughly.

"Tell us!" Snape shouted and Harry's hands came up, trying to get Snape's hand off his shirt.

"Let go!" Harry shouted back.

It was to this scene that Draco Malfoy entered into the kitchen at.

"What'd I miss?" Draco asked, excitedly watching Potter struggle against Severus.

"Let go!" Harry shouted again, desperately wanting to get away now that Malfoy was here, egging Snape on.

"Severus, please do try to act more like an adult," Dumbledore said, exasperated.

Severus sneered at the portrait, but released his grip nonetheless and Harry stumbled backward.

"We need to know about his dreams," Severus said to Dumbledore, "Using 'whatever tactics are necessary', correct?" Severus said, sneering at Dumbledore who turned a bit pink around the cheeks.

Harry, righting himself, looked between the two of them, wondering what would make Dumbledore look ashamed like that when Draco interrupted.

"What dreams?" Draco asked, intrigued. It had been a boring day for Draco and any kind of distraction was welcome. Even if it did have something to do with Potter.

"Ask him," Severus said, nodding his head at Harry, who was glaring at him.

"Well, what dreams, Potter?" Draco asked, sitting down at the table.

Harry looked at Draco and his breath caught. Draco looked so immaculate today. His buttoned-down blue shirt brought out the blue specks in his eyes and…Wait, since when had Harry noticed that Malfoy had blue specks in his eyes? He looked down at the floor in embarrassment and shame and whatever else he was feeling about noticing Malfoy at all.

Potter seemed to find the floor awfully fascinating all of a sudden and Draco was even more curious to hear about these dreams. Snape was looking at Potter curiously as well.

Harry knew they were all looking at him and he didn't want to lift his head. He was feeling closed in, surrounded by probing eyes.

"Harry, it is very important that Severus and I know about these dreams," Dumbledore said intensely. "What are they about?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry knew that even if he did wait until Snape was gone to tell Dumbledore that Dumbledore would tell Snape later anyway and he _knew _Snape would tell Malfoy, if only for a laugh. Harry regretted deeply now his decision to even come to Dumbledore about this in the first place. It seemed like the end of the road to him.

"Malfoy," Harry breathed out, defeated.

******~Malfoy~

The kitchen grew quiet and Harry instantly regretted having said anything at all. The silence drew on and he became even more nervous, if that were possible. Finally, Snape spoke.

"Lucius?" Snape asked and drew his face in a look of concentration and Draco's mouth gaped open.

Harry, realizing that they had mistaken what he had said, breathed a great sigh of relief and looked up.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked, seeing that Severus was calculating something.

"I have not seen him doing much at all lately, but that could be a ploy. I'll keep a closer watch over him," Severus said. Yes, Snape had seen Lucius at meetings and such but he appeared to be as out of the loop as the rest of the Death Eaters. There must be something more to it, however, and Severus was determined to figure it out.

Draco got up and left the kitchen. Severus sighed. Draco hadn't wanted to talk about his father ever since he had found out that Lucius hadn't even attended the memorial service his mother had had for him. Lucius hadn't even shed a tear for his son. Instead, he praised the Dark Lord for getting rid of the "weaklings." Severus sighed again. There had been a time in which Severus believed Lucius had grown into a man with feeling….but then the Dark Lord returned.

"I should be leaving as well," Severus said, nodding his goodbye at Dumbledore, and apparating away.

Harry didn't even see Snape go, still looking toward the hallway Malfoy had just disappeared down and thinking about why Draco had left so suddenly.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said, startling Harry out of his thoughts. "Have you thought about what I said before? About building a relationship between you and Draco?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to do so," Dumbledore said.

*******~Relationship Building~

Draco was pacing back and forth in his room trying to forget everything he had just heard but failing miserably at it. Now his thoughts were limited to his father. His father hadn't even cared that he died - well, he hadn't actually died, true, but his father didn't know that! At least his mother had cared enough about him to throw him a memorial service. He had wanted to let her know that he was still alive but Severus had said that it would be too dangerous now that she was required to attend all the recent meetings and therefore, be in the presence of the Dark Lord a great deal more than she had before. His mother wasn't as good at hiding her thoughts from the Dark Lord.

His father was strict on him when he was growing up, sure, but Draco had believed that it was because he _cared_. He obviously didn't and that shattered Draco's illusions of him completely. He had admired his father, looked up to him, _loved_ him and his father didn't give a lick about him.

"Damnit!" Draco said and slammed his fist against the wall.

"What's wrong?" a voice said and Draco looked up to glare at his unwelcome visitor.

"Merlin, Potter, don't you knock?" Draco growled and Harry looked confused.

"The door was open, Malfoy," Harry pointed out and that just made Draco glare harder.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco said but not with as much spite as before and continued pacing. Upon reaching the opposite wall, Draco realized that Potter offered a satisfactory distraction from his thoughts and instead of telling Potter to leave, he turned around and barked out, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know what's wrong," Harry said. "Why did you just get up and leave like that?"

Draco examined Potter. Potter was in his usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt. The jeans were alright, not as frayed as the other pair Draco had seen him in before but the shirt was completely the wrong color for him.

"That shirt makes you look like a troll," Draco said.

Harry was thoroughly confused by the unexpected change in topic and didn't know what to say at first. Then he realized that Malfoy was insulting him.

"Hey!" Harry said, affronted.

"Is that the best you can do?" Draco asked and chuckled at the delayed come-back.

"Shut up!" Harry said, gritting his teeth. Merlin, didn't Malfoy realize that he was trying to build a relationship with him?!

"And those shoes, Potter. Do you even clean them?" Draco said, still chuckling. "And your hair. Have you ever heard of a comb? And those ugly glasses," Draco scoffed and continued listing things.

Harry looked down at his shoes. What was wrong with his shoes!? They weren't even dirty, as far as he could tell. Malfoy was clearly trying to get a rise out of him and Harry didn't like it at all, but Dumbledore trusted Malfoy and Harry wanted to know why. The only way he was going to be able to trust Malfoy was if he questioned him under Veritaserum and he would have to get Malfoy to trust him in order to get him to take it.

"Malfoy, I just wanted to know what was wrong," Harry said, sighing.

Malfoy stopped his continuous insults and gapped at Potter. Malfoy couldn't believe that Potter wasn't insulting him back. That's how it worked between them, that's what they did and Potter chose NOW to be nice. Damnit!

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Malfoy screamed.

Harry, taken aback, just stared at Malfoy who looked majorly pissed off. Apparently, being nice to Malfoy just made matters worse.

"Um…" Harry said. "I just wanted to know what was wrong, is all."

"You wanted to know what's wrong, did you!?" Malfoy sneered. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! YOU! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! YOU STUPID, BRAINLESS, DIM-WITTED, IDIOTIC, OBTUSE, UNINTELLIGENT…" Malfoy ranted and Harry had had enough.

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled back.

"MAKE ME!" Draco screamed.

"I WILL!" Harry shouted, clenching his fists.

"THEN DO IT!" Draco sneered, clenching his fists as well.

"OK!" Harry yelled.

Both of them were standing with their fists clenched glaring at each other and Harry

dared to do the one thing Malfoy couldn't and drew his wand.

Malfoy seemed to calm down immediately, unclenching his fists, and standing still, the sneer still intact, however.

"You wouldn't," Malfoy said.

Harry looked at his wand and then back at Malfoy, realizing that he was pointing his wand at a virtually defenseless person. He lowered his wand.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

Malfoy stayed quiet from the opposite side of the room. Harry saw him clenching his fists as if to fight but when Harry looked at his eyes he knew that wasn't his intent. Harry was shocked. Malfoy's eyes were…well, as Rita Skeeter had put it, "glistening with tears."

"Is that why you came here?" Malfoy's voice was low and deep. "To shove it in my face, Potter?"

Harry's stomach clenched in guilt.

"Wanted to get your kicks, did you? Wanted to make sure I knew my place?" Malfoy hissed, eyes still tearing up.

Harry didn't know what to say. He felt awful now. Malfoy's magic was still bound and Harry knew he wouldn't want to deal with the prospect of not having his own magic anymore. Ever since he had learned it, magic had been a part of him and he wouldn't be the same without it. Even during the summer with the Dursley's when he wasn't allowed to use magic, he could still feel it inside him. Malfoy didn't even have that. He didn't want to think about how Malfoy, who had grown up with magic _all his life_, felt about losing his.

"I..I'm..sor.." Harry murmured.

"Get out, Potter. Just leave," Malfoy said not even letting Harry apologize. Draco knew he was about to lose it and he didn't want to do it in front of Potter.

Harry saw the struggle Draco appeared to be having and understood that he should leave now. He turned and closed the door for Draco on the way out. He leaned against the wall of the hallway for a moment, feeling awful about what happened. He heard Draco's muffled crying through the door and his gut clenched painfully. He quietly descended the stairs, leaving Malfoy in privacy.

"Shit," Harry muttered to himself.

*******~A New Day~

"Hermione, I don't even know what that is!" Harry said, exasperated, putting his head in is hands.

Harry had been researching ways to unbind magic all day with Hermione. After the incident with Malfoy the day before, Harry had been guilty enough that he felt a need to help search for a solution. But his efforts didn't seem to be much help. Hermione continually had to explain terms to him from the books they were using for research. Harry sweared he was reading some kind of foreign language.

"Give up, mate. It doesn't make sense to me either," Ron said helpfully from his seat and offered Harry a cookie. Harry accepted it gratefully.

"Why did Dumbledore think I could be of any help with this?" Harry asked aloud.

"He most likely thinks you would be helpful with the spell work once we find the answer," Hermione said, flipping a page.

"Why would I be needed?" Harry questioned.

"Well, you are good at defense against the dark arts and this is that because binding magic is of the dark arts," Hermione said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Well, you also are very talented, mate," Ron chipped in, biting into a cookie. "I mean, you can do stuff that's hard for other wizards. I figure if we come across something that Hermione and I can't do, we call you in," Ron said.

"Oh," Harry said and blushed at the compliment. Ron hadn't ever complimented him like that before. Harry remembers back in fourth year when Ron was even jealous of him. Apparently, going out with Hermione had risen Ron's self-esteem a great deal. That made Harry smile.

"Harry, why don't you try this book. It's a bit easier," Hermione said, handing Harry a new book. Harry opened the book. It wasn't any easier and Harry scowled.

"Why are you so interested in finding a cure for Malfoy now anyway?" Ron asked.

Harry knew they would eventually ask him that and had been grateful that they hadn't before now.

"I just want to now, is all," Harry said and Hermione looked at him quizzically. "I just don't think I'd like it much if I didn't have my magic," he finished and Hermione appeared satisfied and returned to her book.

"Really? Is that why?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Honestly?" Ron asked again.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" Ron asked again.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"What? I was just asking," Ron said and got up to get more cookies.

Harry was glad the questioning was over and he and Hermione returned to their research. Ron returned with another plate of cookies and continued to look suspiciously at Harry. Harry was unnerved but kept his nose in his book.

******~Questions and Answers~

Upstairs in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter was assaulted by none other than his best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Hey!" Harry said and tried to move out of Ron's tight hold on his shoulders that was keeping him from escaping.

"I want to know why," Ron said. "And I'm not letting go until I do so you might as well just tell me," Ron said, holding Harry firmly.

"Fine! Just let go!" Harry said.

"No!" Ron said, knowing Harry was going to escape out the door as soon as he did.

"Ok, ok," Harry said and stopped struggling. "He was crying," Harry said, looking down at the floor.

"Who was crying?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered, fresh guilt rising up in him.

"He was crying?" Ron asked, stunned. "Crying about not having his magic?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh," Ron said and released his grip. "So you feel sorry for him, then?"

"No! I mean..err..um..yeah, I guess," Harry said, a bit confused about what he was feeling for Malfoy.

"It's not your fault he doesn't have his magic," Ron said. "So what if he was crying?"

"But I…I _made_ him cry," Harry said, gut clenching.

"What?" Ron asked. "What do you mean you made him cry?"

"I mean…I mean I made him cry," Harry said. "I drew my wand on him."

"For what? What'd he do?" Ron asked dangerously.

"We were fighting about something stupid and I drew my wand and he started crying," Harry said and felt absolutely horrible again like he had when he was with Malfoy.

"I don't think you should feel bad about it, mate," Ron said, seeing Harry focusing on the floor and playing with the end of his shirt.

"I know," Harry said, looking up and reassuring Ron with a smile.

"Ok. Good," Ron said, and slapped him on the back cheerfully.

Hermione called from downstairs and Ron smiled at Harry, turned and jogged out of the room to go meet her.

"But I do," Harry whispered to the empty room.

******~Guilt Continued~

Harry was sitting up in bed with a book in his lap at twelve-thirty at night.

"Damnit, this doesn't make any sense," Harry muttered to himself and flipped another page.

The book was saying that scurvy-grass and dittany could be mixed together but Harry knew that dittany didn't do anything at all in potions anymore. He remembered hearing it from Neville that dittany had mutated in the last one-hundred years and that it was no longer able to mix with other ingredients. Since the book Harry was using was older than that, Harry was getting thoroughly frustrated. The binding magic spell was very old and no one knew exactly which era it originated from. The wizarding world had eventually banned it from all books since 1471 because it was seen as a wrongful infringement on a wizard's basic right to magic. Back then, binding magic had been seen as harsher than the Unforgivables combined. Harry worried if they would ever be able to find anything to reverse the binding of magic on Malfoy. It seemed that Snape knew the spell to bind magic but even he did not know or had ever heard of a cure for it, according to Hermione. Hence, the immense research needed.

"Damnit," Harry muttered and flipped another page.

*****~Good News~

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly as she burst into Harry's room, an open book in her hands.

Harry, who had been soundly asleep, fully-clothed with books scattered around his bed and one still lying on his stomach shot up straight in bed, fumbling for his wand until realizing that it was just Hermione.

"I think I've found it!" Hermione said proudly and Harry just stared at her for a bit before finally catching on to what she was saying.

"Oh!" Harry said, scrambling out of bed eagerly, which turned out to be quite hazardous with all the books in the way. Glancing at the clock, Harry saw that it was already three in the afternoon. He vaguely remembered that the sun had just been rising when he had started reading _Mysteries of Magic_ but still was unsure about how long ago he actually fell asleep.

"Where'd you find it?" Harry asked as he followed Hermione out of the room and Hermione handed him the book. Harry looked at the page that Hermione pointed at which displayed a simple spell.

"This is it?" Harry asked wearily. Surely, just a simple spell like this wouldn't be enough to reverse the complex, dark-magic needed to bind magic in the first place?

Hermione didn't drop her smile. "I really think it will. This is the closest thing to it that I have been able to find and although it looks simple, I think the creator of the original spell had that it mind. Would you create a complex, binding of magic spell that someone could eventually use against you without being able to reverse it easily?" Hermione asked.

"Well…no," Harry said, still looking at the book wearily as he and Hermione arrived in the living room, where Ron was waiting with floo powder in hand.

"Mum's waiting for us. She said we had to go as soon as we got you out of bed," Ron said a bit gloomily. Either because a cure for Malfoy had been found or because Hermione appeared so proud of herself for finding it, Harry didn't know. Either way, Ron wasn't happy.

"Come on, Harry! Quickly!" Hermione said cheerfully, shoving Harry a bit on the shoulder towards the fireplace.

Grabbing the floo powder with Hermione's repeated promptings, Harry figured out why Ron was so miserable: Hermione appeared intent on a goal and was even more bossy than usual. Harry couldn't help but understand Hermione's excitement, though, when his own heart was pounding with it.

As he dropped the floo powder and said his destination, Harry shockingly realized that he hadn't had any dreams. Harry hoped dearly that Voldemort had given up with his sick game.

*****~Malfoy Happy~

Mrs. Weasley greeted them happily when they all arrived. Mrs. Weasley appeared to be as excited as Hermione.

"This is wonderful news!" Mrs. Weasley said and led them all to the kitchen where the table was surrounded with familiar faces.

"It's not very wonderful to us," George muttered under his breath and Mrs. Weasley glared at both him and Fred. Harry could understand now why Mrs. Weasley was so happy about finding an unbinding spell. He had heard the Mrs. Weasley had taken to practically guarding Malfoy in her own home from the Fred and George. It would be nice if she didn't have to worry all the time about Malfoy who didn't have magic and couldn't defend himself…and Harry's stomach hurt again.

"Well, then, let me see the spell," Snape's voice snapped Harry back to attention as he watched Hermione hand him the book.

"This is impossibly too simple," Snape said. "It can't be it."

Hermione glared. Having her hard work insulted was not something she enjoyed.

"We haven't even tried it," Remus said from across the table. "Severus, you know as well as I, that sometimes the simplest spells can do great magic."

Snape scowled but returned the book back to Hermione without a word. Harry had a faint guess that Snape was just unhappy that he hadn't found it first.

"Well, then, lets give it a try," Tonks said, slamming her hand on the table as if to emphasize her point. Tonks hair was slighty blue today and shorter than the last time Harry had seen her. She sat next to Remus, close enough to portray that they were more than just friends. Harry made a note to ask about how their relationship was doing later.

"Lets not," Fred started.

"And say we did," George finished.

Mrs. Weasley glared again at her sons who recoiled.

"Alright," Mr. Weasley said. "Who should perform the spell?"

"I should, obviously," Snape said with is nose in the air and even though Snape's snooty attitude annoyed Harry, Harry knew that Snape was probably the only person Malfoy trusted to perform any sort of magic on him.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Someone should go tell Mr. Malfoy. I believe he has not been told yet?" Dumbledore asked.

"He hasn't come out of his room all day," Mrs. Weasley said and upon hearing this, Harry's heart dropped to his stomach. "I'm not sure why," Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at Fred and George.

"Hey! We didn't do anything!" Fred said indignantly.

Harry knew that they hadn't. _He _had. Harry didn't think it would be possible to feel any more guilty. He was even more intent on making sure Malfoy got his magic back.

"Let's go tell him," Harry said and Hermione was right with him, prompting Fred and George to stop justifying themselves to Mrs. Weasley. Snape rose to his feet and walked out of the room with Harry and Hermione following at his heels.

Someone was knocking at his door and interrupting him from his research. Malfoy was not planning on opening the door or even bothering to say go away. He continued reading, ignoring the repeated knocks at his door.

"Open the door," a voice said from the other side of the door and Malfoy hopped to his feet instantly and opened the door.

"Severus, sor..," Malfoy stopped short of apologizing when he saw two faces that he did not want to see: Potter and Granger.

"What are they doing here?" Malfoy hissed, glaring - at Potter specifically, especially Potter.

Harry did not return Malfoy's glare but took it, believing that he deserved it. Harry was just glad that Malfoy was not crying anymore which he had, when walking up the stairs, horrifyingly imagined.

Severus looked over his shoulder and sighed. "They apparently found the answer," he said simply.

"What?" Malfoy gasped out, shocked. They couldn't possibly have!? He had been searching for it himself everyday! How dare they find it before he did!

Severus grabbed a book from Granger's hand and handed it to him. Malfoy grabbed it hastily to discover out what exactly had been found. Malfoy laughed when he saw the simple spell written on the page.

"They haven't found anything!" Malfoy hissed out. "This couldn't possibly be it."

"I agree," Severus said, "But there is no harm in trying it."

Malfoy looked up at him. "But.."

"Some of the simplest spells can do great magic, Draco," Severus said and Harry looked up, shocked that Snape was using words that Remus had just used against him just a few moments ago. Hermione too appeared a bit shocked and Harry saw Draco nod a bit.

"Fine," Draco mumbled.

Back downstairs in the kitchen with the other Order members watching, Severus took his wand out and pointed it at Draco.

"Recurso Veneficium," Severus said and nothing happened. Snape repeated the spell twice more with no effect. Severus sighed and Malfoy glared at Potter.

"I knew it wouldn't work. One of your tricks, Potter? One of your games?" Malfoy hissed and Harry looked down at the ground.

"Let me try," Mr. Weasley said helpfully. Mr. Weasley also had no effect.

One by one, each Order member tried the spell. Even Fred and George grudgingly tried but nothing happened. Finally, Dumbledore asked Harry to try.

"NO!" Malfoy screamed. "Don't come near me, Potter!" he said, angry eyes laying into to Harry. Malfoy realized that Potter wasn't glaring back at him, but looking at him with honest eyes with his head bowed a bit as if to say 'sorry.' Malfoy wondered if Potter truly felt sorry about the day before. Malfoy shook himself. It didn't matter. He still hated Potter and he wasn't coming near him with a wand.

"Draco.." Dumbledore said.

"NO!" Malfoy said again.

"Albus" Snape said. "It hasn't worked with either of the Order members. Why would Potter be able to do anything different?"

Dumbledore just looked on with sparkling eyes and Severus sighed, knowing that Dumbledore must be seeing something that none of them could see, like always.

"Fine," Severus said.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked politely and Harry looked at him and then at Malfoy who was listening to Snape, who was whispering something in his ear. Then Malfoy stood still and looked expectantly at Potter, an eyebrow arched.

"Well?" Malfoy asked.

"Ok," Harry said and drew his wand. "Recurso Veneficium."

Surprisingly to all in the room, including Harry, a clear light shot out of Harry's wand and hit Malfoy in the chest. Malfoy stumbled a bit at the impact but adjusted himself quickly as the light died out.

"It worked!" Hermione shouted victoriously and Tonks leaped from her seat in a shout of her own.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, _wonderful_," Fred and George both muttered gloomily and Ron appeared none too happy about it either.

"Well, I'll be!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Splendid," Dumbledore said.

"Un-fucking-believable," Draco said, looking down and touching his chest where the spell had hit him. "I can feel it.," Draco said, shocked. "My magic….it's back," Draco said and it was then that something incredible happened that made Harry's heart turn from guilt to joy.

Draco Malfoy smiled.

Later that evening, Draco Malfoy could be found putting up a ward around his room. The twins looked on gloomily from the hallway.

"Don't even think about trying anything," Draco said to the red-headed, evil gits. "I know more dark magic that you could possibly…" Draco stopped when Snape appeared out of nowhere and glared at him, scolding him for mentioning dark magic around people that were protecting him.

"_Protecting_ me? These two don't do a damn thing to 'protect' me!" Draco said.

"Draco," Severus hissed and Draco simply nodded but glared threateningly at the twins after Severus moved on down the stairs.

Harry, who was sitting downstairs at the kitchen table, was drinking a cup of tea as the other Order members engaged in conversation. Harry still couldn't believe that the spell had worked for him. None of the others could do it. Not Snape, not Mrs. Weasley, not Remus, not even Tonks and she was an Auror. He didn't understand why the spell had _only_ worked for him. Dumbledore had said that he "had a hunch" and Harry wasn't sure what that meant. It was odd, though, how the spell had worked so easily for him.

"Harry," Dumbledore said and shook Harry from his thoughts. "Perhaps you can research more about this spell and discover why it only worked for you?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. It was strange that Dumbledore's portrait could read his thoughts like that. This portrait seemed so much more… "alive" than any other one Harry had come across.

"Um…sir," Harry said after nodding his head. "I was wondering why you seem so..so much more.."

"Alive?" Dumbledore asked, knowingly.

"Er…yeah," Harry said.

"Ah, yes. You see, I was painted by a painter who uses newer techniques. I was spelled to be more alive," Dumbledore said.

"Oh," Harry said. That would make sense. It's like when the muggle world gets newer technology. Of course the wizarding world gets newer magic.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "Is there something else on your mind?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and then around the room at the others who were engrossed in their own individual conversations.

"I..yeah," Harry said. "Malfoy. Is it really ok for him to have magic here?" Harry asked.

"I trust him," Dumbledore said simply and this reassured Harry.

Truthfully, Harry had been thinking about Malfoy all night but not really about the matter of trusting him. Malfoy hadn't said a word to him after he had cast the spell. He had just received a new wand from Snape and had immediately cast a spell or two to try out his magic. What really captured Harry's mind was Malfoy's smile after he had felt his magic come back. Harry couldn't recall ever having seen Malfoy smile, actually smile like that….except for in his dreams. Harry found that the real-life Malfoy's smile was much more pleasant and Harry hadn't been able to stop picturing it in his head ever since. He really did try to but that smile was just so…Merlin, he couldn't stop thinking about it! Harry realized that he sorely wanted to see it again.

"Well, mate," Ron said, slapping Harry on the back. "Ready to go?"

"Um…yeah, sure," Harry said and set his tea cup down and got up from his seat.

He walked with Ron to the fireplace where Hermione was waiting for them. The other Order members gathered around to say goodbye to the three of them. As Ron was being hugged by his mother and Hermione was talking to Tonks, Harry saw as someone descended the stairs slowly. Malfoy still had his wand in his hand. Harry hadn't seen him put it down for a second since he got it.

"Potter," Malfoy said and Harry was disappointed that he wasn't smiling anymore but happy that at least he wasn't glaring.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Malfoy asked and Harry nodded and followed Malfoy back up the stairs. He didn't even pay attention to the others who watched him walk away. He was too focused on Malfoy, secretly hoping to see another smile.

Harry kept a hand on his own wand, though, still not trusting Malfoy. Entering Malfoy's room, Harry heard the click of the door as Malfoy closed it. Something about the situation made Harry's heart beat faster. If Malfoy tried anything, he had his wand and the other Order members were just downstairs. He wasn't afraid, certainly. No, it was something else that was making his heart beat faster.

"I wanted to say," Malfoy said, walking around to stand in front of Harry. "I wanted to say..er…" Malfoy appeared to be straining with whatever words he wanted to say, his blond hair falling over his eyes as he looked down at the ground.

"What?" Harry asked curiously, his heart still beating fast.

"I wanted to say," Malfoy looked into is eyes and Harry almost got lost in them, his heart pounding in his chest. "Thank you," Malfoy said.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. That was it. Malfoy just wanted to thank him. He had no reason to get all bent out of shape. Merlin, it seemed like Harry still was getting confused by his dreams even when he hadn't had any last night.

"Ok..sure..no problem," Harry said and turned to leave when Malfoy grabbed his arm.

"No, Potter. I mean it. Thank you," Malfoy said. Harry just stared at Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes were so intent with purpose and Harry started to react like he did in his dreams. Shamefully, Harry looked down at the ground.

"Thanks," Harry said and tried to jerk his arm free but Malfoy's grip tightened and Harry looked up at him questioningly.

Malfoy had grown very still and was staring at him. Harry watched as his eyes lowered and he could swear the Malfoy was staring at his lips. _His_ lips. Malfoy's staring was not helping at all with his growing problem that he wanted to hide.

"Malf..," Harry began but was stopped suddenly when Malfoy threw him up against the back of the door.

"Whaa…" Harry began, his heart still beating rapidly because Malfoy was still staring at him but not into his eyes.

Malfoy didn't say anything at all and appeared to be breathing as quickly as Harry was. Harry licked his lips nervously and Malfoy let out a noise that sounded like a whimper. Then Malfoy's lips covered his and Harry squeaked and pushed on Malfoy's shoulders but Malfoy took his wrists and pinned them to the door. Harry tried struggling some more but then Malfoy's tongue touched his and Harry couldn't find the heart to struggle anymore. He liked it; the way Malfoy's tongue glided against his - it felt velvety soft but Malfoy was using it in the roughest way possible and Harry's cock responded delightedly at the pleasure Malfoy was creating in his mouth. They kissed roughly and Harry didn't know how long it had lasted when Malfoy pulled away. Malfoy released his grip and backed up, looking at him, breathing deeply. Harry just looked back, shocked at what just happened. Feeling completely overwhelmed with the situation, Harry hastily opened the door and ran out.

He stopped in the hallway before entering the living room in order to collect himself and to appear calm in front of the others. He just couldn't deal with something like this! It wasn't possible that something like what just happened could happen! Harry thought. He walked calmly to the fireplace and took the floo powder when Ron handed it to him. Ron and Hermione flooed right after him.

"So, mate, what'd he say?" Ron asked Harry when they were back at Grimmauld Place.

"Oh..uh.." Harry had to collect himself again. "He said thank you."

"No way! He thanked you?" Ron said in awe. "Never would have thought in a million years."

"Some of us do have manners, Ron," Hermione said.

"Are you saying I don't?" Ron asked.

"I'm just saying.." Hermione said.

"Because I do, I'll have you know! I'm a perfect gentleman," Ron said, raising his chin in the air.

Harry stopped listening to the two of them and walked upstairs to his bedroom, thinking entirely too many thoughts. He crawled into his bed in the same clothes he had slept in and been in all day, not caring at all about such matters when he had a much greater issue on his mind.

_Why had Malfoy kissed him?_

Harry just didn't understand it. There must be some reason to it. He hadn't been dreaming. Harry pinched himself to make sure. Nope, not dreaming.

_Why?_

The next morning, Harry finally rolled out of bed to go take a shower. He hadn't slept all night, still asking the same question over and over again. _Why? _He didn't know why, but he had decided he was going to find out. Otherwise, his own endless questions and thoughts were going to drive him insane.

After lazily putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Harry went downstairs to floo to the Weasley's home.

"The Burrow!"

After falling out of the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley's shocked gasp was followed by a delivery of muffins being handed to him.

"Oh, dear. I didn't expect you!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Hear, have a muffin, dear. I'm sure you haven't had breakfast yet?"

Harry shook his head and took a muffin. He _was_ awfully hungry.

"What are you doing here so early?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh..I.." Harry said, trying to think of a lie but realizing that he didn't have one. "I came to see Malfoy."

"I'm not sure if he's awake yet, dear. Would you like to have some breakfast and wait?" Mrs. Weasley said and Harry nodded gratefully.

He supposed it was a bit early but Harry had just been so intent on finding some answers that he hadn't even glanced at a clock before he left. He hadn't even thought of calling Mrs. Weasley first, either. Harry worried if he was already losing his mind over this.

Malfoy arrived downstairs about a half-an-hour later and Harry was sitting with Mrs. Weasley at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted as Malfoy entered.

"Morning," Malfoy said, glancing at Harry. "What's he doing here?"

"He came to see you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said and handed Malfoy a plate with toast on it, his usual breakfast, supposedly. Harry was positive Mrs. Weasley thought this was just about him trying to "build a relationship" with Malfoy. Harry worried what Mrs. Weasley would say if he found out why he was really here.

Malfoy looked at him questioningly, then shrugged. "I'll talk to you when I'm done eating then," and Malfoy walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Harry jumped up and followed him.

"Hey!" Harry said. Malfoy had kissed him last night and now just rudely walked away from him? What kind of person…oh, wait, it was Malfoy. Right, Harry thought. Malfoy's not like other people.

"What is it, Potter?" Malfoy turned around at the top of the stairs. "What do you want this early in the morning?"

"I wanted to ask you about…about..," Harry stumbled over his words, nervousness engulfing him. He wasn't so sure he could talk about it in the hallway out here. "Can we talk in your room?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked at him oddly but shrugged and walked into his room with his plate. Harry followed and closed the door.

"So what do you want?" Malfoy asked, plopping down on his bed. Seeing Malfoy on a bed painfully reminded Harry of his dreams, even if Malfoy eating toast was not at all similar to his dreams.

"I…I..wanted to ask about." Harry took a deep breath and Malfoy arched an eyebrow. "I wanted to ask about last night. Why?" Harry asked.

Malfoy set his toast down. "Why?" he said. "I thanked you because it was the proper thing to do, idiot, and I'm not doing it again so thank your lucky stars that you got to hear it," Malfoy said.

Harry just stared at Malfoy. He couldn't honestly believe that that was what he was hear for? The stupid thank you?

"I mean the kiss, Malfoy!" Harry said, a bit angered now.

Malfoy looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"What the hell are you talking about, Potter?" he asked.

Harry's face drew in confusion. Malfoy was looking at him like he had no clue what he was talking about. Was Malfoy pretending that it never happened now?

"The kiss!" Harry hissed and when Malfoy still stared at him in confusion he added, "You kissed me!" he clarified.

"I did not!" Malfoy said, clearly appalled by the idea. "What the hell have you been taking?" he asked.

"I haven't been taking anything!" Harry said, annoyed. "You kissed me, damnit!"

"I did not!" Malfoy said.

"You did too!" Harry screamed.

"I did not!"

"You kissed me!" Harry said.

"Stop saying that!" Malfoy said, rising to his feet now, clearly angered. "I don't know what the fuck is your problem, Potter, but get this threw your thick head. I NEVER kissed you!" Malfoy said.

"But…but.." Harry stuttered. Malfoy was adamantly denying it. Why?

"Now if you had some sick-twisted dream about me, then I would appreciate it if you refrained from telling me about them or better yet, having them at all!" Malfoy said and proceeded to shove Harry out of his room.

Malfoy's door slammed in his face and Harry was left completely confused. Had it been a dream?

Harry walked down the stairs, deep in thought. He had pinched himself last night to make sure it hadn't been a dream, though. It was real. Harry was not so far gone that he could mistake his dreams for reality like that. Malfoy had kissed him last night; Harry had felt it, could still remember the feeling of it. It had been real.

Grabbing the floo powder, Harry called out his destination. It had been real, Harry was sure of it.

Climbing up the stairs to his room at Grimmauld place, Harry repeated the events of last night in his mind. He had not been dreaming, he was sure of it. Then why had Malfoy denied it?

And then it hit him.

Malfoy was an asshole.

That's it! Harry thought. Malfoy was denying it all on purpose! Didn't want to admit to it, did he? Didn't want anyone to know that he had kissed Harry Potter. Probably afraid of what Snape would say.

Harry sighed in relief. He wasn't crazy. Malfoy was just a bastard.

*****~Unexpected Arrival~

Harry Potter lay tossing and turning in bed in yet another unpleasant dream that appeared to be much more 'pleasant' than it should be. In his aroused state, Harry grabbed the nearest thing to him and hugged it tightly to him.

"AAAAAHH!" a voice yelled out and startled Harry awake and he nearly fell off the bed as something that he thought was a pillow scrambled away from him.

Upon opening his eyes, Harry found that Malfoy stood above him.

"What the fuck, Potter!?" Malfoy shouted and Harry grimaced at the loud sound.

"Shush," Harry said, lazily bringing his finger to his lips in a plea for silence.

"What do you mean 'shush'! What the fuck are you doing in my bed, Potter!?" Malfoy screamed and finally Harry woke up enough to realize that he was not dreaming anymore and scrambled out of the bed at an astonishing speed.

"I..I…" Harry stuttered, looking around the room in confusion. He was not in his room at Grimmauld Place. Looking back at a thoroughly frightened Malfoy, he didn't know what to say. He had no idea why he was in Malfoy's bed or how he had even got to the Weasley's home.

"First that kiss thing and now this!?" Draco's voice was far to loud this early in the morning. Harry could barely raise his own voice first thing in the morning. Apparently, Malfoy had no difficulties there. "Sharing your sick fantasy with me yesterday was one thing but molesting me in my sleep is something I will not tolerate," Malfoy hissed and Harry just stared at the wand Malfoy was pointing at his chest in shock.

"I was not.." Harry began and stumbled over the word 'molesting,' blushing against his will. He had just been hugging Malfoy. Worse, even, he was still hard. Harry pulled at his shirt to cover his embarrassment, willing it away.

"Commuto Feles!" Draco shouted and Harry squeaked in shock when a spell hit him.

Suddenly, the world was a lot bigger. Looking up, Harry saw a smirking Malfoy. Knowing that couldn't be good, Harry looked down at himself and discovered he was covered in fur. He looked down at his hands to see little black paws instead. Malfoy had turned him into a cat. Damnit.

Harry was curled up under the back porch of the Weasley's home, trying to hide from the gnomes who had been harassing him all day.

After turning into a cat, Malfoy had picked him up by the scruff of the neck (which was not pleasant) and dropped him outside the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He had whinned and scratched the closed door but to no avail. Malfoy wasn't going to change him back. Harry had then gone in search for someone who would. Having never been a cat (or any other animal, for that matter), walking down the stairs on all fours was a strange feeling but Harry accomplished that task without any injuries. He found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. He jogged over to her and bumped into her leg to gain attention, meowing when she looked down.

"Oh, and what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley had said and picked him up. Happy that Mrs. Weasley had him now, he meowed again. "Why aren't you the cutest thing!" she cooed. She petted him on the top of his head. "How did you get inside?" She questioned. Mrs. Weasley carried him to the door and walked outside, putting him down in the grass. "Run along, now. Go on!" Mrs. Weasley shooed and Harry, realizing that he had been mistaken for a stray meowed in protest. Mrs. Weasley looked down at him and smiled. "Oh, alright," she said, taking out her wand and magicing up a bowl of milk. She then turned and walked back inside.

Now Harry was hiding from the damn gnomes, thoroughly pissed off at Malfoy the entire time.

Then he heard thunder off in the distance, ensuring rain.

Damnit.

Draco Malfoy was quite pleased with himself. He had just transfigured a new pair of pants for himself as well as a comb. Indeed, Draco Malfoy was making the most out of his recently returned magic.

Draco continued to transfigure random things, ensuring himself that his magic had not grown weak. He had checked his wards as soon as he at thrown Potter out. They had still been in place. Somehow Potter had gotten passed his ward without his invitation. He would have to ask Snape about stronger ones, especially now that Potter had some twisted obsession with him. He had no idea what Potter had been talking about the day before. Something about a kiss. As if he would ever kiss Potter! Obviously, Potter was insane. Although, he had seemed insistent and Malfoy didn't know why. He planned on telling Severus about it, especially now that Potter had decided to break passed his wards in order to grab him in his sleep. Based on all he knew about Potter, he knew that Potter was not an aggressive person. Rumors about his 'relationship' with that Ravenclaw told what a disaster it was to put two passive people together. That Weasley girl who was much more aggressive would have been a good fit. He hadn't known why they had split up, though. That girl..Jenny..what was her name? Oh, right! Ginny. Come to think of it, he didn't know where the younger Weasley was. He hadn't seen her at any time he had been here. Interesting. Draco decided he would investigate that at another time.

So even if Potter had been attracted to him (who wouldn't be?), he wouldn't have come on like that. Besides, Potter was a Gryffindor and coming onto him through Slytherin tactics was completely out of character. He would definitely have to talk to Severus about this.

Harry watched the rain pour down from under the porch. The rain had at least scared off the gnomes who had almost come across his hiding place.

Harry was thinking since there wasn't much else he could do. So the dreams from Voldemort hadn't stopped; he had had one last night about Malfoy again. But more disturbing was the fact that he had somehow ended up in Malfoy's bed this morning. He did not know how that could have happened. Harry didn't even know how to apparate. He was set to take the test later this summer, but he was still having trouble with it. And if he had apparated underage wouldn't they have sent an owl or something, telling him of his impending doom? Maybe he had gotten one and it was waiting for him at Grimmauld Place.

Harry curled himself up a bit more, curling his paws underneath him. If someone came across him now, they would see a frightened-looking cat. Harry was a bit frightened. The fact that he was doing magic while he was asleep was quite frightening. Doing magic when he couldn't control it or even be aware of it was not a pleasant discovery. He didn't know what to do now.

Minutes later, after watching the rain with dazed eyes, Harry realized that his dreams must have had something to do with his ending up in Malfoy's bed. He had been dreaming about Malfoy and then ended up actually holding Malfoy in bed. Had that been Voldemort's plan? Were the dreams being sent to cause uncontrollable magic? Harry shivered and not from the cold.

Draco walked into the warm kitchen, glad to see soup on the table. The rain poured down on the house, droplets hitting the windows and Draco looked out and frowned at the darkening sky. The weather looked like it was getting worse and not better.

"Here you are, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed him a glass of water. He thanked her politely and set the glass down.

Mrs. Weasley was a good-willed, loving person, Draco knew, and her Gryffindor-ish heart annoyed him sometimes, but her being the only person in the house who would take his word over the twins', he had decided to make nice, build an alliance, if you will. It had served him well when he did not have his magic. The woman had taken up to protecting him then and Draco was now somewhat fond of her. He knew that his mother would snap at him for even thinking such a thing about a Weasley, but he couldn't help it. Mrs. Weasley had grown on him.

"So where's Potter?" Draco asked the table curiously. He had been wondering who had eventually turned him back. Suprisingly, he had not been revisited by a yelling, red-faced Potter today and he was interested in knowing why.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him curiously. "Harry?"

"Why are you asking?" Fred asked accusingly.

Draco just rolled his eyes at the red-head. "He showed up in my room today and I turned hin into a cat. Who turned him back?" Draco said.

"What!" George and Fred jumped up from their seats. Draco had his wand drawn before they could charge at him.

"He attacked me first!" Draco said in defense.

"A cat?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Oh no!" and with that she rushed to open the door, running out into the rain, calling for Harry.

Draco chuckled. So they hadn't recognized Potter. Even after he had turned Potter into a cat, he could tell it was Potter because of his big, green, innocent-looking eyes. Apparently, he was just more observant than a house-full of Gryffindors.

Then Draco realized that Potter had been outside in the rain all day and if Potter got sick, it would be his head. He wouldn't hear the end of it from the rest of the house. Moreover, what would Snape say!? Merlin's beard! Potter ruined everything!

He rushed outside after Mrs. Weasley. At least feigning a semblance of caring would score him points. He and Mrs. Weasley found him curled up under the back porch. The black cat looked frightened and Draco grimaced, knowing that Potter must be sick. Snape would kill him. Mrs. Weasley picked him up and carried him back inside. Sopping wet, Draco followed.

Mrs. Weasley took her wand out as soon as setting the cat down on the floor. She cast the reverse spell but nothing happened. Fred and George moved toward him and he pointed his wand at them to keep them away.

"Why isn't it working?" Fred said.

"What'd you do, Malfoy?" George growled.

"I didn't do anything! I just turned him into a cute little kitty," Malfoy smirked which only made the twins pull their wands out as well.

"Stop it! All of you! Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked the portrait.

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore said, smoothing down his beard in thought. "Draco, would you try?"

Draco nodded his head. They wouldn't be so mad at him if he fixed it, would they? He cast the spell and the black cat turned back into Harry Potter, a very _naked_ Harry Potter.

"Aaaah!" Harry yelled out, covering himself with his hands. Mrs. Weasley was already handing him a robe she had accio-ed, but not before Malfoy had seen what Potter had been hiding. Apparently, the rumors of Potter's "greatness" were not as far-fetched lies as he had thought. Not that he cared what Potter looked like naked. It was true that he appreciated male beauty as well as female beauty but Potter was still…well, Potter, however nice it was to look at him…

"Oh, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked, drying Harry's hair with a towel.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry answered and Draco sighed with relief at the knowledge that Potter did not get sick.

Potter still had a frown on his face, though, and Draco worried that something else was wrong with him. Maybe mental trauma or something. They'd all blame it on him, Draco knew.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said, observing the changes in Potter as well.

Harry looked at the ground instead of at Dumbledore.

"I think I have a problem," Harry said.

One thing was for sure, Draco was going to get an earful from Snape.

*********~Interesting Developments~

The entire Order was now actively keeping Draco and Harry away from one another. After hearing about Harry's dreams, Snape had almost spelled Harry another nose for not telling them of it sooner. Malfoy was shocked over the dreams but not as much as Harry would have thought. It seemed that Malfoy honestly believed beforehand that Harry was having dreams about him and hearing the news wasn't that big of a change. Of course, knowing that Voldemort was sending them and that Potter was not having them willingly stung Malfoy's ego a bit.

Unfortunately, Harry kept returning to Malfoy's bed in the morning regardless of special wards installed by Snape. Harry still had no idea how he was doing it and now had the great pleasure of being turned into a cat every morning.

"Damnit, Malfoy! Stop doing that!" Harry yelled at Malfoy after being returned to himself by George.

"Me? Why don't _you_ stop showing up in my bed!" Malfoy said, smirking at Harry's nakedness.

He was transforming Harry into a cat as punishment, of course, but if he, by chance, received pleasure from the sight of a naked Potter, well then, all the more enjoyable for him.

Fred was handing Harry a robe and Harry scowled at Malfoy as he put it over his shoulders. Harry could swear he saw disappointment in Malfoy's eyes as he covered himself.

"You do remember that kiss, don't you?" Harry asked quietly and Fred and George groaned in pure agony at this, having heard the two fight over whether or not a kiss did occur during the Order's meeting. It had been a classic "No I didn't" and "Yes you did" debate.

Malfoy's eyes flickered up to Harry's. "I told you before, I don't remember any kiss," Malfoy said.

"Well, I wasn't dreaming!" Harry yelled.

Draco just studied Potter for a minute. His face was firm, his eyes intent; they're was no dishonesty shown in Potter's movements. Draco had assumed that the fore mentioned 'kiss' had been another dream of Potter's when he had mentioned it to the Order. That had been two days ago; he had had time to reassess his dreams and Draco had assumed that Potter would have realized that the 'kiss' had been a dream. Potter seemed to still think that the kiss was not a dream, though, and that disturbed Draco. If the kiss actually did occurr and Draco didn't remember it, then something far more complex was taking place.

"I don't remember any kiss," Draco said to Severus.

"But I do! I know it wasn't a dream," Harry said from across the table.

Snape had arrived when Draco had called him, telling him it was a pressing matter. He had put magical barriers between Harry and Draco, but even then, he sat the two as far away from each other as possible. Snape did not know what he was dealing with and did not want to take any unnecessary risks.

"This is very interesting, indeed," Snape said. "I have recently told the Dark Lord of Potter's difficulties and he was very pleased but refused to indulge me with any explanations. The Dark Lord merely said 'All in good time' and hasn't spoken of it since," Snape said.

"I fear this is much more complicated than we thought," Dumbledore said and Snape nodded.

"I haven't been able to get any information from the rest of the Death Eater's either. I do not believe they are aware of the Dark Lord's meddling as of now," Snape said.

"What could it mean? I can't just walk around with the knowledge that I might do something and not remember it!" Draco cried in dismay.

"I do not believe there is cause for worry. Most likely you behaved the way you did because of Potter," Snape said slowly. "He has so far been able to somehow apparate to your room without knowing how and getting through _my _wards," Snape said disgruntled. "His magic is far more powerful than we thought and he must have used some kind of imperious on you…"

"I did not!" Harry cried.

"….without knowing," Snape finished, glaring at Potter.

"What am I suppose to do?" Draco cried. "I can't defend myself against Potter now!? What happens when he makes me do something even worse!" Draco cried, thoroughly upset about Potter having power over him.

"I won't!" Harry said in defense.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're doing magic while your unconscious Potter, what makes you think you will be able to stop it? Merlin, you're an idiot!"

Harry stood up. "I am not!"

"Sit down, Potter," Snape said dangerously.

Harry slowly sat down, glaring at Draco.

"Why don't we bind his magic?" Draco suggested cheerfully and Harry glared harder.

Snape shook his head. "No, that might be exactly what the Dark Lord is hoping for," he said.

"I think," Dumbledore began slowly. "I think the best course of action is to continue separating the two." Dumbledore sighed.

Snape looked up and nodded. He knew that this portrait of Dumbledore could never truly be Albus. Albus was much more insightful when it came to the Dark Lord's plans, but this portrait seemed to be at a loss. Snape sighed. It would be up to him now.

"I'll be leaving," he said and stood up. "Stay away from each other!" Snape growled, glaring only at Potter, of course, and apparated away.

Harry was sitting up in bed trying not to fall asleep. He didn't want to dream and he certainly didn't want to end up in Malfoy's bed again. His best chance of doing that was by not sleeping at all. With earphones, Harry listened to blasting music that wouldn't let him fall asleep.

Around dawn, Harry's eyes began to droop even with the music blaring. He sat up straighter and tried to focus. His thoughts began to wonder to Malfoy; this would have been around the time that he would have been in Malfoy's bed. Glancing over to his right, Harry jerked back, blinking rapidly, not comprehending what he was seeing.

Malfoy was in his bed.

"Aaaaah!" Harry yelled and scrambled out of bed, his earphones falling off onto the floor.

Malfoy, upon hearing the loud yell, sat up quickly scrambling for his wand on a nightstand that wasn't his. Realizing this, Draco slowly looked around, seeing Potter in a t-shirt and boxers (much like his own attire) panting across the room.

"What the hell, Potter!?" Draco yelled, throwing back the sheets and storming over to Harry, a mad look in his eye. "Didn't like my bed anymore, did you? Had to bring me to yours instead?"

"I didn't do anything!" Harry said, backing up, still stunned. "I wasn't even asleep!"

"So you did it on purpose then!" Draco cornered Harry against the wall. Seeing the look of fear in Potter's eyes caused a tingle of pleasure in Draco and he decided a bit of entertainment was in order. Draco dismissed Potter's stuttering denial of the situation and he slowly brought an arm up to lay against the wall near Potter's frightened face. "I'm not that easy," Draco hissed, bringing his face within inches of Potter's. "You have to work a little harder than that to get me," Draco said, smirking when he say Potter's mouth fall open in shock.

"I..you..shut up!" Harry said firmly and tried to push Malfoy away. Malfoy easily pinned Potter's hands to the wall.

"Is this what you want?" Draco asked sweetly. "You want me to kiss you, touch you, _take_ you?" Draco hissed and delighted in the squirms Potter was making.

"Get off me, Malfoy! I don't want it! I don't!" Harry repeated as much for himself as for Malfoy. Harry was trying desperately to ignore his own arousal at being held like this with Malfoy's lips so very close. He didn't want it. He didn't.

Malfoy chuckled and pulled away. Harry sighed in relief.

"If you don't want it, then why are you hard?" Malfoy inquired, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in a thoroughly arrogant, ego-induced way.

Harry looked down and the ground, covering himself with his hands and blushing.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, too embarrassed to put much spite into it.

Malfoy chuckled again. "So where's your bathroom? I've gotta piss," and Draco nearly giggled when Potter blushed harder. Merlin, Potter was so innocent! It both annoyed and excited him. If Potter wasn't Potter, Draco believed he would have fucked his innocence over and over again until that innocent twinkle in Potter's eye was completely diminished. Although thinking this way about Potter, a brainless Gryffindor no less, did worry Draco a bit.

He really needed to get laid.

Harry was pacing in his room while Malfoy was in the bathroom, thinking on what had happened. Harry hadn't felt himself doing any kind of magic at all this morning and couldn't figure out how Malfoy could have shown up in his bed. What was happening?

"I didn't want it," Harry whispered to himself, his thoughts quickly changing to the incident of Malfoy pinning him to the wall.

Harry kept repeating this to himself but knew that it was useless. He _had _enjoyed it. He had even wanted Malfoy to continue and was dying now of want, wishing that Malfoy had kissed him, touched him, done anything to him. The feeling of Malfoy's hands holding his wrists still lingered and Harry rubbed them, trying to get the feeling away. He didn't want to remember how badly he had wanted Malfoy just moments ago. His erection was not going away at all with this train of thought. Harry groaned, walking faster in circles.

Harry stopped pacing as he saw Malfoy in the doorway, staring at him.

"What?" he asked. Malfoy didn't say anything at all and continued to stare at him. Harry gasped out loud as he realized that he recognized the look Malfoy was giving him; it was the same one when Malfoy had kissed him that very first time, the one that Malfoy couldn't remember. Harry backed up nervously.

"Malfoy?" he questioned. "Are you okay?"

Malfoy walked to him and Harry was reminded of a snake by the way he walked; Malfoy _slithered _and Harry nervously backed up until his knees hit the bed and he tumbled over, landing on his back. In seconds, Malfoy was on him, grabbing the back of his head and slamming their mouths together.

"Nnnggh," Harry pushed at Malfoy and Malfoy grabbed his wrists and slammed them down on the bed. Harry's hips jerked involuntarily.

Malfoy thrust his hips down and Harry moaned as he felt Malfoy's hard length through his boxers.

_I don't want it, I don't want this_, Harry repeated in his head and struggled uselessly against the firm hold on his wrists.

Malfoy was moving his hips, continually bringing their cocks together and Harry's mind left him.

Bringing his knees up, Harry allowed Malfoy to settle between them and he thrust upwards. Malfoy groaned and soon they were in a mindless rhythm of hips and tongues.

Minutes later, Malfoy's thrusts became harder, more urgent and Harry moaned in approval. Harry spread his legs farther apart, as if giving permission for Malfoy take him and Malfoy's grip tightened on his wrists. A tongue thrust deep into his mouth and a firm, nearly brutal thrust by Malfoy sent Harry into climax and he moaned into the mouth still firmly attached to his own. Malfoy groaned and continued to thrust at Harry's now damp front. One, Two, Three more thrusts and Harry felt Malfoy coming and Harry shivered from how pleasant it felt on his groin.

Panting, the boys lay still, coming down from their high. Malfoy's head lay on Harry's chest, his eyes closed pleasantly. Blood began to flow back to Harry's brain and Harry's eyes widened in shock at what he had just done. Panting now more from shock and fear, Harry struggled to free his hands from Malfoy's grip.

Malfoy lazily brought his head up and Harry froze. Malfoy's eyes seemed to be changing from a lust-filled gaze to a slightly confused one. Malfoy looked at Potter and then at his hands that were holding Potter's wrists, confusion clouding his facial features.

"What…?" Draco began but then he felt something wet below and looked between his and Potter's bodies to see that their hips were attached. Realizing what the wetness was, Draco scrambled away and off the bed, panting rapidly. "What the hell just happened!?" Draco screamed.

Harry just stared at Malfoy, not knowing what to say.

********~Alive~

"I didn't do anything, damnit!" Harry screamed.

"You obviously did!" Draco said, still pacing - or at least trying to; he's mind wasn't thinking very clearly and instead of pacing back and forth like any normal person, Draco was walking in a tight circle at high-speeds.

"I didn't! It was you! You're eyes - "

"See, you did do it! Thinking about my eyes and everything, you ponce!" Draco pointed out triumphantly, convinced this cleared him of any guilt.

Harry's fists balled up and he gritted his teeth.

"I think we should…" Harry began.

"Right!" Draco caught on. "Talk to Severus! Then we'll bind your magic!" Draco said brightly.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled.

Malfoy moved quickly in front of Harry and looked down at him contemptuously.

"What was that?" Malfoy growled dangerously.

Although it was intended as a threat, Harry couldn't help but be affected by the nearness of Malfoy to him and instead of being angry, he was feeling something else entirely.

"Malfoy…I.." Harry stuttered and breathing became a problem. He felt embarrassed and…shy around Malfoy, although Harry would never admit to it.

Malfoy quickly assessed the reactions in Potter and backed away outwardly looking disdainfully at Potter, but internally feeling very pleased with himself at having inadvertently caused such an…interesting response.

"You're pathetic," Malfoy sneered and was pleased to see a blush form on Potter's face. He turned, smirked to himself, and walked out not checking to see if Potter was following him.

Severus Snape was not pleased. Conversations involving Draco in bed with Potter were not something he wished to hear about, especially before he had even had his morning coffee.

"What do you mean you showed up in Potter's bed?" Severus asked Draco, interrupting the "No I didn't" and "Yes you did" argument between him and Potter.

"I mean, I showed up in his bed this morning!" Draco huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Potter.

"Good heavens!" Mrs. Weasley squeaked from kitchen counter as their owl flew right into the window. They watched as Mrs. Weasley opened the letter that had been delivered. "Oh, Ginny's coming home!" she announced cheerfully and Harry quit his glaring at Draco as unwanted feelings arose in his chest. He hadn't seen Ginny since the end of the school year.

"Where was she?" Draco whispered to Snape.

"With a friend, if I'm not mistaken?" Snape said, raising and eyebrow in question to which, Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"She had wanted to go as soon as summer began," she said. "She had wanted to…" and Mrs. Weasley paused with a glance at Harry, "Get away," she finished and Harry recoiled, knowing why Ginny had wanted to get away.

"Oh, I have so much to do! I have to get her room ready and make a pie and oh, Ginny just loves apple…" Mrs. Weasley said but was interrupted by Malfoy.

"Well, that's just lovely!" Draco said, irritated. "But we have important matters to discuss now."

"Oh, right, of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley said and cheerfully bustled out of the kitchen.

Harry remained silent now as Draco re-told the events of this morning. Severus grimaced at hearing about another kiss that Draco could not recall participating in and Harry was thankful that Draco didn't tell anything about what happened after that.

"I really don't think I could have done anything," Harry told Snape.

"I don't believe you did either," Snape said, thinking deeply. Potter had not been asleep this time and had not felt his magic being used; it did not seem likely that he had brought Draco to him. If Draco was doing unwanted magic in his sleep now too and still could not recall certain situations with Potter then….

Snape stood up quickly, a slight twinge of fear on his face. If the Dark Lord was involved and making Draco do these things to get to Potter then….

"The Dark Lord knows Draco's alive," Snape said aloud.

A gasp came from an old man in a portrait on the wall.

Draco had been searched thoroughly for any spells or potions that may have been on his person.

"Why would I have anything?" Draco asked, flicking Snape's wand away from his head, annoyed at having sat there for hours. "If the Dark Lord had put a dark spell on me then I would have probably tried to kill Potter already, not kiss him!" Draco said and watched Snape's grimace at the word 'kiss.'

"The Dark Lord may have other plans for Potter than merely killing him," Snape said.

"But you don't know?"

"No, I don't know." Severus sighed. "I may not know anything more about the Dark Lord's plans either. I may not be able to go back to being a spy," Snape said and cast more searching spells on Draco.

"What? Why?" Draco asked, confused.

"Use your head, Draco," Severus said, "The only time that the Dark Lord would have had you long enough to cast any spells on you was when you were locked in the dungeon. That was before you came into my possession, Draco," Severus said.

"But I don't remember anyone casting any spells on me!" Draco said.

Severus repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "You also do not remember kissing Potter. What does that tell you?"

"Oh," Draco said, realizing that the Dark Lord could have done anything to him while he had been unconscious or could have obliviated his memory at anytime.

Severus nodded and continued. "Therefore, if the Dark Lord thought to put a spell on you before handing you over to me…"

Draco's eyes widened. "He knew! He knew what you would do! He knew you were a spy!" Draco said.

Severus sighed, disappointed in himself for not seeing it earlier. "Yes." It had been why the Dark Lord had been giving him assignments to check up on the Order and on Potter because he knew that Severus could easily obtain the information. The Dark Lord had probably been picking bits and pieces of truth out of his information everytime.

"But why didn't he just kill you when he knew I was already near Potter?" Draco questioned and winced when a particularly strong searching spell hit him.

"I can only guess that the Dark Lord wanted me around to keep giving him bits and pieces of information on the Order's plans and movements," Severus said. "I only give the smallest of information but perhaps he deems it enough," he paused. "Or he wanted updates on Potter's condition. I do not know."

Draco's breathing sped up and a feeling of fear engulfed him. This was not good.

"You haven't found anything yet?" Draco asked, shakily

"No, not yet," Severus replied, knowing that anything else he could say would not ease Draco's fear.

"So Malfoy's like a ticking time bomb?" Ron asked Hermione as they sat in the living room with Harry at Grimmauld Place.

"Possibly," Hermione said. "Professor Snape is still searching."

"You don't need to call him Professor anymore. We aren't in school," Harry said grouchily. He was upset for different reasons, though. Knowing that the guy you just made-out with is probably going to blow-up or something was a bit unsettling and not just for the fact that it would cause his death, but Harry seemed to feel more worried about Malfoy being hurt. Thinking about it more, Harry realized that he felt about Malfoy in almost the same way as he did about Ron and Hermione in that he would rather not see them hurt or killed because of him.

It was like Sirius.

Harry's stomach clenched and he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. Harry couldn't do that again. He couldn't see Malfoy die because of him. He wouldn't.

"So Malfoy's got a dark spell or something on him and can pop up wherever Harry is?" Ron asked, worry etching his features.

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm sure we'll be able to fix this," she said giving Harry a reassuring look.

"How?" Harry said. "We don't even know what he has and if he doesn't apparate to where I am, then I'll just end up apparating to where he is!" Harry said, twisting the hem of his shirt angrily. "It's both of us. He's fucked both of us," Harry said, cursing Voldemort in his head a few more times.

Hermione and Ron glanced worriedly at each other.

"Could this explain why Harry was the only one able to unbind Malfoy's magic?" Ron asked.

Hermione gasped.

"What? What?" Ron asked, quickly rushing over to offer physical support to his girlfriend.

"That might be it!" Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, why did you bring Mr. Potter here when I specifically told you to keep him away?" Snape snarled as three unwelcome teenagers arrived in the basement of the Weasley's home.

Tonks, who had been helping Snape all day with searching Malfoy for spells, smiled at the three.

"Hiya!" she said and unnecessarily waved at them.

Harry had never been down in the basement before. Ron had told him once before that it was where Mr. Weasley put items he brought home from work or where his mom put Fred and George's inventions that she was unsure of. Supposedly, if something blew up in the basement, it wouldn't take the whole house with it.

"I think you may need him," Hermione said and when Snape raised an eyebrow at her she went on in a flourish. "You've spent all day searching for something that Voldemort could have placed on Malfoy and you haven't found anything," she paused to ascertain that and went on when Tonks gave her nod. "Then perhaps we're looking for the wrong thing. Perhaps it isn't dark magic that he has. Harry was the only one that could unbind Malfoy's magic and now they seem to be connected."

Snape caught on quickly but Tonks was a bit more slow.

"Why would that…?" But Tonks stopped as she caught on as well.

Draco looked down miserably and put his head in his hands.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked.

"A bond, Mr. Potter," Snape said. "You have bonded yourself to Draco."

******** ~The Bond~

After checking the two boys for all sorts of partner bonds, they finally found the one connecting Draco and Harry.

"How?" Harry asked, confused as Snape told him that they were, in fact, bonded to one another.

"A bond can be installed by anyone to lie dormant in an individual until it is activated by the one they are meant to be bonded to," Snape spoke as if giving a lecture. "That is what the Dark Lord did."

"He put a dormant bond inside me, Potter," Draco said at Harry's still confused facial expression. "It can only be activated by the one I'm meant to bond with. _You_ activated it."

"Yes, the Dark Lord was far more intricate with this spell than anything that he has recently done….since his return, that is" Severus said, realizing that he had seriously underestimated the Dark Lord. Perhaps his eccentricities were all an act to deceive Severus? "He knew the binding of Draco's magic and the dormant bond would mask one another," he continued. "They were weaved together inside of Draco and none of us could unbind his magic since the dormant bond could only be touched by Potter. When Potter reversed the binding of Draco's magic, he also activated the dormant bond."

"The bond is what is making you pop up in his bed or him in yours, Harry," Hermione added. "The bond is trying to keep you together."

"Oh," Harry said, still trying to wrap his mind around all that had been said.

"But why is _Potter_ the only one that could activate it?" Draco asked, emphasizing "Potter."

"He was the one meant to be bonded to you. The dreams," and Harry's ears perked up at hearing about his dreams, "were sent in order to force Potter to have feelings for you - feelings that are required for this type of bond."

"Sexual feelings," Hermione stated at Harry's confusion.

"So I needed to have..um…feelings for Malfoy in order to activate the bond?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Snape answered.

"But why didn't Malfoy have to have feelings for me?" Harry asked.

"It's not required for this type of bond," Severus said, glancing apprehensively at Draco. Sure enough, Draco began to catch on.

"Hey! What kind of bond is this!?" Draco asked. He knew that almost all equal partnership bonds required feelings from both parties.

"Famulatus Copula," Severus said quietly.

"What!" Draco yelled and stood up, slamming his fist down on the rickety table placed in the middle of the basement. "I can't believe this!"

"Um..what?" Harry asked, nervously. Draco's anger was evident.

"It's a slavery bond, Harry," Hermione said. "Draco is essentially your sex slave," she said biting her lip.

Harry's eyes widened.

Malfoy cursed and threw his chair at the wall.

Several minutes later when Malfoy was calmed down enough and Harry's shock lessened, the conversation began again.

"But why does Malfoy not remember us kissing?" Harry asked.

"Draco's bond is responding to your wants and desires. He kisses you when you want it," Snape said and Harry blushed as Draco glanced over to him. "Consequently, he also forgets when you want him to."

"But I didn't want…." Harry started to say that he didn't want Malfoy to forget, but he knew that, deep down, he had been afraid of Malfoy's true reaction. Maybe he had wanted Malfoy to forget.

"Malfoy's bond responds to your desires, Harry," Hermione said. "Either unconscious or conscious desires."

Malfoy huffed and crossed his arms, disgruntled.

"But…but what about when I had asked Malfoy about what had happened and he denied it? Wouldn't he have remembered if I had wanted him to?" Harry asked.

"Did you really want him to?" Hermione asked and Harry thought about it. He had wanted Malfoy to tell the truth, hadn't he? Or had he secretly been hoping that Malfoy would deny everything and keep being his enemy so that he wouldn't have to say that he liked it, that he wanted it? He had felt relief when he had thought Malfoy was just a bastard.

"I…I guess not, not really. I mean, I did but I didn't .." Harry said, confused.

"The problem with this bond is that your unconscious and conscious desires will be competing against each other. Which ever desire is inherently stronger, whichever one calls to Draco's bond more is the one that will win," Snape answered.

Ron was just staring blankly at the rest of the group, clearly lost and Harry was not far from it.

"Why are bonds so complicated?" Harry muttered, dragging a hand through his hair.

"There's no such thing as an uncomplicated bond, Potter," Snape said. Potter glared at him and he sighed. "But I admit that this bond is one of the most complicated ones. It's the reason why it's hardly ever used. Everyone would do it if it was easy," Snape said.

"But..well, how come Malfoy can turn me into a cat when I don't want him to? I know that I don't subconsciously desire that!" Harry said.

Malfoy couldn't help but chuckle, remembering Potter as a cat and Harry glared at him.

"Because it's specifically a sex slavery bond; therefore, Malfoy's bond will only respond to your desires and wishes concerning sexual matters," Snape said, trying to keep a neutral tone in the conversation. He really didn't want to bring emotions into this, which would just hinder the proceedings.

"Got that, Potter?" Malfoy said. "You can't order me around _all _the time!"

"I don't want to order you around!" Harry said angrily.

"Oh, good. Then I guess I won't have to worry about showing up in your bed again, do I?" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"I..I.." Harry didn't know what to say. How could he prevent himself from having subconscious desires? Especially when Voldemort was still sending him dreams to keep them alive? Crap.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," Harry said because that's all he could say.

Malfoy just looked at him and huffed.

"Hey," Ron finally spoke up. "Why didn't couldn't you detect this bond when you were searching Malfoy today?"

"Because we were looking for dark magic," Tonks said.

"This isn't considered dark magic, Ron," Hermione said.

"Well, why not!?" Ron asked, appalled and Harry was right with him.

"Bonds are made for those who want it, whatever bond it is, and bonds will not be detected as dark magic unless there is a clear victim and perpetrator," Snape said and Ron and Harry were still looking appalled, now at the idea that someone would actually want a slavery bond. "The way this bond was so intricately placed," and here Snape had to pause and be astounded by the Dark Lord's skill in this particular situation, "it passes off as a wanted bond. Potter had the required desires and he, being the Gryffindor he is, had no ill intents or desires when activating Draco's bond and therefore was not seen as a perpetrator. If and only if Draco's bond had been activated by an ill-intent person, then it would have been considered 'dark magic.' That is why the Dark Lord placed a dormant bond in Draco and not an active one," Snape said.

Harry was rubbing his head now. It was a lot to take it and Harry couldn't help but think despairingly that magic was too damn complicated.

"Ok," Harry breathed and started to summarize everything that he knew. "So, I have a bond with Malfoy and Malfoy is essentially my sex slave and I can make him do things with my conscious or unconscious desires but only when it applies to sexual matters," he said and Hermione nodded. "The dreams were sent to make me feel sexually attracted to Malfoy," and at this he paused because Malfoy and Ron both groaned in response. "And since I have no ill desires towards Malfoy and I was sexually attracted to him, I was able to activate the bond that had been dormant, placed inside Malfoy by Voldemort?" Snape nodded. "Ok, there's just one thing I don't get," Harry said. "How does giving me a sex slave help Voldemort?"

"I don't know," Snape said, leaning back in his chair and contemplating it. The Dark Lord, along with the intricately placed bond and early planned actions with Potter's dreams, had even made it hard to figure out where his plan would lead. "It might be because you are able to arrive to anywhere Draco is, regardless of wards," Snape thought out loud and realized that that might be exactly what the Dark Lord wanted. "He wants to lure you somewhere," Snape said decidedly.

And then Harry remembered his vision he had had.

"So that's what that was," Harry said aloud and everyone in the room turned to him. "My vision, I had a vision of being in a dark room and I heard a snake and…that must be why…that must be where Draco is going to be."

"Where am I going to be?" Draco asked brusquely.

"I don't know," Harry said. "It was dark and cold…"

"Oh, great! At least I have that to look forward to! A lovely, dark, cold place. That's brilliant, really! Potter, you're so much help!" Draco said, laying on the sarcasm pretty thick now as he was filled with annoyance and anger over the whole damn thing.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, standing up.

"Make me!" Draco yelled back.

"Fine! Kiss me!" Harry yelled and everyone in the room went still. Draco had his mouth hung open in a look of horror and Harry recoiled a bit. Perhaps that had been a bad idea, he thought, to try to make Malfoy shut up by ordering him to kiss him. He hadn't really wanted it, which is why Malfoy still stood at the other side of the table.

"Sorry, I just.." Harry began and took a breath. "I just wanted to try it," he said and blushed.

"Just wanted to try it?" Draco hissed. "Wanted to play your games, is that it?" Malfoy sounded angry, but in truth, Draco was shocked again by Potter's behavior which reminded him of himself and his Slytherin comrades.

"Sorry," Harry said again.

Draco scoffed and walked over to the far wall, leaning against it and glaring half-heartedly at Potter. He knew that eventually he would be kissing Potter again because of whatever subconscious desires Potter would have. The fact that Potter had power like that over him was upsetting but their was nothing he or Potter could do about it. He just hoped that they would live through whatever the Dark Lord was going to throw at them next.

Ron coughed to break the tension. "So..er…what do we do about this?" he asked.

"Nothing," Snape said simply.

"I'm afraid he's right," Tonks said. "If we try to break the bond, we most likely will kill them. A slavery bond is for life."

Harry's face fell. Looking at Malfoy, Harry saw that Malfoy's jaw was tight and his hand was shaking as if trying not to hit something.

Shit, was all Harry could think.

Unbeknownst to him, Malfoy was thinking the same thing.

******* ~Accepting the Unchangeable~

Harry woke up early morning and rolled over in his bed to see Malfoy staring back at him.

"Well? What will it be?" Draco asked as if taking and order and stretched out languidly so that Potter could sample the merchandise.

"I..I don't want that," Harry said calmly. "I don't want to order you around, Malfoy," Harry said and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

He had had another dream; this one involving Malfoy licking chocolate off his nipples until he came. Now, because of that dream, Malfoy was in his bed.

"What did you dream about?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"Huh?" Harry turned his head. "Why? You know I dreamed about you; that's why you're here."

"I know, Potter. I want to know what I did in your dream. If I'm in it, I have a right to know!" Draco said, bringing himself up to lean on his arm and look down at Harry with a waiting expression.

"How the hell do you figure that?" Harry asked and rolled his eyes as Malfoy just raised an eyebrow. "I..I don't want to tell you," Harry blushed.

"Oh come on, I know you want to tell me. And you don't have to make me forget about it either. I'm a Slytherin, Potter; any sexual fantasies you have of me have probably been had by thousands of others," Malfoy smirked and Harry couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"You're so full of yourself," Harry said.

"And you like it, Potter," Draco stuck his tongue out. "Tell me. Maybe I'll do it." Draco smirked at Potter's blush.

Harry had a desire to have Malfoy do just that but he held in that desire, knowing that it wouldn't be right to make anyone do anything like that and battled his arousal with logic.

"Malfoy…"

"Seriously, Potter," Draco dropped his smirk. "I'll fuck you," and Harry sat up and backed up into the headboard.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused. Malfoy, the one who hated him, despised him, broke his nose, hurt his friends was saying that he'd fuck him.

"Look, Potter, it's just sex. Don't be so Gryffindor about it!" Draco said and sat up to move closer to Potter. "Besides, if we don't die, I'm still going to be bonded to you and I'm not going the rest of my life without getting anything." Draco brought a hand up to cup Harry's check and Harry shivered. Apparently, Malfoy had thought this out and now seemed to have figured out a course of action. Harry envied that. "You don't have to worry anymore; you don't have to make me forget," and Malfoy brought his face close to Harry's.

Harry's arousal was raging and flashes of images from his dream passed through his mind. Malfoy was giving him permission. He had said that he would have sex with him and had even made it clear that he would do so, for certain, if they were bonded for life. Malfoy's lips were so close and Harry could feel Malfoy's warm breath against his lips. His desire to have Malfoy closer won out. Malfoy's eyes began to change to a lust-induced gaze and Harry waited for Malfoy to move first.

He did.

Malfoy's lips ghosted across his own and Harry let out a breathy sigh as Malfoy darted his tongue out to wetten his upper lip. Harry tilted his head up in a plea for more contact. Malfoy took the invitation and dove his tongue inside his mouth and he moaned in approval.

_I don't want it, I don't want it_, Harry thought.

Malfoy pulled away slightly. "It's ok, Potter. I know what you want now," Draco said and Harry sighed with relief. This is the first time after Draco's eyes had changed like that that he had spoken. It was a good sign that Draco was still Draco and not some completely controlled sex doll. Harry repressed the urge to quiver at the disturbing thought of a Draco Malfoy doll.

"Ok?" Draco asked, sliding his hand along Harry's cheek.

Harry was overwhelmed with the new feeling of being caressed by Malfoy and reassured. Malfoy's soft voice and gentle touch was completely different from the Malfoy he knew. He liked it; he grew harder.

Malfoy chuckled. "You want it?" Malfoy slid his hand up Harry's thigh and Harry started panting. The other times they had been…well, together..it had been too fast to have time to think about it. Now, though, Harry was thinking. He decided he liked Draco talking back like this much more than not saying anything at all. Draco's voice was…sexy.

"I'll give you what you want, Potter," Draco said and cupped Harry through his boxers.

"Aah! I..," Harry began and looked at Malfoy again, whose gaze locked with his. And then Malfoy did the one thing that would completely reassure and comfort Harry: Malfoy smiled.

Harry couldn't say anything at all, too lost in the white teeth and pretty lips of Malfoy's smile. Malfoy massaged his balls and Harry gasped.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy purred.

Harry licked his lips and flickered his eyes up to Malfoy's. He could get lost in those eyes. Shakily, Harry replied, "You..I want…I want you," Harry said and blushed. Malfoy chuckled.

"I know," and Malfoy's smile changed to a smirk. "Take off your shirt," Malfoy ordered and Harry's heart beat increased as he was reminded of the Malfoy from his dreams.

Overcome with arousal, Harry grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted up. He didn't know what Malfoy would think of him, of what he looked like, and nervously tossed the shirt onto the floor.

Malfoy moved in close again and layed a delicate hand atop Harry's bare chest. Harry's breath caught as Malfoy moved his lips to his ear and whispered, "You're such a hot, little slut, aren't you, Potter?" Harry's cock twitched in response. Malfoy chuckled darkly and moved his hand to roam over Harry's nipples that instantly became erect at his touch. Malfoy grabbed his right nipple tightly and twisted. Harry moaned in pleasure and arched his back.

"Say please," Malfoy said.

"Pl..ple..please," Harry stuttered as Malfoy continued to tug and pull at that nipple.

"Good boy," Malfoy said deeply and lowered his mouth to Harry's nipple, catching it between his teeth and biting. Harry gasped. Malfoy's lips covered his nipple and _sucked _while his other nipple was being twisted and pulled.

Oh Merlin, it was good! Malfoy's tongue switching between his nipples, taking them in and biting or sucking them while his hands roamed his chest, grabbing and pinching his skin possessively.

Harry's legs fell apart and he groaned crudely. Malfoy's hand lowered to his crotch and lightly covered his erection. Harry was desperate for more contact but this is what he wanted. He wanted to be desperate, kept on the edge like this. He wanted to be submissive.

No, no, he didn't want it, he thought.

Malfoy, as if understanding his anxiety, moved his lips up briefly to kiss Harry firmly, thrusting his tongue in deeply. Harry was losing control and Draco was taking it. Harry's worry left him as he thrust wontanly up into the palm covering his cock. Malfoy chuckled and pulled back.

"Good," he said, smirking and lowered his mouth back down to Harry's abused nipples, continuing his assault with his tongue and teeth.

Harry moaned and thrust up into Draco's palm, which now became a firm, solid, flat surface that Harry could hump against. Malfoy's tongue dragged roughly against a nipple, as if trying to pick up a quarter off the floor. Harry's mouth fell open in a silent scream and his hips jerked continuously. Two of Malfoy's fingers found their way inside Harry's mouth and Harry sucked them instantly.

And there Harry was, laying of the bed, partially propped up against the headboard with Malfoy's fingers in his mouth, his tongue on his nipples, and his palm covering his thrusting crotch.

And in one instantaneous moment, Malfoy bit a nipple and pulled with his teeth, shoved his fingers deeper into his mouth and pushed his palm down roughly on Harry's cock and Harry came with a choked scream.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed when he finally opened his eyes. Malfoy was looking down at him and smirking, his lustful gaze gone.

"I remember this time," Draco said cheerfully. Harry didn't know whether to blush in embarrassment or to smile at Draco's cheerfullness about performing a sexual act on him. "I never knew you were so kinky, Potter," Draco smirked.

Now Harry blushed.

"Don't worry, Potter. I like it," Draco said and smiled. Actually smiled. Harry's heart lifted.

"Re..really?" Harry questioned shyly.

"Yeah, Potter. I really like it," Draco said and leaned down to kiss him. Harry was shocked. He hadn't even wanted a kiss.

"You..you can do that?" Harry asked. "I didn't even…and you..you kissed me!"

"Well spotted, Potter. And this time I agree with you, I did kiss you! I remember it too!"

"But I thought you…you did what I wanted," Harry said.

"I do. You wanted it just now, Potter. I know," Draco winked at him and Harry was taken aback.

"How do you know?"

Draco shrugged. "I just do. It's like having messages sent into my head. I'm aware of your desires…at least your sexual ones," Draco said.

"And you weren't aware of them before because I wanted you to forget?" Harry asked, still wrapping his mind around the whole bond thing.

"Yeah. It's not that bad, even. They aren't like strict commands; they're like suggestions of what you would like," Draco said. "Considering the type of bond that was placed in me, I consider myself lucky that I wasn't bonded to the Dark Lord or someone else. You aren't so bad," Draco said, cocking his head to the side. "I was worried that you'd make me do something crazy, but just my luck, you'd prefer ME to do the crazy things to YOU," Malfoy laughed and Harry just stared at him.

"You consider youself lucky?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Potter, I'm in a good mood. Don't ruin it," Malfoy said and rolled onto the bed, laughing again. "Merlin, Potter!" he breathed. "The things I could do to someone like you…"

And Harry shivered, wanting to know and not wanting to know at the same time.

******~Work and Play~

Malfoy had went back to the Burrow after the morning incident in bed. Harry had awkwardly said goodbye before he flooed back. Harry was sure that their relationship would continue to be awkward - well, whatever relationship they had. It was awkward for Harry to even think about it.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she saw Harry sitting on the living room chair in his boxers, staring at the fireplace. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked, glancing at the fireplace.

"Oh..er…Malfoy.."

"He came again?" Ron, who had just arrived around the corner said.

"Er..yeah," Harry said. "I'm gonna go shower," he said quickly and got up and left the room before any more questions could be asked.

"So do we just go in there?" Ron asked Hermione, who stood right behind Harry in front of the old, rundown home.

"I think we should cast some safety… Harry!" Hermione yelled at Harry who had taken it upon himself to break the glass window of the house with a rock.

Shrugging, Harry said, "We might still have the wrong house."

"All the more reason NOT to break a window! Especially if someone still lives here!" Hermione said, raising her chin in that irritating know-it-all way.

Harry blushed; he hadn't thought of that. It had just been a very unsuccessful day searching for the horcrux and Harry was a little more than upset. Frustrated, unbelievably frustrated. They had only found one horcrux all summer and that had been weeks ago. Harry was even more determined now, more than ever, to find them before Voldemort followed through with whatever plan he had for him and Malfoy.

"Ron!" Hermione's yell broke Harry out of his thoughts and he turned to see Ron dropping a rock back onto the ground.

"I just wanted to try it," Ron muttered and Hermione glared.

"You such a..such a child!" Hermione stuttered with frustration.

While they began to argue, Harry went up to the window and climbed through. He supposed he could have used the door but walking through doors as often as they did today got boring. Besides, the window was closer.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione call from outside and waited as she and Ron climbed through the window. _Must be tired of doors too_, Harry thought.

"So where do we start?" Ron asked.

"Lets split up," Harry suggested but Hermione was adamantly opposed to that idea.

"No, we should stay together like we have been," Hermione said. "Just because you're upset is no reason to become reckless," Hermione said. She had picked up on Harry's frustration a few houses ago. She couldn't blame him, though, when she, herself, was very upset. Not being able to help Harry with the bond with Malfoy made her feel inadequate. It had always been her job to help Harry and Ron, or at least she had made it her job. Now, she was determined.

"I think we should start in the bedrooms again to see if he left anything behind," Hermione said.

They were searching for signs that Regulus Black had stayed here. Not long after they had found and destroyed the locket that Regulus had stolen, a note magically appeared in the attic, signed by R.A.B. The note had obviously been magically hidden and was meant to appear after the horcrux was taken. Regulus Black left the note for someone fighting against Voldemort, saying that he had stolen another. He had not specifically said where it was, only that it was located "along the path of my escape." Dumbledore had enlightened her to the underground escape route that had been in existence at the time, meant for victims of the Dark Lord. Regulus had somehow gotten into it and Hermione had been researching everyday since then to find out where Regulus had run to. Several of the houses today were nothing but rubble. Asking the town's people, they had discovered that the Dark Lord had been responsible for the destruction and the murderes of several of those involved in the underground movement.

"I'm not finding anything," Ron said as he closed the drawer of a small nightstand.

"I'm not either," Harry muttered, closing the closet. "Fuck," he muttered.

And then Harry's mind decided to flash him an actual image of "fuck" and Harry tried to block it out but was failing miserably. Overpowered by images of Malfoy, Harry groaned in arousal.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned for her friend who was banging his head on the back of the closet door and groaning.

Harry didn't even hear her. It was like the world just stopped and all he could think about was this morning when Malfoy had done…what he did to him. He had wanted it so much….

The small sound of a pop filled the silence of the room and then a girl's shriek rang out.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, catching her breath, her wand still drawn. Ron also had his wand drawn.

Harry quickly turned around and, in shock, stared at Malfoy who was standing in the room, in jeans and a black t-shirt and he had to suck in a breath at the sight of how well Malfoy's shirt formed to his body.

Cocking his head to the side, Malfoy contemplated Harry whose arousal was leaking off him combined with frustration and fear. "Hmm…I can't tell what you want, Potter. You better decide what your feeling because it's giving me a headache," Malfoy said simply and then looked around the room, realizing that Granger and the Weasley were here and that he wasn't at Grimmauld Place. Strange, Malfoy thought. How could Potter get aroused when Granger and the Weasel were anywhere near the same vicinity? Malfoy saw Harry blushing and smirked. Ah, so it hadn't been a willing choice.

"I..I.." Harry stuttered and lost his words at Malfoy's smirk.

"Potter, if you don't need me, then I'm leaving. Of course, going back to that little Weasley's endless chatter isn't too appealing," Draco said and glared as Ron took a step toward him.

"So if you," Malfoy said, turning his gaze to Harry, "Would like to…entertain me..," Malfoy said and when Ron took another step forward, he drew his wand before Ron could get any closer. Smirking he said, "He likes it, Weasley," and was delighted at Ron's appalled look.

"Malfoy, I think you should leave," Hermione said. Malfoy glanced over and saw she had a wand to his back. Sighing, he lowered his. A shame, really, Ron had been more entertaining that the Weasley girl. She had been asking too many questions about Harry and he didn't like it. He had been about to tell her about the bedroom details of this morning to put her straight about how she couldn't get her boyfriend back even if she wanted before he had popped up here. Hmm..maybe he should leave to continue that discussion.

"Potter? Am I free to go?" Malfoy asked. He could feel how Harry was trying to control his desires and Malfoy smirked, enjoying how Potter blushed and played with the hem of his shirt.

"Er..yeah..yeah. I'm sorry," Harry said, looking anywhere but at Draco. He knew he'd get lost again by Malfoy's eyes and devilish smirk.

Malfoy could feel him fighting it, but it was enough. Potter didn't really want him right now. Probably for the best, he thought, mentally shrugging. But he did momentarily think of what it would be like to humiliate Potter in front of his 'friends' with some rough kissing right here, on that bed….Whose bed was that?

"Where am I?" Draco asked, examining the room more closely. It appeared to be an old house, with very little furniture and no signs of life.

"An unplottable home," Hermione said, lowering her wand. Ron was still angry, apparently, and Harry was still slightly blushing.

"Unplottable?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "So how'd _you_ find it?" he asked Granger.

"With some help," Hermione said. "Now, I think you should…"

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Draco asked, but not her. He looked at Harry for an answer.

Harry, taking deep breaths, calming himself, looked up at Draco. "Searching for a horcrux," Harry said.

"Those soul bits that I've been hearing about?" Draco asked.

"Hearing about from who?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Relax, Weasley, it's not being broadcast over the floo network," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "I just happen to know someone who has been looking as well," Draco said, referring to Severus.

"Snape's been looking too?" Ron asked, previously unaware of this information.

"Of course, he has, Ronald! Why do you think I speak with him about it?" Hermione said, irritably. Her boyfriend was really quite slow on some things.

Harry had realized that Snape had been searching while spying and he knew that Malfoy would know of it. Malfoy was glaring at him now, though, and Harry just waited for Malfoy to say something.

"So you're in the middle of something rather important, Potter, and you decide to lose your mind and call me here?" Malfoy growled. "I'm so glad that we can entrust the wizarding world to you, Potter," Malfoy spat. He was angry. He knew Potter had problems with his desires but Potter couldn't even control himself during something as important as this!

"Um…" Harry said, just staring at Malfoy who was growing angrier by the minute.

Since Draco had now basically been brought under the protection of the Order that entrusted Harry with their lives, Draco held some expectations, simple expectations that Potter was not living up to. He glared as Potter just stood there, staring. Merlin, Potter was an idiot! He had absolutely no work ethic! Draco decided to point that out: "Do you have any work ethic at all, Potter?" Draco huffed.

"I do!" Harry said.

Draco scoffed. "Oh really, Potter? Then why am I here?"

"Um…." Harry blushed.

"You're pathetic," Draco said, sneering.

"Stop!" Hermione said. She could see this was going nowhere.

Harry didn't say anything else and Draco noticed, while he continued his glaring, that Harry was slightly aroused.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, Potter! Can't you think straight for one second!" Malfoy said, exasperated. Although, he was slightly pleased with himself, all the same. He enjoyed the way Potter blushed a little too much.

"I didn't mean to," Harry said, defeatedly. There was no point trying to hide it if Malfoy was just going to point it out to everyone in the room what he was feeling.

"Tell him to leave, Harry," Ron said, angrily glaring at Malfoy.

"I think you should leave, Malfoy," Hermione said as well.

"I'm not going anywhere if I'm just going to be popping back in here," Malfoy said. "I'm staying right here," he said definitely.

Harry's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. "Er..I don't think that would be a good idea, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Wouldn't that just make it worse?" Hermione asked Malfoy directly, trying to reason with him. Surely, him staying here wouldn't hinder their search but Harry…

"He won't want anything from me, I'll make sure of it," Malfoy said, crossing his arms. He'd make sure that Potter kept his focus. "Being in Gryffindor, it's no wonder Potter didn't learn to control his desires. Stupid Gryffindor's," Draco said and was happy to see a glare on Potter's face, that faint twinge of arousal gone. "He'll learn. I'll make sure of it. Although, if he's too dimwitted, then I'm dumping it all on you two," Malfoy glanced and Ron and Hermione as Harry scowled at being called stupid.

At least now, Harry didn't want Malfoy anymore.

"We still have several more houses to check. We should start early tomorrow…" Hermione was giving the plans for the continued search for the horcrux as Harry, Ron, and Malfoy sat around the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate. The last house they had come across had been spelled to seal off once someone unauthorized was inside. The temperature had decreased rapidly and Harry had just found a way out as it reached freezing levels.

"Luck," Malfoy had said when Ron and Hermione had been praising him. He had, honestly, been impressed, though. Potter had done some impressive searching spells as he had looked for a way out. Severus had been right: Potter was more powerful than they all thought.

"Hermione, give us a break," Ron whinned, leaning back in his cozy chair and stretching his feet out on the footrest.

"I was just speaking for conversation," Hermione said.

"Well, we'd rather not talk about tomorrow, especially about getting up early! I feel like I could sleep for a year!" Ron said and Harry laughed at the exaggeration.

Draco watched Harry laugh. It was…endearing. His laugh had a somewhat childish tone entangled with a young man's voice. It was cute and almost sexy at the same time. But Potter's eyes when he laughed were the most interesting. They would light up, but not like as if with a smile, it was a gentle gleam that crossed those green eyes and Draco enjoyed seeing it.

"Come on, Potter," Draco said, getting up from his cushioned chair and spreading his hand out for Harry to take.

Potter stopped laughing and just stared at his hand. "Um..huh?" Harry said dumbly.

"Come on," Draco repeated, patiently waiting.

Harry glanced over to Ron and Hermione who were watching with very different reactions. Hermione just looked observant and a bit concerned while Ron had a confused and slightly appalled look on his face.

"Um…" Harry said looking back at Malfoy's hand which had been moved closer to his face and Harry had an urge to lick it.

NO! Focus! Harry screamed at himself.

Malfoy chuckled. "Work is over, Potter. Time to play," he said, smirking. He laughed more when he heard a choked sound come from Weasley and saw shock flicker across Granger's face. But Potter's reaction was the most interesting to him: a deep blush started at Potter's neck to spread to a shocked face. Potter's eyes widened and allowed Draco to see clearly as his pupils enlarge. Draco now felt desire from Potter and maybe a bit of fear.

Potter took his hand.

He pulled Potter from his chair and led him out of the room and up the stairs. He didn't even look back to laugh at Granger's and Weasley's shocked faces. He knew he'd have other opportunities to do so. Right now, though, he wanted to…play.

Harry followed Malfoy into his room and waited as Malfoy let go of his hand to close the door.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy whispered in his ear and Harry jumped.

"Nnn..no," Harry said, shivering as Malfoy's hand slowly came around to wrap around his belly.

Malfoy chuckled darkly and Harry could feel his cock rise at the sound. He didn't know why Malfoy had suddenly asked for his hand downstairs but it didn't matter after he had seen desire in his silver eyes. It was a twisted, dark look that made Harry shiver, both afraid and drawn to it at the same time. Harry got lost in those eyes far too easily.

"Do you want it slow?" Draco whispered, darting his tongue out to lightly graze Harry's ear. Harry's breath caught. "Or fast," and Draco thrust his hips into Potter's backside. Harry groaned, a deep, drawn out sound that Draco felt through Potter's shivers. Draco liked the way it felt, holding a shivering body and held tighter still. "I guess that's it," and Draco moved his hips again and nearly shivered himself as he felt Potter press back against him.

"Please," Potter whispered so softly that Draco barely caught it. Draco groaned and wondered how much Potter had said that in his dreams.

"Bend over the bed," Draco ordered, thinking mostly with his cock now. The messages of Harry's desires were being sent to him and he delighted in the fact that they were all things that he would do, that he wanted to do, and that he finally had a partner who would completely give in to his dominate side. No Slytherin would have ever let themselves fall into that position, at least not without returned services. But Potter, being a Gryffindor, was not asking for any. On top of that, Potter wanted it….and HE was suppose to be the slave. Draco chuckled at the irony.

Potter was now bent over the bed, his elbows on the mattress, his feet spread out on the floor. Draco hadn't even asked him to spread out like that, but he was glad that Potter did it. Potter doing it willingly was a turn on. The Harry Potter, bending over for Draco Malfoy. Yes, Draco loved it.

Coming up to Potter's waiting form, Malfoy grabbed the waist of Harry's trousers and pulled down. Potter squeaked. Draco pulled the pants down to Potter's knees, kneeling down on the floor behind Potter, placing Harry's boxer-covered arse directly at eye level. He moved his hands slowly back up the trembling legs. He slipped his hands slightly under Potter's boxers at the legs. Harry moaned wantonly, like a whore, but Draco stopped his hands.

"What do you want?" Draco asked silkily.

"I…I…_please_," Harry said, too lost in his desire to think clearly. He could feel Malfoy's breath against his arse and Harry panted.

"Do you want this?" Draco squeezed the thighs in his hands and moved his mouth close to Potter's buttocks, opening and closing his teeth over a bit of the cloth and bit hard to reach the skin beneath.

"Aaaah…" Harry moaned in pain and excitement.

Grabbing the back of the boxers, Draco moved them off, uncovering Potter's arse, licking every new inch of skin that was revealed. By the time he had gotten the boxers completely off, Potter was keening and practically humping the bed. He had to hold his hips to keep him still.

"Don't," he said simply.

Potter groaned. "Please," he said again, desperation in his voice.

Draco complied with a long lick up Potter's crack and Draco's cock jerked as he heard Potter howl.

"Yes, please, please, please," Harry muttered incoherently into the bed as his head fell upon it. Malfoy was licking and teasing his hole now and Harry couldn't get over how good it felt. Having had only dreams as the basic sum of his sexual experience, Harry was amazed by everything that was happening and thoroughly wrapped up in the feeling of it.

Malfoy licked and sucked at Potter's hole for quite some time. Potter's arse, as it had been to revealed to him, was perfectly flawless and he had taken to it like a new flavor of ice cream. Potter's reactions were enough to keep him going. His cock was leaking as he stuck his tongue into Potter's hole to hear him scream. Yes, rimming Potter was thoroughly enjoyable, but he wanted more.

Pulling away and standing up, Draco pointed his wand at Potter's arse. He saw Harry's eyes widen and Draco was taken aback as a very naughty desire of Potter's was sent to him.

Merlin, Potter was such a perfect little sex kitten and he intended to see to it that he got everything that he wanted from Potter. He never would have thought Potter was a submissive character and he had been more than relieved and a bit excited when he had first discovered it this morning. Here it was, the perfect submissive, and Draco could fulfill everyone of his fantasies with this hot little arse.

Draco muttered a lubrication and stretching spell and Potter's back arched as his hole was stretching inside of him. Draco was too aroused to do it the slow way, he wanted to fuck Potter's virginity away and to relieve himself inside of that perfect arse.

Opening his trousers and sliding them down a bit, he let his dick hit the air and hissed in a breath as it lifted his cock higher. Stepping into position, he brought the tip of his cock to Potter's hole. Potter was gripping the sheets in apprehension. He grabbed a hold of Potter's hip as he eased his cock passed the first ring, and moaned at how hot and tight Potter felt around the head of his penis. Potter was panting as he pushed in farther, the hole clenching around him. The stretching spell made it easier, but Potter was still experiencing a new sensation and Draco delighted at being the one to give it.

Malfoy wasn't saying anything, but gripped his hips tighter with every push. The feeling of being filled was overwhelming and Harry panted as Malfoy's balls finally pressed up against his arse. The stretching spell had felt strange enough but this felt even stranger. He felt like he wanted it inside him but at the same time he wanted it out. And then Malfoy pulled out and slammed back in. Hard. Harry jerked on the bed and cried out.

"That's it," Malfoy said. "Take it, Potter."

Harry cried out again as Malfoy slammed back in a second time, but this time with pleasure as Malfoy hit something inside him that made his cock twitch.

"Aaah," Harry gasped as Malfoy pulled nearly all the way out and pushed back in with so much force that Harry had to steady himself on the bed.

Malfoy began fucking Potter's arse roughly and he enjoyed watching Potter's body rocking on the bed and pushed harder each time to see how far he could make Potter's body move up the bed. He pushed harder to feel the clenching that Potter's frightened and inexperienced hole caused around his cock as well. Merlin, Potter was so fucking hot. He wished he had known about this side of Potter at school. If he had, he would have found much better ways of tormenting Potter than he had.

"Fuck!" Malfoy said and began bringing Potter's hips back to meet his thrusts.

Harry was crying now because it felt so good. Malfoy hadn't missed hitting that place inside him, not once. He wanted to come but he wanted to wait for Malfoy to tell him when he could, like in his dreams.

Malfoy reached around and grabbed Harry's cock and allowing Harry a place for his cock as Malfoy continually and roughly shoved him forward as he buried his cock inside him.

Malfoy's cock moved rapidly inside Potter, crying for release. Malfoy jerked his hips, slapping his balls against Harry's arse and came, spreading his release along Harry's inner walls. He groaned as his release was spent.

Harry moaned as more wetness was added to is already lubricated hole. He felt Malfoy grab his cock roughly and arched his back as Malfoy pumped him.

"Yenngh," Harry tried to say "yes" but was lost when Malfoy's other hand came to squeeze his balls. Yelling, his back arched obscenely, Harry came onto Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy felt the warm seed spill over his hand and slipped his cock free of Potter's arsehole, watching as Potter shuttered from the loss and from his waning orgasm.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was going to fuck Potter on more than one occasion.

Draco removed his hand from Potter's softening penis and used his wand to clean away the mess on both his hand and his cock. He tucked himself back into his trousers and zipped up. Potter was still panting on the bed. He decided to be kind and pointed his wand to clean him up as well.

"Pull your pants back on," Draco said and Potter moved sluggishy to comply.

Once fully clothed again, Harry stood up and turned around to face Malfoy.

"Um….thanks," Harry said, looking down at the ground sheepishly.

Malfoy stopped himself from bursting out laughing. Instead, he put on a slight smirk.

"You're welcome," he said.

Harry nodded, his eyebrows drawn up in a look of confusion. He didn't know what to do or say now.

"Um…"

"Goodnight, Potter."

Harry looked up to see Malfoy already at the door of his room about to leave.

"Um..wait..I.," Harry didn't know why but he didn't want Malfoy to just leave.

Malfoy raised a questioning eyebrow but Harry remained silent. Malfoy could tell that Harry wanted to be comforted, though. Sighing, Malfoy made a decision.

"I'm staying here tonight," Malfoy said and at Potter's surprised expression, he added, "I'll be here tomorrow morning, anyway, Potter."

Harry knew that was true, but still. Malfoy, staying here?

"But.." Harry started but was cut off by Malfoy's hand on his cheek. How'd he get back across the room so fast? Maybe Malfoy was more like a snake than he thought.

"Just think of it as an order, Potter. You like orders," Malfoy said and smiled. Actually smiled and Harry stopped thinking.

Harry just nodded and couldn't help smiling back.

****** ~Morning After~

A soft knock on the door woke Draco up. Harry turned over in the bed next to him, muttering something incoherent into his pillow. Draco rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Potter's head, snickering when Potter sputtered and sat up, scrambling with whatever he thought to be his attacker.

"Up then?" Draco asked, still amused by Potter's dazed look.

"Huh?" Harry asked, looking across the small gap between the two beds to see Malfoy leaning back against the headboard and laughing. That's when Harry realized that what he had in his hand was a pillow. A pillow from Malfoy's bed.

"Damnit, Malfoy!" Harry said and threw the pillow back at Draco but Malfoy had his wand drawn quickly enough to freeze the pillow before it hit him.

"Aww, and I was trying to be nice," Draco said, smirking. "Someone's at the door, Potter."

Harry looked at the door and sure enough, he heard a light knocking and then a tentative voice asking for him. _Hermione_.

Climbing out of bed, he reached the door and opened it.

"Harry!" Hermione said, glancing into the room, obviously trying to see what Malfoy was doing and her face turned to relief when she saw two beds and not one being used. "We should get started early, remember?" she said looking at Harry.

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. We're up."

"Ok, I'll go get breakfast started. You two should wash up," Hermione said and turned to leave.

Closing the door, Harry heard Malfoy laughing and saying "Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Merlin, no wonder Weasley is dating her! He's got to remember home!" Harry threw a glare at Malfoy but it did nothing to deter his laughter or stop him from making all sorts of incestuous suggestions. Harry sighed: Malfoy was such a prick.

And Harry had just had sex with him last night.

And he liked it.

Harry shuttered and looked away. "I'm going to shower," Harry said simply, grabbing some clothes from his closet and then heading out, Malfoy's laughter still ringing out behind him.

Walking into the bathroom and stripping his clothes, Harry realized that he hadn't dreamed about Malfoy last night. He hadn't dreamed about anything at all, to be exact, but not dreaming about Malfoy again was something he was thankful for. He hadn't woken up with any..um..needs again - which, kind of defeated the point for Malfoy staying over in the first place. Malfoy had configured another bed for himself, saying he liked his space, but then talked with Harry for about an hour before they both fell asleep. They didn't talk about much, not anything important, at least. They talked about Qudditch and inconsequential things like that but Malfoy had asked him about muggle television at some point and Harry was shocked that Malfoy would be interested in talking about anything muggle-related and what's more, Malfoy had used the word "muggle" and not some derogatory name. Malfoy seemed to be fascinated by it and Harry had asked when Malfoy had ever seen one and Malfoy had replied with, "Snape had one and didn't tell me it was a muggle device. That bastard." Again, Harry was shocked, and not just by the fact that Malfoy had just called Snape a bastard. Snape had something that was muggle-made? Why were Slytherins so damn hard to figure out! Harry seethed a bit about that but Malfoy distracted him with tales of when he got his first broom. They fell asleep sometime after. All in all, Harry was glad that Malfoy had decided to stay. He didn't have time to think about what had happened when Malfoy kept talking. It was…calming.

Stepping into the shower, Harry turned on the water, feeling the warm spray hit his chest, soothingly. Harry hadn't dreamed about Malfoy last night: no Malfoy, no naked skin, no cock in his mouth…..Come to think of it, Harry had not actually _seen_ Malfoy's cock. He had felt it, oh god, had he felt it, but he hadn't seen it. In fact, Harry had yet to see Malfoy completely naked. Looking down at himself as he washed his chest, Harry groaned pitifully as he saw his cock filling out. Even thinking about a naked Malfoy was enough to get him going and images of what Malfoy would look like continually flashed through his mind. Harry grabbed his own cock in his hand, not even trying to fight it anymore.

"Ah!" Harry jumped in surprise as the curtain was thrown open. Malfoy stood in front of him, smirking. Harry was panting up against the shower wall.

"Wanted a peek?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. That's when Harry noticed: Malfoy was naked.

The first thing that Harry's eyes decided to glance to first, was Malfoy's cock, of course and Harry's breathing sped up as he saw that Malfoy was hard, the pink head of his cock filled and pointing up towards Malfoy's slim, slightly muscled abdomen. Malfoy's cock was about as long as his own, but a bit thicker, surrounded by blond, curly hair. His balls hung down, looking full and round and Harry had a completely sexually driven urge to hold them in his hand and play….

"Do it," Malfoy's voice broke through his daze and Harry looked up to see Malfoy's eyes looking him over, much like he had just been doing, and it made Harry shiver. Malfoy's eyes was traveling up his chest, the warm water still sprinkling down it, and Harry pressed into the wall, nervously trying to back away from Malfoy's gaze. Nervousness should be the farthest thing from Harry's mind, considering what they had done last night, but for some reason, Harry was just as nervous, if not more, right now than he had been last night. They night before had just been so raw and rough that Harry's mind hadn't really been aware of all that was happening. But now…

"Come on, Potter," Malfoy said and grabbed his hand, which Harry jerked away. Malfoy looked up at him, into Harry's eyes and Harry was lost as Malfoy spoke. "Merlin, Potter! There's no reason to be nervous. Just give me your hand so that I can do this with it," and the movement of Malfoy's hand caught his attention and Harry watched silently, panting, as Malfoy's hand closed around his own, hard, long, thick cock and Harry, mesmerized, couldn't look away. And then…ohmyfuckinggod, Malfoy's hand moved up and down his cock in one slow, tantalizing touch that sent Harry's mind elsewhere and his own hand reached out blindly to hold onto what Malfoy was so deliciously torturing in front of him.

A soft "Fuck!" was heard as Harry's hand wrapped around Malfoy's member, replacing the hand that had been there, which fell limply to Malfoy's side. Harry just held it for a minute, feeling the thickness of it, the weight of it.

Malfoy let him hold him, patiently waiting for Harry to become acquainted with his cock. He sighed softly as Harry finally moved his hand, though.

Harry's thumb slid up over the head gently and he felt a bit of liquid at the tip. He rubbed it around the pink head of the cock and heard a hitched breath. Harry just held to the strong cock as Malfoy stepped into the shower with him, slowly moving through the spray of the water to lean closer to Harry, pressing him into the wall and kissing his neck. Harry shivered, but held on tight to Malfoy's cock. Malfoy moved his hand lightly up Harry's arm, coming to rest behind his head. Malfoy grabbed his wet hair and roughly pulled his neck to the side, sliding his tongue up along the side of his neck.

Draco grinned as Potter moaned prettily and bit his neck to make it happen again. Potter's hand, clenching and unclenching around his cock, as he nipped and sucked at Potter's neck was added motivation. Draco sucked hard and Potter's grip on his cock reached nearly unbearable levels. He groaned and jerked his hips.

Harry, feeling Malfoy's cock slid up in his hand, began pulling and pumping the cock that had gotten harder in just these few seconds. Or minutes. Or hours, as it felt like to Harry.

"Fuck, yes," Malfoy moaned and continued his assault on Potter's neck, enjoying the sounds and sights of Potter as he did so. "Harder," Malfoy hissed directly into Potter's ear and Harry shivered, but complied, squeezing Malfoy's cock tighter and pumping faster. Malfoy bit the back of his neck behind his ear and then sensually slid his tongue around the ridge of Harry's ear. Harry moved his hand faster and Malfoy rewarded him by sticking his long tongue in his ear. Harry let out a choked gasp. Malfoy's tongue continued to fuck his ear and Harry thought he was going to die, his cock was so hard. No one had touched his cock yet and it lied, hard and leaking between his stomach and his hand pumping Malfoy's cock.

Malfoy took his tongue out of Harry's ear long enough to mutter, "Both of us," and Harry understood immediately, widening his hand to clasp both of their cocks together, moaning at the feel of Malfoy's cock against his own. Malfoy groaned and Harry shivered as he felt it through his ear. Harry's hand pumped both of them desperately as Malfoy's tongue tortured his ear.

Soon, Malfoy's hand gripped his hair tight and he felt Malfoy jerk his hips, driving his cock against his own and Harry gripped tighter and Malfoy came. The warm seed spilling over onto his own cock and Malfoy's groan vibrating in his ear, sent Harry over the edge and he came, gasping.

Both of them breathing deeply, too tired to move, they just stood tangled together as the water cascaded down on them.

"Merlin," Malfoy breathed out. Potter's hand was still gripping their softening cocks and he looked at Potter to see his eyes glazed over, still out of it, obviously. He reached his hand down between their bodies and gently gripped Potter's hand to move it off their cocks. Potter's eyes slowly came back to reality and Malfoy let his hand fall to his side.

"Um…" Harry said, looking at Malfoy's chest and not his face. "Um..thanks," Harry said lamely.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but enjoyed being thanked for his performance, nonetheless. He turned and stepped out of the shower. "Better hurry up and shower," he said behind his shoulder. "Have to work today, Potter, and you will not - " and Draco stopped as he saw Harry's eyes lowered, checking out - no, not "checking out", but _mesmerized_ by his ass. "Merlin Potter!" Harry's eyes snapped up and he blushed prettily. Malfoy chuckled and turned, stepping back into the shower.

The eleventh house they arrived at was much more intact looking than any other house they had been to yet and the lights were on in one window on the second floor. It appeared as if someone still lived in the three-story house.

"Maybe we should ring?" Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"And what if whoever lives here now is a follower of the Dark Lord? Ever think of that?" Malfoy said, annoyed. "I say we just sneak in, look around, then leave, without getting caught, mind."

"That's trespassing!" Hermione snapped and Malfoy just shrugged. "Besides, whoever is in there might be able to help us! They could know if Regulus was here!" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah!" Ron added.

"And what if whoever is in there is waiting for someone to come poking around just to blast our heads off?" Malfoy asked the dimwitted Gryffindors.

Harry realized that they all were looking at him to decide. Great. He didn't want to chose. Malfoy made a good point but so did Hermione. Besides, siding against Malfoy was not something he was prepared to do, especially after receiving a mind-blowing groping session with him just this morning. Twice.

"Um…" Harry said.

"I think we should knock," Hermione said, huffing and walked to the door, not waiting for anyone to answer. Ron ran after her and Harry shrugged as Malfoy glared at him.

Hermione had already knocked twice by the time Harry had caught up, Malfoy behind him, still glaring. The voice rang out from Harry didn't know where but it sounded like an intercom system, without the intercom.

"Who's there?" a rough, screechy voice rang out.

"It's..," Hermione started but realized she didn't know who to say they were, "We're looking for something. Perhaps you could help us?" No answer was given, but the door slowly opened to reveal a short, old, woman with long, gray hair hiding most of her wrinkled face, only her large, crooked nose sticking out. Her skin was a pale-ish green and Harry was reminded distinctly of the Wicked Witch of the West from _Wizard of Oz_, a movie he once saw on Dudley's seventh birthday. Harry looked to see Ron grimace. Malfoy kept a straight face, but Harry was sure he was cringing inside.

"What is it you seek?" the woman said in a screechy voice. Ron grimaced again.

"We're looking for something that belonged to someone we know," Hermione said. She appeared to be the only one not put out by the woman's appearance.

"R.A.B?" the woman asked, slowly pronouncing each letter.

Hermione's face lit up and Ron turned to give a "I-told-you-so" look to Malfoy on behalf of his girlfriend and Malfoy just glared.

"Yes!" Hermione cried. "Do you know him?"

The lady nodded her head and opened the door wider to usher them all inside. Upon entering, Harry was shocked to see how bizarrely decorated the front hall was. There were pictures of lots of hairy animals that Harry couldn't remember the names of. They were snarling and growling from their portraits and Harry stayed away from them as they were guided down the hall. Malfoy seemed to glide closer to him and made sure to keep him walking straight, and away from the portraits on either side. Harry didn't know how he felt about his actions, but he wasn't going to think on it now.

Walking into a warm room, a fire blazing from a fireplace in front of a comfortable sitting area, the four of them were directed to sit down by the old, greenish woman. The woman walked to in front of the fireplace and proceeded to take her wand out and point it at them. Hermione's eyes widened and Ron squeaked. Malfoy already had his wand drawn on the old woman and Harry followed suit.

"Don't worry," the woman grunted, a rough sound that hurt Harry's ears. "Searching, just searching," and she cast a spell that was, in fact, just a searching spell and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Harry lowered his wand and Malfoy did as well, not before glaring at Hermione for not being on guard. Weasley, he knew, could never be expected to be of help, but  
Granger was the one that ran and knocked on the damn door without thinking of the consequences. _Stupid Gryffindor, _Malfoy thought. _'No trespassing,' my ass. _

Malfoy sat quietly as the ugly, old woman searched them with basic identification charms and truthful/intent spells. The woman was looking to see that they were not dangerous. She passed Granger and Weasley quickly and then Potter right after that but gave him a suspicious look as she searched him.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Draco hesitated but answered truthfully when he didn't see a need to lie (and realizing that not being truthful might cause the woman to keep her information to herself), "For him," Draco said and looked at Potter. Harry eyes widened a bit, but he quickly collected himself and didn't think about it, just like Draco had been training him to do all day. Not think about him sexually, romantically, or in any other way except to remember that he was the one who broke his nose last year.

"Intent is clear," the old woman said to herself. She then bustled about the room for a bit - doing what, who knows? Then she came back to the waiting four and cast a spell at the fireplace. The fire immediately disappeared and a dark hole grew in the back. It widened and stretched until it was about large enough to crawl through. The woman turned to them and pointed at Harry. "You!" Harry jumped at her rough tone. "Go there!" the woman said, pointing to the hole in the back of the fireplace.

"Um…" Harry said, looking at the dark space wearily.

"Go now! No time!" the woman said and gestured for him to get up. He did.

"Um..ok?" Harry looked at Hermione who nodded at him to go ahead and Ron shrugged. Malfoy's the one that told him to wait.

"What are you doing? You can't go alone!" Malfoy said, getting to his feet to follow Harry. The woman stopped him.

"No, no, no. Must go alone. Only him. Only him," the woman said. Malfoy just glared at the woman and proceeded to go after Harry but was shoved back by the old woman, who had far more strength in her than would be perceived. "No!" she screamed.

"It's ok, Malfoy. Just stay here," Harry said.

"Stupid Gryffindor! It could be a trap!" Malfoy screamed.

"I'm not stupid!" Harry yelled back.

"You are too!"

"Am not!" Harry yelled. "Just shut up and sit down, Malfoy! I'll be right back!" and Harry proceeded to the fireplace and crawled into the hole before Malfoy could say anything back.

The wall closed up behind him.

Draco was seething, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, waiting for that stupid, idiot Potter to return. He'd been gone for nearly five minutes now!

"Malfoy, calm down!" Hermione said, but Draco just glared at her. The old woman was offering them a plate of crumpets and Draco sneered at her.

"Soon," she said, trying to reassure the boy who was only here for the other one. The boy continued to glare at her.

"He better be," Draco said. "Or it's your head," he growled.

The old woman giggled, knowing the boy could not possible harm her in her own home. "Caring is not in your nature," the woman giggled.

"Caring? I don't care! What are you talking about, you old hag!" Draco said angrily. The woman just giggled and ate a crumpet.

"Why do you?" Ron asked inquiringly. "Why do you care what happens to Harry?"

Draco glared. "I don't care!" he yelled.

The space in the fireplace reopened and Harry climbed out again, holding some sort of statue in his hand. Draco tried not to let a relieved look mar his features, but couldn't be sure if he had succeeded as checked Potter with his eyes for any injuries he may have suffered. Harry stood and dusted himself off.

"I've got it," Harry said, raising the statue.

Back at Grimmauld Place, the three of them were trying to figure out how to destroy the statue. So far, nothing was working - no potions, no spells, no nothing.

"I know!" Ron shouted and threw the statue on the ground as hard as he could. He only succeeded in denting the floor, which Hermione fixed easily.

"Honestly, Ron," she said, picking up the statue carefully and setting it back on the kitchen table.

"What? It could have worked!" Ron said, shrugging.

"You…are…an…idiot," Draco said slowly and chuckled when it got a reaction out of Ron.

"Well, what do we do?" Harry said, ignoring Malfoy and Ron, who were yelling at each other now.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, biting her lip. She really didn't know what to do now. They had tried everything. The potion from last time hadn't worked this time. She worried that she had failed again. No, she told herself. She would find a way to destroy it. She had to. For Harry, for Ron. It was her job.

Hermione lifted the statue again, examining it closely. It was a gray, stone statue with the shape of a unicorn. She studied the blank stare of the unicorn but then shrieked as Ron bumped into her shoulder and she dropped the statue.

"Malfoy!" Harry had screamed at Draco, who had just shoved Ron away from him and into Hermione.

"What?" Malfoy asked innocently. Harry turned away from Draco's soft features that seemed to draw him in and looked over to wear Ron was apologizing to Hermione. Hermione was staring at the floor for some reason, though. Looking down, Harry gasped.

The statue had a small, thin break in it's side.

"How did..Hermione, how did you do that?" Harry asked. They hadn't been able to damage the statue at all and Hermione dropping it finally causes it to break?

"What is it?" Malfoy asked, coming over to Harry's side. Harry tried not to think about Malfoy being so close.

"You broke it?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"I guess I did," Hermione said. She then crouched down to pick it up. She proceeded to drop it again. It cracked a bit more.

"Drop it again," Malfoy said.

She picked it up and dropped it again. The crack on it's side opened wider.

Ron crouched down and tried it as well but he wasn't able to leave a mark on the unicorn.

"Only Hermione can break it?" Ron asked, confused.

"Don't you see?" Malfoy said and all looked over at him. "She's muggle-born."

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused too.

Hermione's eyes widened in understanding. "Of course!" she said and picked up the statue again, climbed onto the table, and threw the statue with all her might at the floor. The statue shattered into pieces, light bursting out of the statue and screaming unlike any Harry had ever heard before filled the room. The all covered their ears from the screeching sound. The light from the statue slowly faded and the pieces of statue turned to dust. Harry uncovered his ears.

"Of course!" Hermione said, smiling brightly at having destroyed the horcrux.

"Er..what?" Ron asked, looking confusedly at Hermione as she climbed down from the table.

"I'm not a pure blood, Ron. Only I could destroy it!" Hermione said, excitedly using her hands to talk. "It was spelled and could only be destroyed by a muggle-born."

"It's the perfect defense," Malfoy added, seeing Harry's confused look.

"Right," Hermione said. "If Voldemort was worried about his horcrux getting destroyed by any of his pure blooded followers, why not make it impossible for any them to do so?" Hermione kept grinning, pleased that she was the one able to do it, to be here to help Harry.

"Wow," Harry said. That really was a good defense. "But what if Voldemort wanted to destroy it?"

"Why would he want to do that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…" Harry said. "But, just what if he did?"

"He'd kidnap a muggle and make them do it," Draco said from behind him.

"Oh," Harry said, understanding. He looked at Hermione, who was still beaming. "I'm glad you were here, Hermione," he said and Hermione's grin widened.

Yes, Hermione Granger was very pleased and relieved that she finally felt helpful again.

*******~The Dark Mark~

"So we would have had to get a muggle-born to destroy it?" Harry asked Malfoy again as they both walked up the stairs to Harry's room.

Malfoy was staying the night again and Harry didn't question it, after finding out from Ron that Malfoy had been acting worried about him while he was retrieving the horcrux. He didn't know why it made him happy that Malfoy was worried about him, it just did. He cared about what happened to Malfoy ever since this whole thing started and caring about someone who doesn't care for you is really hard to do. For example, Harry's life with the Dursleys had not been filled with much caring on either side. Knowing Malfoy cared about him made Harry tingle inside and Harry found himself becoming more agreeable.

"Yes," Malfoy said, entering Harry's room. He took off his shirt quickly and fell smack onto his bed, his pants still on. "I'm tired," he said into his pillow.

Harry laughed lightly and Draco turned over onto his back to look at him. "Unless you wanted something, Potter?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow and suggestively moving a hand slowly down his chest.

"Um…" Harry said, but then something Harry hadn't bothered to notice before caught his attention. Malfoy's arm was bare. "You don't..," Harry began, stopping to examine the arm more closely. Malfoy didn't have the dark mark.

Draco looked at the arm beside his head since that seemed to be the arm Harry was staring at and scoffed, realizing what Potter was thinking.

"No, Potter. I don't have the mark. You think the Dark Lord would have given me it? Snape told me that he meant to kill me, you know, with giving me that assignment. He wouldn't give someone he planned to kill the mark," Draco said.

"But I saw…" Harry began.

"Saw what?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you show something at Borgin and Burkes," Harry said, remembering the frightened look Borgin had had after Malfoy had showed him something that Harry was sure had been the Dark Mark. Why hadn't he even thought to ask about this before? Apparently, sex was a distraction.

"What do you mean you saw? Where you following me?" Malfoy said, glaring slightly.

"Well..um.." Harry blushed.

"You were!" Malfoy sat up and threw a pillow at him.

Harry dodged it. "I thought you were doing something bad!" Harry shouted.

Draco snorted. "I was doing something bad all year, you know. Following me one time…." and Draco stopped as he say Potter blush. "You followed me around more than one time? How many more times, Potter!?" Malfoy yelled.

"Um…all year, really," Harry answered.

"All year!" Malfoy yelled, upset and shocked but then he shook his head in doubt. "That's not possible. I would have known; I had lookouts."

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry laughed at remembering the two as girls.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You knew?"

Harry just nodded his head between laughs.

"I can't believe you made them become girls! How'd you get them to do it?" Harry asked, laughing.

"This isn't funny, Potter!" Draco yelled and he threw another pillow at Potter.

Harry stopped laughing as the pillow hit him in the face. "Damnit, Malfoy!"

Draco smirked. "Done laughing now, aren't you, Potter?"

"Shut up," Harry said and picked up the two pillows that had been thrown at him and tossed them lightly onto Draco's bed. "What were you showing, then, if it wasn't the Dark Mark?" Harry asked, getting back to his original question.

"What'll you give me if I tell you?" Draco said, smirking.

"Malfoy…" Harry groaned and went to plop down on his own bed, putting his head in his hands in exasperation. "What do you want?" he asked tentatively.

"Hmm…" and here Draco paused to pretend to think about it, but he already knew what he wanted. Although he had been tired just moments ago, Draco was now wide awake and ready to take this opportunity. "I want to fuck your mouth," Draco said, rolling onto his side.

Potter made a choked sound and Draco could tell that he was becoming interested in that idea as well. "So do we have a deal?" Draco asked.

All Harry could do was nod.

Draco stood up and instructed Harry to lie on his back on the bed.

"Wait, you have to tell me first!" Harry said.

"And I will, as soon as you're in position," Draco said and Harry blushed as Draco's finger trailed along his bottom lip.

"O..ok," Harry said timidly.

Removing his glasses, Harry slid up his bed to lie down on his back, placing his glasses on the nightstand. Draco unzipped his pants and slid them off. Next, he moved to take of his boxers, which were Slytherin green today, and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. His amusement gave away to arousal when he saw Draco's cock, half-hard, pointing out from a mess of curly hair. It looked so…hot, Harry thought, especially when it was attached to a pale body with broad shoulders, muscled chest and abdomen, and delicate hipbones that Harry knew were quite strong as he had felt them beating against his arse the other night.

Draco moved to straddle Harry's head and Harry was shocked at how fast he moved and nervously swallowed as Malfoy's cock was positioned right above his lips. He breathed in a shaky breath, but in that breath, he found he could smell Malfoy now. It was a soapy, yet slightly musky smell and for some odd reason, Harry swore he smelled chocolate. Whatever it was, Harry decidedly liked the smell of Malfoy.

"It was the Malfoy reprisal signature that was on my arm," Malfoy said, looking down at Harry. "I don't have it anymore because we had to get rid of it to make it look like I died," Malfoy said and took his cock in his hand to lightly graze it against Harry's lips. Harry parted his lips slightly and nodded at Malfoy that he understood. Malfoy gently nudged his lips apart more and slowly moved the head of his cock into Harry's mouth. Harry took the head and sucked lightly. Malfoy gasped out his appreciated before moving his hips to push his cock in deeper. Malfoy's cock was quite large and Harry opened his mouth wider to accommodate. Malfoy pushed in deeper, almost to the back of his throat, but stopped before Harry couldn't breathe.

Malfoy nearly shuddered at the wet heat that enveloped his cock. He didn't shove in any deeper than he thought Harry could take, though, knowing that that would make it unpleasant for the both of them with Harry as inexperienced as he was. Watching Potter's eyes as he took his cock was very enjoyable to him. Potter's eyes had first widened a bit as Malfoy first slid his cock in, then glowed in acceptance, then dropped to a dazed look as his cock nearly hit the back of his throat. He placed his hands on the back of the headboard as he moved his hips slowly out and then pushed back in, glad that Potter knew enough to cover his teeth. Merlin, it felt good, sliding in and out of that velvety heat. He watched as Potter closed his eyes after a few more thrusts.

Harry was hard and getting harder as Malfoy moved his hips faster and faster. The fact that he was fully clothed and Malfoy was completely naked on top of him was no help either; it excited him for some reason that Harry couldn't fathom. He clutched the sheets of the bed at either side of his body in a tight grip as Malfoy continued to fuck his mouth. The feel of Malfoy's cock in his mouth was even more enjoyable than what he had imagined from his dreams. Malfoy had grown harder in his mouth and feeling that along his tongue was intoxicating. He opened his eyes long enough to see curly hair being shoved toward his face and Malfoy's hands gripping the headboard in a tight grip. Malfoy was groaning and thrusting into his mouth with abandon, but still was being careful enough not to shove fully into Harry's throat, which Harry was thankful for; he didn't know if he could do that yet, although Draco's cock tasted so sweet and his cock twitched at the idea of swallowing him whole. Draco's breathing was becoming erratic and he moved his cock in faster and Harry moaned as Draco's movements shook the bed.

_ Please, please, please_, Harry thought. _Just let me taste it, please. _

Draco shuddered, pushing his cock in deep and held still as he came. Potter's eyes widened as he tasted the first bit of come on his tongue and Draco moaned at seeing it. He came in three more spurts and watched as Harry closed his eyes and sucked and swallowed it down. Merlin, Potter looked so sexy as he swallowed and licked his cock clean in his tight mouth. Draco sat back on his heels and pulled his cock slowly out and watched as Potter's tongue darted out to taste him one last time. Draco ran a hand threw Potter's hair lightly and Harry moved into the touch, looking up at Draco with eyes filled with arousal. Draco chuckled at knowing Potter was hard as a rock from having his mouth filled with his cock.

Draco had an idea. "Touch yourself, Potter. Let me watch."

Harry shivered but sat up as Draco moved off him. He leaned against the headboard. Draco was watching him intently, still naked, his cock glistening with Harry's spit and Harry moaned again, the aftertaste of Malfoy still on his tongue.

"Now, Potter," Draco ordered and Harry moved to unzip his jeans and took out his cock, gasping when the cool air hit him. "Bend your knees and spread your legs," Malfoy ordered again and Harry shivered as he obeyed. Now he was layed out, spread for Malfoy to observe and the fact that this all was happening made Harry's cock twitch. He moved his hand up and down his cock slowly, knowing that he wouldn't last long and trying to prolong it. He blushed as he saw Malfoy's eyes lowered, only looking at his cock, and Harry groaned and couldn't stop his hand from moving faster. He lowered his head, trying to steady his breathing but it was no use when he knew Malfoy was watching him like this. His hand was moving frantically on his cock, desire taking control of him. He glanced once at Malfoy and seeing Malfoy's cock lying between his legs, even if it was soft, was enough to make Harry arch his back and come, crying out.

Seeing Potter so debauched as he came sent a tingle of pleasure down Draco's spine.

"Good, Potter," he said as he watched Potter panting, cum dribbling down his hand onto his pants, his white t-shirt already covered with it. Potter was quite an addicting sight like this.

Harry looked at Draco, still naked, sitting on his heels in his bed and Harry turned away from the sight that threatened to kill him. He fell to his side on the bed and buried his head in a pillow. Malfoy laughed and he felt a cleaning spell hit him a minute later. He mumbled a thanks into his pillow.

"You're welcome," Draco said. "You should probably change before losing consciousness or at least zip up," he said and chuckled when Potter sat up quickly, blushing, and fumbling with the zipper on his pants.

"Right, yeah, I knew that," Harry said, zipping up.

"Of course you did, Potter," Malfoy said and rolled his eyes.

Harry looked over to see Malfoy already dressed. "Damnit, Malfoy, you move too fast!" Harry's eyes widened in shock as he realized he had said that out loud.

Draco just looked at him oddly. "What?" he asked the clearly deranged Potter.

"Um..I just..you got dressed so quickly..and I..nevermind!" Harry said, jumping out of bed to find pajamas to put on. Opening his closet, he jumped as Malfoy's arms came to wrap around his middle.

"Like this?" Malfoy whispered in his ear.

"Yesssss," Harry said and Malfoy backed away quickly. Harry turned and gave a questioning look.

"You just spoke parseltongue to me," Malfoy said and Harry's eyes widened as he realized he had.

"I didn't…I didn't…you just remind me of a snake!" Harry said, nervously, not knowing whether Malfoy was angry or scared.

Malfoy's laughter assured Harry that neither was true.

"A snake? I remind you of a snake?" Draco laughed and moved closer to Potter again, taking his chin in his hand, tilting Potter's head up to look at him. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Potter," he said and pulled Harry into a deep kiss.

Harry woke up and rolled over in his bed and was surprised to see Malfoy not next to him. They had fallen asleep the night before in the same bed after two more incredible hand jobs and a lot of Malfoy's tongue in his mouth. Everytime he had spoken something in parseltongue, Malfoy's tongue found it's way inside and proceeded to suck on his tongue, as if trying to suck the language right out of him. If parseltongue led to Malfoy kissing him like that, then Harry was prepared to do that at anytime. It wasn't difficult at all to speak that way when Malfoy was around. The way Malfoy moved or looked at him reminded him of a snake. Harry was shocked that Malfoy had taken it as a compliment, though.

_Only a Slytherin would be that odd_, Harry thought to himself as he climbed out of bed to put some clothes on to search for Malfoy.

Harry entered the kitchen a few minutes later and found Malfoy, fully dressed and apparently showered, sitting at the table with Ron and Hermione eating breakfast. Malfoy looked up when Harry entered and smirked.

"Rough night?" Malfoy asked. Harry blushed and Ron and Hermione looked him over, blushing slightly too as they found Harry's hair messier than usual and him in a wrinkled shirt (that was wrinkled from being tossed on the floor last night by Malfoy, mind you). Draco chuckled.

"Come sit and eat breakfast. We have work to do today," Malfoy said, ushering Harry into the seat next to him. Harry, surprised at Malfoy's courtesy, wondered how much Malfoy really cared for him.

"Um…" Harry said, glancing between Malfoy and the seat.

"Sit down, Potter," Draco said sighing. Potter didn't seem to have trouble following order's from him and watched as he sat down next to him. "Good, now eat," Draco said using his wand to bring a plate in front of Harry. Harry obeyed.

Hermione and Ron watched this exchange with wide eyes, not understanding enough to even ask a question.

*******~Purpose Lacking~

Severus Snape was not a happy man normally, but his mood at the moment was even worse than usual. He snapped at Mrs. Weasley every time she came into the kitchen to do something and no matter how many times Dumbledore's portrait tried to calm him down, he still kept his grumpy attitude.

"I haven't been back since!" Severus yelled at the portrait, pacing back and forth agitatedly.

"You can't go back, Severus, we both know that," Dumbledore said slowly.

"I know!" Severus yelled angry and then sat down defeated. "It was my job," he said and Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"You will have a new purpose now, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Help Harry - "

Severus scoffed at that. "I will not work with that brat!" he said gruffly.

"Then do what you can without him, Severus. For now," Dumbledore said.

"Fine," Snape said and apparated away.

******* ~Purpose Beginning~

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy said, bowing to his head deeply. "Is it time?"

"It is," the Dark Lord said and smiled a very twisted and grotesque smile.

*******~The Darkness~

Breathing heavily, Harry's eyes began to widen as he strained to see throughout the dark, damp room. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten here, but one thing was for certain: this was not a dream.

Heart racing, Harry started panicking as he realized that the room seemed to be getting even darker.

"Harry!" a voice called out and Harry jumped.

Harry looked around the room but certainly could not see to whom the voice belonged.

"Harry!" the voice rang out again and Harry realized who's voice it was.

"Draco?" he asked, cautiously. For all he knew, it could just be something that sounded like Draco.

"Potter, wake up!"

"Huh?"

Draco Malfoy shook Harry Potter awake and when Harry finally came to, it seemed he was surprised to be in his own bed as he looked around the room suspiciously.

"What? I was.." Harry stuttered, looking around his room warily. He was in his bed with Malfoy and apparently what he had just experienced had been a dream….but it hadn't felt like one, it had felt _real_.

"What is it, Potter?" Malfoy asked, an eyebrow rising in question.

"I…I don't know," Harry said simply because he _didn't_ know. Then Harry realized something completely off the topic but seemed to interest him enough at the moment to voice it.

"You called me 'Harry,'" he said, looking at Draco distrustfully. Draco had called his name out at first, his first name, hadn't he?

Draco opened his mouth to correct such a lie, but he realized that he had indeed said Potter's first name. Potter had hit him across the chest with a flailing arm while he slept and Draco had woken with a start and immediately called out 'Harry.' Strange; he would have thought his first response would have been to hit Potter and call him an idiot. Apparently, his still half-asleep brain at the time hadn't agreed.

"Momentarily loss of mind, Potter. Don't think too much on it," Draco said and rolled out of bed to pad across the room and out the door before he could see too fully the confusion that was forming on Potter's face. He knew that Potter, being the Gryffindor that he was, was thinking something that was entirely ridiculous, probably thinking that saying his first name brought some type of level of intimacy to their 'relationship.' _Stupid Gryffindors, _Draco thought as he closed the door to the bathroom.

Harry sat in bed, confusion written across his face, thinking and contemplating the meaning of Draco saying his first name, waking him up with a relatively gentle shake as if they were close friends. Draco had woken him up the same way Ron might have had he been here. It was…Harry didn't know what, but it had to mean something, right?

"What do you mean it felt real, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking worried as she sat down slowly on the empty chair in the living room.

"I mean that it felt real. I mean, it felt like I was really there," Harry said.

"Probably just a really realistic dream, mate. I've had those before," Ron said, helpfully passing Harry a plate of fruit. Food always seemed to be the solution to everything for Ron and Harry rolled his eyes, sighing, and leaning back in his chair.

"I could feel, smell, see…it felt real," Harry insisted.

Draco leaned forward in his chair slightly. "Is this similar to that vision you had about me?"

Harry looked at Draco, a strong urge not to scare or worry Draco boiling in his stomach. Harry didn't say anything, but Draco seemed to take that as an affirmation.

"Well..shit," Draco said, flopping back into his chair. Harry looked down at the ground, feeling a bit queasy. He didn't want to worry Draco.

Hermione glared at Draco for seeming to make Harry feel worse but he didn't even acknowledge her.

"I think we should talk to Dumbledore," Hermione said, walking over to the fireplace and looking back expectantly at the others, who stood up after a few seconds of staring.

"But Hermione, what if it's just a dream?" Ron whined as he was glared into getting up from his comfortable chair and away from his wonderful breakfast.

"Harry doesn't think it is, so we're going!" Hermione snapped.

Harry watched Hermione and Ron floo to the Burrow, even more worried about the whole thing as he picked up his floo powder.

"Lets just hope you have an overactive imagination, Potter," Draco said and Harry jumped.

"Er…right," Harry said and dropped the floo powder, but not before seeing a slight flicker of worry on Draco's own face.

Harry felt nauseous.

Upon arriving in the Weasley's fireplace, Harry promptly threw up on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he rubbed his stomach and stood back up straight.

Mrs. Weasley drew her wand and cleaned away the mess as Draco popped in behind him.

"Potter, I know you grew up with muggles, but the polite thing to do is to move away from the fireplace when someone else is arriving," Draco said and poked Potter in the back to nudge him forward so that he could climb through.

"Oh..um..sorry," Harry said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Draco looked at him suspiciously.

"What happened?" he asked Potter, who looked a bit green.

"He's sick!" Hermione said and rushed over to Harry who was already being attended by Mrs. Weasley with some basic disease searching spells.

"Well, you don't have the flu or anything else that I can find, dear," Mrs. Weasley said and she put her hand over Harry's forehead to check his temperature in the muggle way and Harry blushed. Being cared for like this always felt new to Harry.

"He's just worried," Draco said, looking straight at Harry.

"You…how…you can feel that too?" Harry asked.

"No, but anyone who has eyes can see it, Potter," Draco said and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley squeaked at the insult. Draco denied his urge to chuckle at the two befuddled women and walked straight up to Potter who looked up at him nervously. "You need to learn how to control your reactions, Potter. You're like an open book otherwise and you don't want the Dark Lord to know _all_ your secrets, do you?" Draco said seriously.

Harry just looked at Draco's eyes. Draco didn't look worried anymore; in fact, he looked confident and unafraid, unlike Harry who was throwing up all over Mrs. Weasley's nice, clean floor from anxiety over it all. If Draco could appear calm and Draco wanted him to, then Harry was determined to try.

Harry nodded his head in agreement with Draco. Harry thought he saw Draco's eyes soften for a moment but Malfoy drew himself back so quickly, he couldn't be sure.

"What is the meaning of coming here when Harry is sick?" Mrs. Weasley asked, interrupting the staring between the two boys.

Hermione, turning away from the scene that she was determined to investigate further at a later date, replied to Mrs. Weasley.

"We came to see Dumbledore. Harry had another…dream," Hermione said, not really knowing what to call Harry's 'dream.' A vision, a very realistic dream, or an actual event? Perhaps Voldemort had found a way to portkey Harry to him through his dreams. Hermione shivered at the thought.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Weasley said gravely. Hermione immediately knew something was on Mrs. Weasley's mind.

"What is it, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked directly.

"Oh, well…I really shouldn't say anything," Mrs. Weasley, looking at Harry with concern.

"I'm fine," Harry assured her. "What is it?"

"Oh, well, I'm not saying it means anything but well Severus has been keeping eye on all the Death Eaters, at least the ones the Dark Lord is giving orders to, but he has been unable to locate one…," Mrs. Weasley paused here and looked both at Harry and then at Draco with concern.

"My father?" Draco asked.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. Harry tried to figure out how Malfoy had picked up on that when he had no idea it was coming.

Draco appeared tight lipped and straight faced, no emotional reaction to the reference of his father, unlike the way he had behaved the time before in Harry's presence. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Malfoy was putting on an act for his sake; you know, the whole "control your reactions" bit.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, referring to Lucius. Draco looked at him. "Not you," Harry said. Wow, Harry thought, Draco was really losing his concentration over this news. Harry assumed he was right about the act then.

"Now, it might not be anything," Mrs. Weasley said, although she didn't really believe it herself.

"Oh, this it terrible!" Hermione shouted and threw her hands into the air, storming off into the kitchen. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Malfoy walked passed Harry to follow into the kitchen. This being a strange occurrence, Malfoy following Hermione's lead, Harry quickly went in after and Ron followed on his heels.

Hermione was already pacing in front of Dumbledore's portrait, upset and a bit distraught. She knew this meant something was happening and it very well involve Harry's bond with Malfoy, a bond she hadn't been able to fix! This was terrible!

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked, seeing everyone rush into the kitchen, with Hermione in quite a state.

"This is terrible!" Hermione said again and continued her pacing.

_Clearly_, Draco thought, _Granger wasn't able of speech at this particular moment _and he intervened.

"My father cannot be found and Harry had a dream, or rather a nightmare that seemed to be very real," Draco said.

"Real?" Dumbledore asked, eyes falling upon Harry.

"Yes," Draco answered.

Harry looked up at him as Draco answered for him, feeling a bit…odd…about the fact that Draco spoke for him as if he had every right to. It was just…odd.

"Is this true, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um..oh..yeah," Harry said, pulling his eyes away from Draco's calm expression to look at the portrait.

"He couldn't tell it was a dream," Draco said, explaining for Harry again. Harry felt strange again.

The conversation seemed to go on like that, Draco answering when Harry wasn't quick enough and Harry kept feeling strange.

Then Harry realized that it felt _natural_ for Draco to be speaking for him. He couldn't seem to find anything wrong with it, or the fact that Draco was now directing him to sit down by way of an order almost. Harry sat down as if nothing was wrong with Draco Malfoy ordering him to do something. He saw Ron and Hermione exchange glances as he sat down at the kitchen table and couldn't blame them for thinking this was weird. He thought it was quite strange but he still couldn't shake the feeling that this all felt so natural, as if he really had been one of Draco's original cronies. He knew that he liked being with Malfoy but….Perhaps, Harry thought, he was beginning to like Malfoy too much.

"Draco," Dumbledore interrupted Malfoy during his retelling of Harry's dream, "Have you noticed that Harry seems to obey you?"

"What?" Draco blinked. He looked at Harry who he had just asked to sit down. Harry seemed to blush under the scrutiny of all in the room. "Potter doesn't 'obey' anyone," Draco said confused.

Potter blushed and Draco smacked him on the back of the head for his inappropriate desires. "Focus! Can't you stop thinking about sex for one minute!" he yelled, angrily.

Harry yelped and blushed harder as silence filled the room after Draco's words.

Draco watched Potter simply yelp out as his head was hit and realized something was wrong. Potter wasn't standing up to hit him back or yell at him. Potter hadn't even raised a hand to rub his sore head. He just…sat there.

"Shit," Draco said.

"What?" Potter asked and looked up at him, worriedly.

Draco sighed.

"What's wrong?" Potter asked again, concern clearly evident in his voice.

"Shit," Draco said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, nodding. "I think we should check the bond again," Dumbledore said grimly.

Hermione appeared horrified, Ron seemed slightly fearful, Draco looked exhausted as he put a hand on his forehead, and Mrs. Weasley looked deeply worried.

Harry was just confused.

********~Changes~

"What do you mean the bond isn't the same?" Harry asked again, confusion drawing in his eyebrows.

"The bond has changed, Potter," Draco said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall, his head hitting the wall with a little too much force to be accidental and Harry winced.

"See!" Draco said as he saw Harry wince. "You _care_," Draco said with a look of disgust.

"So?" Harry asked. He knew he cared about Draco's welfare. What was the big deal? He even cared about Snape..sort of.

Draco groaned at Potter's apparent idiocy.

"Harry," Hermione interrupted. "The bond has changed to make YOU the slave and Malfoy the master."

"What?" Harry said, although he didn't have as much anger behind it as he should have. In fact, he didn't have any anger about it at all. It didn't feel wrong to be Malfoy's slave. The idea felt _natural_ to him.

"How this could have happened is what I would like to know," Hermione said and looked to Snape who was pacing back and forth in front of Dumbledore's portrait, much like she had been doing before he had arrived and taken up her spot.

Snape glanced over at the silence that followed and realized Granger had been asking him.

"I have no idea," Snape said and continued pacing.

"So can we fix it or not?" Draco asked gruffly.

"I have no idea," Snape repeated.

"Gee, you're a lot of help," Draco grunted and Snape stopped to glare at him.

"This isn't helping!" Hermione cried when the glaring contest between Malfoy and Snape was continuing a little too long.

"Right, then," Draco said. "Potter, take off your clothes," Draco ordered and Harry moved to unbutton his shirt.

"Stop that!" Hermione cried and Draco chuckled.

"Nothing like that to break the tension," Draco said, laughing and watching Potter undress.

"Draco, stop it right now," Snape said and Draco rolled his eyes but ordered Potter to stop as he reached the middle of his shirt.

Harry blinked but re-buttoned his shirt when Draco ordered him to.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried and rushed over to him to pat his head, comfortingly.

"What?" Harry asked, confused by Hermione's reaction. What was the big deal? He was just doing what Malfoy had ordered him to. What was wrong with that?

Severus watched the scene in silence, as did Draco. Severus had absolutely no idea how the bond had transformed. Based on everything that he had learned during his lifetime, this was entirely impossible.

Severus went back to pacing.

Harry was now sitting on the back porch at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had given him a cookie and brought him out here to have a talk with him alone, away from the arguing among Snape and Draco, with Hermione interrupting from time to time, magicing in books whenever necessary. They had been arguing about how to fix the new bond but their arguing hurt Harry's head, especially when Draco's anger was shown. Harry had taken up screaming and defending Malfoy with whatever he said, which wasn't much help at all, and Draco had finally ordered Harry to go away.

Mrs. Weasley had offered him a cookie and had taken him away. She had asked him about how he felt about all of this and after he had told Mrs. Weasley that it all felt okay and natural to him, Mrs. Weasley's eyes had widened and she had walked straight back inside the house, probably to tell Snape and the others of it.

Harry wondered why everyone was so freaked out about this bond.

"Hey, mate, you alright?" Ron's voice sounded out behind him and Harry turned to see his friend closing the door and moving to sit next to him on the porch.

"Yeah," Harry said truthfully. "I'm a bit confused, though."

"I am too," Ron said. "Snape and Hermione say that they really have no idea how this could have happened. They say the bond isn't even the same slave bond that Malfoy had. They haven't been able to find out which type of bond it is. They're arguing about which type of bonds it best resembles right now. I really don't know what they're talking about in there," Ron said.

"Oh," Harry said and looked out at the garden. He saw a gnome plucking a flower off in the distance.

"Yeah, and Malfoy just stormed out of the room," Ron said.

Harry's head snapped back to his friend. "What? Why? Is he okay?" Harry asked, worry sketched on his face.

Ron's eyes widened with either shock and a bit of fear at Harry's reaction. "He's fine. He was just upset that Hermione's smarter than him," Ron said and was taken aback when Harry glared at him.

"Draco _is _smart," Harry said simply and turned away from his friend.

"Er…right, mate, whatever you say," Ron said, but Harry wasn't paying attention to him at all. Ron sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go get a cookie, you want one?" Ron asked but Harry didn't respond. Ron sighed and walked back in the house.

Harry stared off into the distance, watching the gnomes attack each other.

Lucius Malfoy found it a bit unsettling as he transformed into the form of his dead son. He knew it was a necessary part of the Dark Lord's plan, but looking into a mirror only to see his dead son's face staring back at him was not something he could get use to.

"Wonderful, Lucius," the Dark Lord hissed out behind.

Lucius nodded. The polyjuice had worked sufficiently. He even acquired the faint scar on Draco's left hand that he, himself, had caused when the boy was eight years old. Draco had always been a nuisance, even at that young age. He admitted to the Dark Lord that he had been relieved at the news of Draco's death and the Dark Lord's praise of him lessened his own awkward guilt of not feeling more loyalty to his own family. Lucius let out a 'humph' and straightened up. _No matter_, he thought, _the Dark Lord was his only loyalty now_.

"Remember, Lucius, you must imitate him in every way," the Dark Lord hissed.

Lucius nodded and apparated away.

********~The War Begins~

Harry stopped staring at the gnomes when he caught sight of blond hair. Looking past the trees, he saw Draco walking farther into the forest. Harry got up and followed. He followed slowly behind Draco, careful not to walk to close since Harry didn't know whether Draco wanted him around or would just order him to go away again. Harry's heart stung at the memory of being told to go away like that. It just wasn't natural for him to be away from Draco.

"Potter," Draco said, turning around slowly to face Harry.

Harry froze, standing about fifteen feet away from Draco.

"Come here," Draco said and Harry's worry vanished and he approached Draco rather eagerly.

"Give me your hand," Draco said and Harry held out his hand as if it was only natural for Draco to be asking for it.

As soon as his hand met Draco's, Harry felt his stomach clench as he felt the pull of apparation. Harry wasn't worried about being apparated, but he was worried when Draco let go of his hand. Looking around the room, Harry was reminded of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, without the tables. The room was just a big open space with high ceilings with dim light shinning from six expensive-looking chandeliers. Harry wondered why Draco had brought him here and looked up at Draco who smiled at him.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere we can be alone," Draco said softly.

Harry's eyes widened and he blushed a bit. "Oh," he responded and looked down at the ground.

Lucius looked, intrigued, at Potter as he blushed at his words. Apparently the Dark Lord was correct in believing that Potter had feelings for his son. Lucius did not know how the Dark Lord was able to create a bond between Potter and his son before he died, but Lucius didn't question it for it fit perfectly with the Dark Lord's plans now.

Lucius had arrived in front of the Burrow, thinking of how to lure Potter outside of the magical perimeter in order to abduct him, when he had caught sight of Potter sitting on the back porch of the wretched house….alone. It had been perfect timing, apparently. When he had turned and saw Potter out of the corner of his eye get up to follow him, Lucius was able to see for the first time how powerful the Dark Lord's magic was. For a bond to last this long after the death of one of the bonded was incredible. The Dark Lord had said that he had invented the bond himself and Lucius was proud to be in service of such a great wizard.

"Potter," Lucius said, causing Potter to lift his head up and look at him. "Do you know what would make me happy?" Lucius asked and Potter's ears perked up. This bond the Dark Lord created was a highly attached one and Lucius did not know why the Dark Lord had bothered to create one between his son and Potter to begin with. The Dark Lord had said it was before Draco had disappointed him with his failed mission. If Draco had not shown such cowardice, Draco could have been here in his place, serving the Dark Lord proudly, just as he was now. "If you would lend me your magic," Lucius said, making sure to imitate the way his son would move his chin up in a Malfoy gesture of dignity, of suredness, the way one would look down upon his followers. He had taught Draco to do this and had observed him doing so many a time with Crabbe and Goyle. Lucius noticed the way Harry simply nodded his head. A very strong attachment, indeed.

"Follow me," Lucius said and led Harry out of the room.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Severus screamed. Being informed that Potter was missing was not good news.

"He was just there," Mrs. Weasley said, a hand placed over her heart in worry. She had gone out to the back porch when Ron had told her he couldn't find Harry and she had searched throughout their property for him but Harry could not be found.

"I left him for only a minute!" Ron said, feeling horrible.

"Oh, Ron, it's not you're fault," Mrs. Weasley said and drew her son into a comforting hug.

"Where could he have gone?" Hermione said, exasperated, throwing her head into her hands. She had looked everywhere inside and outside the perimeter and Harry was just…gone.

"Perhaps Draco will be able to find him," Mrs. Weasley said hopefully.

Draco had been gone some time, performing his own search for Harry and had not returned.

"The boy has already been abducted, that much is certain," Severus said and Mrs. Weasley squicked.

"No! Surely, he's just upset and hiding somewhere!" Mrs. Weasley said and hugged Ron closer when he tensed up.

"I didn't mean to make him mad!" Ron said.

"It's not anyone's fault!" Hermione yelled.

At that moment, Draco stormed in through the door.

"I can't find him! That bastard!" Draco yelled and ignored the glare he received from Hermione for his swear.

"Of course you can't," Severus said and attempted to slowly speak this time to get the message through everyone's thick head. "Potter has been taken by the Dark Lord."

Harry felt lightheaded as his magic was being extracted from him. Draco said that it wouldn't hurt but it also didn't feel very good.

"That's good, Potter," Draco said to him and he lifted his wand away from Harry's arm. Harry was glad that it was over. He felt very drowsie now, though, and was afraid that if Draco wanted something more from him, he wouldn't have enough strength to move.

"Rest now," Draco told him and laid him down on the firm bench beneath Harry. Harry complied willingly, even though the bench was uncomfortable, he was just too tired to care. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

"My Lord," Lucius said, bowing his head in front of the throne. "This is as much magic that can be extracted for today without killing Potter," he said and handed the vial he had just filled with Potter's magical essence to the Dark Lord, who took it firmly.

"Very well," the Dark Lord hissed and dismissed Lucius, who still appeared in the form of his son.

Lucius bowed again and left the throne room.

The Dark Lord was positively delighted with his plans falling perfectly into place. He had thought that retrieving the boy would have been more difficult, but Lucius had been able to lure the boy away in mere moments. Delightful.

Nagina slithered up by his side. "Massster, issss it working?" his pet snake asked.

"Perfectly. Thank you again, my pet, for allowing me to use your blond to create this bond," the Dark Lord hissed back to his snake. Nagina hissed back a "you're welcome."

"You're blood created a new kind of slave bond, my precious. One that relies on _natural _feelings. Potter will willingly donate his magic to Lucius in the form of his son until it drains him dry," and here the Dark Lord paused to chuckle darkly. Nagina hissed out her satisfaction at it as well. "His added magic will help me conquer the world and by not killing him, I will keep myself alive, for as you know, the boy has part of my soul inside him. An unfortunate consequence of having tried to kill the boy years ago, but no matter, he will help me until he is no more than a muggle," the Dark Lord chuckled again and Nagina hissed.

Harry Potter had indeed become a horcrux that night when he was just one year old. The Dark Lord had discovered this fact not too long ago and had immediately stopped all possible attacks against Potter's life. The bond he had created had taken quite some time but had been worth it for now Potter was merely a tool. After all, if he had to keep the boy alive, he might as well use him.

Of course, one could not _steal_ magic from another, no, the Dark Lord had to devise a way in which Potter would willingly donate his magic to someone he felt a natural attachment to. The Dark Lord had sent dreams to the boy using several different followers of his to see if the boy had any natural inclinations towards any of them. The only one Potter had felt anything towards had been Draco Malfoy. Of course, the bond would need a decent amount of growth time, and therefore, he had made sure that Draco would be sent to Potter. It allowed Potter to grow natural feelings of attachment to Draco before the bond could feed and manifest these feelings. He had had to mask the true bond with another in order to make sure Severus and the members of his "Order" would not do anything to interrupt his bond or to realize the bond's true intent. Otherwise, there's no telling what Severus may have attempted in order to vanquish the bond and the Dark Lord did not want to take any risks with the bond he had created. He believed his bond was strong, of course, but he would be a fool to trust completely in a new bond that had never been used before. It had worked and the fact of the matter was that Potter was now in his possession.

The true war could now begin.

The walls of the room echoed with the Dark Lord's dark chuckling.

*******~A Mother's Love~

Lucius arrived in Potter's chamber the moment the boy awoke and began extracting more magic for the Dark Lord. Potter then fell back asleep after the extraction.

Lucius walked to the Dark Lord's chamber carrying the vial of Potter's magic in his hand. The magic glowed a iridescent blue within the vial and Lucius could sense the power of just this small amount of magic. The boy was powerful, indeed, perhaps as powerful as the Dark Lord himself, something Lucius did not wish to contemplate much further.

Lucius walked through a massive doorway to see the Dark Lord sitting in his high-backed throne with his pet snake slithering around at his feet. Lucius did not… 'get along' with Nagina. The snake hissed at him as he approached.

"My Lord," Lucius said, ignoring the large beady-eyes of the vile creature on the floor.

The Dark Lord chuckled and hissed to his snake who obediently slithered away to the back of the room.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord addressed him and Lucius handed the vial to him, watching the magic in the vial recoil at the Dark Lord's touch.

"Dismissed," the Dark Lord said and Lucius turned and left the room.

The Dark Lord chuckled at his dismissal of Lucius, which reminded him of a teacher dismissing to his pupil. He always had wanted to be a teacher.

Nagina slithered back up around his feet.

"I do so wish I could see the Malfoy boy," Nagina hissed up at him. The Dark Lord chuckled.

"Yes, he should be in terrible pain at the moment," he answered his pet.

"What's wrong with him?" Mrs. Weasley screamed as Severus pushed past her into the room his hands filled with potion vials.

"He is trying to go to Potter…" Severus paused to think on it. "Or a better assumption is that he is trying to use his magic to bring Potter to him and is unable to," Severus answered as he kneeled next to the bed that Draco was convulsing on. He opened Draco's mouth and poured the first of the potions inside, casting a spell to ease the path of it down his throat. Another potion lessened the convulsions a bit more. With the third potion, Draco's convulsing stopped, but the boy was now unconscious and would be for quite awhile. Severus sighed but stood up and left the room. He needed to see an old friend.

"Narcissa,' Severus said, smiling as Mrs. Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace of his family's home. Severus had spent as little time as possible in his old home through the years, but to arrange a safe meeting with Narcissa, it had been necessary.

"Severus," Narcissa nodded at him and Severus knew she had her hand on her wand in her robe.

"It is true, I am not loyal to the Dark Lord," Severus stated quickly. He thought it best to get that out of the way at once.

"I know," Narcissa said and Severus was surprised to see her remove her hold on her wand. "Why would I have asked you to protect Draco otherwise? I would not have asked for that if you had been loyal to the Dark Lord and you would not have agreed to protect him if you had been loyal," Narcissa said.

Severus was taken aback. He had called Narcissa for help, believing once she was told that her son was still alive, she would be more than willing to assist him. She had already gone against the Dark Lord once in order to protect her son and Severus believed she would again. This new revelation, however, was not something Severus was expecting.

"You have known all this time?" Severus asked, suspiciously.

"Yes," Narcissa said, but Severus saw her eyebrow raise up a bit an knew she was lying.

"You could not have known," Severus said.

"But I did," Narcissa said and Severus saw her eyebrow twitch this time. She was indeed lying.

Severus raised crossed him arms over his chest and looked down at her, the way he would at a student that had answered a question incorrectly. Narcissa's eyes lowered after some time.

"No, I did not know," Narcissa stated.

Severus nodded his head. Narcissa had been nervous when she had stepped through the fireplace, her lying about what she knew enabled her to justify her risk-taking behavior and to appear superior to Severus, something Narcissa had been trying to do ever since they had met.

"Narcissa," Severus grumbled crossly and lowered his arms.

Narcissa smiled. "You almost believed me, Severus. You are getting worse at this," she said in a near-triumphant cry.

Severus knew Narcissa had quite a immature attitude, but to be this childish when Severus had called her here for a "serious matter" was a bit exasperating. He had once heard about her trading jibes with a silly boy in a clothing store…

Severus sighed in annoyance, much like he had several times when in the presence of Draco. "You're son is much like you," Severus said and quickly drew his wand as Narcissa pointed her's at him.

"Do not speak of my son!" Narcissa screamed.

"He is alive, Narcissa," Severus said, not lowering his wand in the slightest. He watched as Narcissa's eyes widened a bit but she did not lower her wand. Severus believed this would take awhile to explain and prepared his arm to hold steady is wand for a long period of time.

Harry woke up disorientated and afraid. He had had a nightmare in which he was unable to reach Draco. The door opened and Draco walked in. Harry tried jumping up to run to him, but seemed to be unable to do much more than lift his torso.

"Draco," Harry said, instead.

"Harry," Lucius said and walked forward into the small chamber. Potter had been asleep for nearly fifteen hours and Lucius knew that the amount of time Potter would need to recuperate would increase as his magic level decreased. Only after two weeks, Potter was at such a state of weakness that he was unable to walk more than a few steps.

Harry looked at Draco as Draco appeared to sniff the room.

"What's that smell?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Harry said and tried to swing his legs over the side of the stone bench he was on. Then Harry noticed Draco looking at his crotch and Harry looked down as well and saw wetness covering his pants.

"You've urinated on yourself, Potter," Draco said and made a disgusted face.

Harry looked up worriedly at Draco. "I'm sorry," he said. Harry hadn't even realized he had and wondered why he hadn't woken up if he had to piss. "I didn't mean to," Harry said, confused.

Lucius saw Harry's eyebrows draw up in confusion. Lucius scolded himself. Potter was thinking and the Dark Lord didn't want that.

"It's fine, Harry," Lucius said and smiled. Harry seemed to forget thinking in favor of smiling back. Lucius took his wand out to clean up the boy. He certainly would not be around such a smell, even if it did humiliate the boy.

Draco woke up, feeling awful and was surprised to find himself surrounded by red-haired twins. He closed his eyes and opened them again to make sure it wasn't a nightmare.

"What?" Draco asked gruffly. The two identical people looked at him when he spoke. One of them got up to leave the room.

"You've been out for awhile," the twin that stayed in the room said.

The other twin arrived with Mrs. Weasley at his side.

"Oh, dear, how do you feel!?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming right up to his bed and checking his temperature with a hand on his forehead.

Draco, being taken aback by this muggle technique and by the fact that something must have happened to him to cause such concern flinched back from her touch. "What happened?" he asked.

"You died," Fred said and Draco glared at him.

Mrs. Weasley glared at her son as well but turned to Draco to answer. "We aren't completely sure, dear, but we think you were trying to bring Harry to you or travel to Harry and could not. You were convulsing this morning when I came in to wake you up for breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said.

Draco turned his head to look out the small window to see it was dark out. He had been out all day, apparently.

"Right then," Draco said. He certainly wasn't planning to do this every morning. "What can we do to fix this?" he asked. Surely, Severus had come up with something.

"We don't know," Mrs. Weasley said and Draco was disappointed.

"I want to see him," Narcissa said.

Severus nodded. "I will bring him here," he said and moved to the fireplace.

Draco didn't say anything at all when Severus told him that his mother was waiting to see him.

"Draco?" Severus spoke.

Draco did not answer. Severus had contacted his mother and told her that he was alive. His mother was willing to help them, to betray the Dark Lord, to put herself in danger…for _him._

"You cannot bring my mother into this," Draco finally said.

"She is already 'in' this, Draco," Severus said. Draco knew that he was right. His mother already knew he was alive, the damage had already been done. He just couldn't believe that Severus hadn't asked him before he had arranged a meeting with his mother.

"Draco, we must go now," Severus said.

Draco got out of bed.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried and grabbed her son as soon as he had exited the fireplace.

"Mother," Draco said and hugged her back.

"It's true! You are alive!" she said and Severus rolled his eyes at her pointing out the obvious.

"As I have said, his staying alive depends on the survival of Potter," Severus said and Narcissa released her son and looked up at Severus.

"I will do it," Narcissa said determinedly.

Draco saw tears fall down his mother's cheeks and Draco's heart clenched. His mother was willing to betray her Lord and her husband, his father for him. Clearly, Draco had underestimated his mother's love for him. Draco didn't know what exactly he was feeling right now but it kind of hurt.

******~Rescue: Part 1~

Harry woke up with a headache. He groaned and attempted to roll over onto his back, but it ended up being more of a falling movement. He groaned again as his back hit the hard bench. He wondered why Draco didn't want him to sleep on a bed. What was wrong with a bed?

Harry moved his eyes as he heard the noise of the door opening. His first inclination was to get up off the bench when he saw Draco, but Harry didn't believe he could manage that - even the small movement with his eyes hurt. He had a horrible headache.

"Draco, I have a horrible headache," Harry said.

Draco looked at him and frowned. Harry mentally slapped himself for upsetting Draco with his statement, although he didn't know why Draco was upset by it.

"You will feel better soon," Draco said and straightened up, raising his chin. Harry thought that movement was odd. He hadn't seen Draco imitate his father this much since school…

"Why do you act like your father so much?" Harry asked without thinking and mentally slapped himself yet again as Draco frowned at him in displeasure.

"I didn't realize that I was," Draco said.

"Well stop," Harry said and mentally slapped himself again as Draco glared at him. Clearly, Harry could not think straight with the headache that was threatening to make his head explode.

"I'll do what I please. YOU will not tell me what to do," Draco said simply. Draco had already drawn his wand and began extracting magic from Harry. Harry sighed as he felt more energy drain from him.

"Why do you need my magic?" Harry asked and was too drowsy to flinch back from Draco's glare. Draco didn't answer him at all.

"I don't like being in this room all the time. I don't like sleeping all the time and I don't like you not being here all the time," Harry said and Draco simply drew back his wand as he finished, turned and began walking away. "I don't like it," Harry said again, but Draco merely slipped out the door without looking back. Harry sighed and shut his eyes. He slipped back into an unconscious state within moments.

"From what I've been able to gather, my husband is involved," Narcissa said to Severus, who sat opposite her in front of the fireplace of Severus' childhood home.

"Does he know where the boy is located?" Severus asked.

Narcissa nodded. "I believe he does."

Severus thought for a moment. "I will need a hair," he said and Narcissa nodded.

"Why are you going? I should go!" Draco ranted to Severus as he stirred the polyjuice potion.

"Do you really believe you would be more apt to handle this situation, Draco? The last time you were in front of the Dark Lord, you screamed," Severus said.

"He cast cruciatus on me!" Draco yelled.

"You're father would never scream after having such a spell cast on him," Severus said simply.

Draco sighed. "Fine," he said. "Just don't scare hi…just don't screw up," Draco growled and stormed out of the basement of the Weasley's home in which Severus had occupied to stir his potion.

Severus looked after Draco, a bit of shock present in his features. He could have sworn Draco was about to say "don't scare him" and the 'him' he had been referring to was most definitely not a reference to himself. Draco was worried about Harry Potter as if he were a close friend. Severus could not think of any person that Draco had ever given such consideration to, outside of his family and himself. That attachment would simply be a hinderance to rescuing the boy, however, and Draco would not be of assistance. Especially when Draco seemed to be taken by extreme boughts of painful seizures from time to time, mostly in the mornings, but a few have occurred during the day. Draco had still been trying to bring Potter to him to no avail. Severus had not been able to do anything for Draco except ease the pain. No matter, he would do his part now.

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, thoroughly upset that she was not allowed to do anything to help Harry.

"I don't get to do anything either," Ron said shrugging, which earned him a hard glare. Ron grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table and stopped talking.

"It would be too dangerous for any of us to be involved, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Severus must do this on his own," Dumbledore's portrait added.

"But I want to help!" Hermione threw her hands up in dismay.

"And you think I don't?" Draco growled as he entered the kitchen.

Hermione looked at Draco and her face softened. Draco hated that. He grabbed some fruit quickly, turned, and walked out of the kitchen.

Draco muttered under his breath as he walked up the stairs - something involving numerous curses. Draco didn't think Granger had any right to care about Potter. Harry was his to protect, to help and he had the hell of a lot of nothing to do with Granger.

But Harry cared about Granger and that Weasley, didn't he?

Draco cursed the stupid voice in his head that enlightened him to that information and slammed his door shut.

Narcissa Malfoy poured the precise amount of the sleeping drought into her husbands drink and handed it to her husband who sat across from her at the dinning table.

"You look troubled," Narcissa pointed out after her husband took a small sip of his drink.

Lucius sighed, a slight nod made as agreement.

"The Dark Lord is worried…" Lucius said. Lucius knew the Dark Lord was upset that the extraction of magic from Potter was taking more time than he anticipated. Apparently, the boy had more magic than he had originally assumed. Lucius had not told the Dark Lord that Potter had been regaining his coherent speech for fear the Dark Lord would punish him for what Potter had said. The fact that Potter had noticed he was behaving like himself and not Draco could lead to the halt of the extraction completely. He could not let the Dark Lord know of his failure. The boy may refuse the extraction of his magic if he comes to realize that he is not his son and the Dark Lord's plans would have been for nothing.

Another thing that bothered Lucius was the fact that Potter seemed to be regaining his strength. It is a small and unnoticeable difference in strength, but Lucius could tell that little by little, Potter was becoming stronger. Lucius seriously hoped that he had simply gone mad because something like this is unheard of; it would mean that Potter had the ability to regenerate his own magic, which simply is not possible. Lucius did not wish to see such a possibility and had proceeded to push this information to the back of his mind, forgetting consciously that it meant anything at all. Lucius was a slytherin and self-preservation was always preferred, even when the mind and memory is being altered.

Narcissa studied her husband and picked out small words and gestures that would be helpful to Severus. She could not feel guilty for spying on her own husband like this after seeing the way he behaved when he heard of his son's death. She had not known her husband could be uncaring of the one thing she treasured in the world. It allowed her to realize her husbands lack of care for herself. Whatever love she had had for husband diminished after that.

Severus waited in front of his fireplace, pacing back and fourth, holding the vial of polyjuice in his hand. Severus hoped that this mission would go smoothly and he hoped the Dark Lord would not realize it was him. He certainly hoped this would not be his last mission.

Narcissa appeared out of the fireplace as Severus was going over his plan. It was then that she handed him the hair he would need to transform into Lucius.

"The Dark Lord is worried," Narcissa said. "Lucius is upset."

Severus looked up at Narcissa. The Dark Lord had a tendency to behave a bit more recklessly when he was worried and if Lucius was upset about it, then that would mean the Dark Lord's emotions were showing. Severus thought this to be an immense benefit to his mission. The Dark Lord would be less observant if he was worried, giving Severus a better chance of fooling him.

"Excellent," Severus said and added the hair.

Draco paced in his room. He knew Severus was now off to meet the Dark Lord. He could do nothing. He was of no help at all. Even when he did try, he just ended up in pain having fantastically attractive seizures on the floor. Severus had thought it was entirely an unconscious act and Draco had decided not to tell of the times he purposely tried to magic Harry to him. Needless to say, it hadn't worked. He didn't know why exactly Harry Potter was so important to him, he just knew that he was. He knew the bond they shared might play a role in his feelings about it all but he couldn't explain that when he thought about "wanting Potter" he had reasons _why_. If it was just the spell, he wouldn't have reasons, he would just _feel_.

He wished that he could do something about it. Severus would probably yell at Potter to get up and run or something and Harry might get freaked out by having the figure of his father yelling at him like that. He hoped Severus wouldn't act like an asshole like he did when he taught, but it was Severus and Draco could never be sure with him. Even Severus acting what he called "nice" might scare Harry. He didn't want Harry to be scared!

_Merlin_, Draco thought. _I sound like a love-sick fairy!_

A knock on his door made him turn around.

"Who is it?" he shouted at the door.

"Why don't you open it and see?" Ron's voice sounded back.

"Go away!" Draco said and went back to his pacing.

"Open this door right now!" a female voice sounded out.

Great, Granger.

Draco opened the door and glared at the two best friends of Harry Potter. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach and Ron coughed but held up a plate of chocolate cake. "Would you like some cake?" he asked. Malfoy just stared at him like he had two head.

"We would like to talk," Hermione added.

Malfoy groaned. Oh dear lord, they were trying to _bond_ with him! Draco didn't want to speak to either one of them, frankly, but that cake did look pretty good. Only one way out of this. Draco grabbed the cake, mumbled "Not now," and closed the door.

"Hey!" Draco heard through the door. Draco smirked and sat down on his bed and ate his cake.

Hermione, slightly affronted by Draco's attitude, took out her wand and began casting her way through Draco's personal wards.

"Hurry up. He stole that cake!" Ron said, crossing his arms.

"He didn't steal it, Ronald. We offered it to him," Hermione said.

"No, we offered it to him to get something in return. You wanted to talk with him, right?" Ron said and waited for Hermione to nod before continuing. "Well he didn't pay up! So he STOLE that cake!" Ron said matter-of-factly.

Hermione sighed and went back to work on the wards.

Severus walked into the Dark Lord's throne room with every bit of the arrogance displayed by a 'Malfoy' and was surprised to see the Dark Lord not in his throne, but instead looking out the window with a contemplative look present in his features.

"My Lord," Severus addressed the Dark Lord and bowed.

The Dark Lord did not even look to him, but continued to stare out the window. The Dark Lord was most likely worried about his various failures in his attacks these past few weeks. The Order had increased their size to the near thousands after the attack the Dark Lord had sent against Durmstrang. His intent had been to capture a certain betrayer of course, but in the process he had injured several children from elite families. He had made many enemies with that one attack - enemies that were willing to join the Order, if only for revenge.

The Dark Lord eventually turned his head and looked upon him. "Go extract more magic from the boy, Lucius," he hissed dismissively.

Severus bowed his head and was about to turn when he noticed the Dark Lord's slightly raised forehead, indicting puzzlement. Perhaps Severus had done something wrong?

"Have you brought polyjuice with you, Lucius?" the Dark Lord hissed and Severus' heart skipped a beat. Did the Dark Lord realize….?

Severus chose his words carefully. "I had none left, my Lord," Severus said.

The Dark Lord hissed. "Nagina!" he said. The snake slithered out from under the throne and out of the room, returning moments later with a vial. Severus took the vial from Nagina's tail that wrapped around it and bowed again to the Dark Lord. He drank the potion quickly, knowing he had no choice. As the Dark Lord returned his gaze to the window, Severus walked out of the room.

Severus looked down at himself and was not overtly surprised to see that he had turned into Draco. The Dark Lord's reasoning behind the bond spells must have included the use of Draco in some way; it was not done for nothing. The Dark Lord had said that he was to "extract magic from the boy" and Severus knew that in order to do so, one must have a willing donor. Harry had turned into Draco's slave with the last bond spell and it would make Harry very willing to give his magic away to him. Hopefully, Potter had not been reduced to a human that was barely a wizard, but Severus knew that it was likely that Potter's magic was nearly gone completely after so much time had passed. A month! Severus could not have acted sooner, unfortunately. He had had to make polyjuice as well as an undetectable sleeping draught combined with a memory charm. It had not been easy.

Severus sighed as he stepped out of the throne room and walked toward the dungeons, assuming the boy would have been brought there. Narcissa had said she had not been able to find out where the boy was and had worried that Severus would not be able to, but Severus knew that he would be able to find the boy once inside the Dark Lord's castle.

Severus came by several rooms that were unoccupied and a few more that held muggles. Severus closed himself off when he saw these muggles, he could not save them now.

Severus eventually came to a door that was locked and knew he had found the room. He glided his wand - or Lucius' wand - over the door lock and it opened easily. He creaked the heavy door open and saw Potter lying on a bench in the center of the room.

Harry woke up to the creaking of the door, knowing it was Draco without opening his eyes. Harry honestly hadn't seen anyone else besides Draco for…..he didn't know how long. He opened his eyes finally and looked to Draco who had not spoken as of yet.

"Draco, why don't I ever see anyone else?" Harry asked, determined to get some answers this time. Hopefully, he would be able to remain awake long enough this visit.

"Potter, are you able to walk?" Severus asked, noting the weakness in the boy.

Harry was confused. "Huh?" he said.

Severus repeated himself and at Potter's blank look, he decided it best to order the boy around much like Lucius must have done during the time he had spent here.

"Get up. We are leaving," Severus said.

"Draco, you sound different," Harry said. Severus raised an eyebrow. Of course, he had been expecting to portray Lucius, not Draco. Severus sighed and continued again in a softer, more immature, Draco-like way.

"You want to see your friends, don't you?" Severus said, glaring a bit in the way his immature godson might.

Harry looked at Draco, biting his bottom lip. "If you want me to," he said very quietly.

Severus sighed. "Yes, I do. Now can you walk?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded but as he tried to stand up, Severus could tell that he was not physically capable to walking very far. He went over to Potter and helped hold him up.

"I will help you," Severus said.

"Thank you," Harry said automatically and smiled broadly because Draco had not touched him in weeks. He leaned heavily on Draco's shoulder, afraid that he might move away. Draco did not.

"Come," Severus said.

********~The Rescue: Part 2~

Harry stopped as soon as they exited the room.

"Draco," Harry said. "I -" but Harry didn't have time to finish as he popped out of Severus' arms and found himself back in the room that he had just been in.

Severus scowled as he saw this; after all, the door was still slightly ajar.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Severus questioned as he walked back into the room.

"I felt it," Harry said, nodding slightly. "It didn't feel like normal apparation, though."

Severus scowl deepened. He had expected to have to remove some kind of tracking spell, but had not expected the spell to be tied to this single room. Apparently, the Dark Lord had not let Potter into any other room except this one, which surprised Severus. He had assumed the Dark Lord would have taken Potter to the torture chamber at least once during his capture. Something more was going on here than Severus had time to figure out. Now, the only goal was to get Potter out. The Dark Lord would have surely been alerted when Potter was taken out of the room. Severus had to think fast.

A pop was heard behind him. Severus turned. Too late. The Dark Lord stood with his arms crossed.

"What has happened?" the Dark Lord hissed.

Potter's mouth flew open in shock at seeing the Dark Lord, he backed up until he feel back onto the bench. Surely, the boy had suspected he had been kidnapped….apparently not. Had Potter no clue that Voldemort was behind this?

"Potter wanted me to stay. I left the room and he followed me. No matter, he has returned," Severus said quickly. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes and Severus blocked his mind and let the Lord see what he wanted him to see. Severus also added, "His mind is weak. He cannot be expected to act rationally any longer," and this the Dark Lord smiled and looked over to Potter. Severus was surprised to see Potter's face turn into confusion and a vague look of insanity. Potter was playing along..

"He will be finished soon," the Dark Lord hissed and swept away in flowing robes.

Severus turned to Potter, who stood up straighter, looking at him for answers. "Draco?" he asked. "What..why?"

"I am not Draco, Potter. We must leave here," Severus said, taking out his wand and attempting to find the spell placed on Potter.

"Who are you then?" Harry asked.

"Your former potions professor," Severus said as he found the spell. Fortunately, the spell was similar to the one the Dark Lord used to tie prisoners to the building - just as powerful. Unfortunately, Potter had two of them, which would take longer than he had before the polyjuice (both of them) wore off.

"Where is Draco? Why am I here?" Harry asked.

"You were taken by Voldemort and Draco has never been here. The person who has been portraying Draco this past month has been Lucius," Severus said, concentrating on the spells.

"But..that means Draco has been without me all this time?" Harry squicked. Severus rolled his eyes. The bonding spell on Potter clearly took away all ability to focus on the important things, all the boy thought about was "Draco."

Harry could not believe this. For a month? An entire month? Although, he had thought Draco was acting strangly…he supposed it made sense, but he had just believed Draco was…it hadn't been Draco! Lucius? And Harry had…had…Lucius!? What the fuck! Harry's anger was rising. He had to get to Draco.

Severus made a small gasp as he saw the spells inside Potter being removed at a much faster rate than he had been removing them at. He lowered his wand and was amazed to see a greenish light of magic surround Potter. Powerful magic was needed to bring it into visible sphere. He had not believed Potter would have had this much magic left. He looked at Potter's face, which was construed in an angry mask - possibly equal to any face he, himself, could accomplish. He stepped away as he visibly saw the tracking spells break down themselves. Potter was doing wandless magic? Impossible! The amount of magic the boy had lost would render the task impossible. Severus could not believe that a boy, after a months long extraction of his magic and one who had never shown signs of impressive wandless magic before, could do such a task. But before his very eyes, Severus could not deny what was happening.

"I have to go to Draco," Harry said firmly. He knew that he had to go to Draco at once. Draco needed him. Harry looked over at Severus, who was inside Draco's body. He couldn't just leave him here. "We have to go," Harry said.

A bright flash of green magic encompassed the two occupants of the room and a moment later, the room was devoid of all life.

Harry Potter had escaped.

Draco could feel it a second before it happened, but nonetheless, he was shocked as Harry Potter appeared on his bed, after having spent a month in the Dark Lord's clutches.

"Harry!?" Draco shouted, half-asking, excitement rising up in him. Potter smiled at him, nodding. Draco moved as if to hug Harry, but paused as he found his hands were occupied holding a plate of cake. "Would you like some cake?" Draco asked instead, holding up the fork up to Potter's lips. Harry opened his mouth slowly as Draco slide the -

"I think I've had enough!" a voice sounded out and Draco jumped as he saw…well, _himself _standing in the middle of his room.

"It's Snape," Harry pointed out as he chewed the cake. Draco was about to tell him not to talk with his mouth full, but realized that probably wasn't very important at the moment.

"Did he say 'Harry'?" Ron asked Hermione as they stood outside the door. Hermione listened intently and as soon as she heard Harry's voice started pounding on the door. Ron was shocked at her strength. "Hermione, you have a wand, you know," Ron pointed out carefully. Hermione glared at him but continued pounding on the door.

"Open up! Open up right now!" Hermione shouted at the door.

The door was opened by one scowling Draco Malfoy who swiftly moved passed them and down the stairs. Hermione and Ron turned to look inside the room and found Harry sitting on the bed next to another Draco Malfoy.

"Um…didn't we just see..?" Ron asked, confused. Hermione brushed him off with a wave of her hand and entered the room.

"Harry!" Hermione said, swooping in to hug Harry to her. Harry hugged her back and then released her but Hermione held on.

"Hermione, I'm ok," Harry said. Hermione needed to let go. Harry felt unsure of being held by someone that wasn't Draco. He glanced over to Draco to see if he was upset. He didn't seem to be and Harry sighed in relief. Hermione eventually let him go and to Harry's surprise, Ron moved in next and hugged him.

"Glad you're back, mate," Ron said, patting him on the back and releasing him. Harry was sure he saw a glint of tears in Ron's eyes but couldn't be sure as to Harry's great enjoyment, Draco hugged him out of nowhere. Harry slowly brought his hands up to rest on Draco's back lightly. Harry felt his magic pulsing. It felt so right to touch Draco and to have Draco touch him. He could definitely tell now that this was the 'real' Draco.

"You're mine," Draco whispered in his ear before moving away. Harry tingled at the feel of it all.

Draco tried not to glare at Granger and Weasley. How dare they barge into the room and hug Harry before he had even touched him!

"Draco," Harry said and Draco's attention snapped back to him, away from his friends. Draco seemed upset. Harry brushed his hand lightly along the back of Draco's arm. Draco's eyes followed his hand and his breath hitched. Harry needed Draco right now. Badly. Or Draco needed him, he wasn't sure.

"Leave," Draco said, turning to Granger and Weasley. He planned on being alone with Harry right now. His eyes were drawn back when Harry flicked his tongue out across his lips in an enticing gesture. Draco couldn't understand it. At the moment, the most logical course of action would be to help Potter, offering him healing, food, water and whatever else he had possible been denied this past month in captivaty, but Draco knew that for some reason, he needed to just touch Potter right now.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. "NO! Harry needs to be -" Hermione was cut off when Harry interrupted her.

"No, Hermione," Harry said, turning his eyes away from Draco to look at his friend. "I'm fine," Harry said, attempting to reassure her and Ron.

"But Harry!" Hermione said as Harry lost himself in Malfoy's eyes again.

"Please!" Harry said.

Hermione, a bit hurt at being yelled at, decided it best to just do what Harry wanted right now. She certainly did not wish to upset him after all he'd been through. Turning, she grabbed Ron's hand on the way out, who slightly blushed at the touch as he was dragged from the room and shut the door.

"So," Draco said, glad they were finally alone. "Where were we?" he said, eyebrow raising.

"We were…" Harry began but he was cut off as Draco's mouth descended onto his own.

******~Welcome Home~

Draco pushed Harry back onto the bed, never disconnecting their mouths. Harry brought his feet up and spread his legs before Draco moved to lay on top of him. When Draco's groin met his, Harry groaned. Draco responded by kissing him harder.

Harry didn't know how long they kissed, but he did notice that his lips were sore when Draco finally moved his mouth away in favor of grinding their hips together thoroughly. Harry's head fell back as his magic pulsed with every thrust Malfoy made.

"Merlin, that feels good," Malfoy said softly.

Harry glanced up and noticed a soft glow of a grayish light surrounding Malfoy and knew it was Malfoy's magic. He could see it pulsing as he felt his own do the same. Malfoy's magic was the same color as his eyes and Harry momentarily wondered if his was green but stopped thinking when Malfoy unzipped his pants and moved them off his hips. Harry lifted his arse up to help and soon his pants were at his knees. Malfoy was now lowering his pants and looking at Harry, but not really at him, more like around him and Harry wondered if Malfoy could see his magic too. Malfoy's hips were soon back on his and Harry groaned as he felt Malfoy's hard cock pressed against his own and felt his magic jump.

"Merlin," Malfoy groaned and Harry suspected that Draco's magic had 'jumped' as well.

Draco glided his cock along Harry's and saw Potter shiver beneath him. It was the most intense feeling he had ever had: it was like his magic was, for lack of a better word, "singing."

"Fuck," someone groaned and Draco was surprised to find it wasn't him. Harry had tilted his head back again and had closed his eyes, leaving his neck exposed and Draco swooped down to lick a long line up it. Harry shivered violently and Draco had to steady himself with his hands flat on the bed beside Harry's head to keep himself from doing the same.

Licking and rocking his hips, Draco continued his assault and loved the way Harry responded. He realized Potter still had his shirt on and Draco decided to stop momentarily in order to remove that problem. As he stopped, Harry whimpered and opened his eyes to look at him. Draco smirked and began lifting Harry's shirt up, but just as a smooth stomach was revealed to him, Draco found the shirt had disappeared. Draco knew he hadn't done that and when he looked at Potter's face he found a smirk. Harry Potter was _smirking_ at him and for some reason, that made him want to…..Draco grabbed Potter by the back of the head and pulled his head up to clash his mouth down hard and thrust his tongue into that smirking mouth. _Fuck._

Harry moaned as Draco brought their mouths together. He had only been trying to help when he wandlessly removed his own shirt, but Draco was kissing him almost brutally. He felt a hand move up his stomach and felt Draco squeeze his left nipple and felt his magic jump and his hips thrust upward. Harry needed Draco now and so he concentrated again and soon felt his pants that had been around his knees gone. He didn't open his eyes to see if he had removed Draco's clothes since Draco's tongue was still firmly gliding along his own and a tight grip in his hair was holding him in place. Draco moved on top of him again and when he felt chest-to-chest, stomach-to-stomach, hips-to-hips, and cock-to-cock with him, Harry screamed into Draco's mouth.

Draco felt Harry scream and he was tempted to do the same but held it in. The feeling of his magic crashing with Harry's was incredible. Draco moved his mouth away and kept perfectly still on top of Potter, feeling their magic intertwine, having no idea how this was happening, just knowing that it felt fucking amazing. Looking down at Harry, Draco could see Harry's green magic consistently pulsing and Potter moaning and shuddering with every one. Merlin, it was like watching Potter have multiple orgasms. He was so hard now and getting harder as he saw and felt what Harry was going through. He as afraid if he moved he would come, but Harry opened his eyes and looked at him, pleadingly. Draco breathed deeply once, twice before finally thrusting his hips against Potter. He came violently, shuddering, magic pulsing, bowing his head down as he moaned and felt wetness covering his cock. He moaned again as he realized he had cum on Potter's cock as well. He realized he wanted to cum all over Harry, cover him with it. Merlin, he was still hard!

"What…" Draco said outloud and looked down at himself, but sure enough his cock was still standing straight up and he was ready to go again. He didn't know if it was his magic or Harry's magic that was doing it, but he did know this wasn't exactly normal. He didn't care. His cock was hard and he couldn't think about it right now. He looked down at Harry's cock that was wet with his cum. It looked so good like that to him.

"Draco," he heard Harry breath out beneath him and he snapped his head up to see Harry's eyes full of want and realized Potter hadn't cum yet. Draco immediately began moving his hips and delighted as he saw Harry shudder. Draco leaned closer to Harry, moving his lips to Harry's ear and whispered softly.

Harry exploded, feeling his magic burst as he came after hearing Draco whisper "Mine."

Draco came a second time, shouting out, as he felt Harry's magic burst and wrap around them strongly. It was the best orgasm he had ever felt in his life. Not only did the fact that he had cum on Harry and Harry had cum on him make it pleasurable, but the magic intensified it tenfold. It was…worthy of a shout.

Draco lay there waiting for the feeling to subside, like any other regular orgasm, but the feeling didn't go away and he realized that he was still hard and he could feel that Harry was too. Draco looked down at Harry, who's green eyes were wide. Draco could understand why as he could see Harry's magic pulsing like a heartbeat. He wondered if his magic looked like that too, but he really could care less when he was looking at a naked Potter beneath him. Harry tightned his knees around his hips and thrust upward and Draco's eyes rolled back as he groaned from the contact. His cock felt so good on Potter's, but Draco had a strong urge to rub his cock against something else of Harry's. Draco moved back and sat on his heels. Harry was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling, his magic pulsing, and his cock hard and wet, cum covering it as well as his stomach. Draco felt his magic pulse as he took in the sight and heard Harry moan. Could Harry feel it too? Draco looked down between Harry's spread legs and moved his hand up to lift Potter's balls up slightly so that he could see Potter's hole.

"Yes," Harry moaned as he realized what Draco was planning.

Draco could see Harry's hole twitching already. It wouldn't stop - it was like Potter was begging him with his arse. Draco would have laughed if he wasn't so horny. No, there was nothing funny about desparetely needing to have sex. Especially when it felt so fucking good that it made him, a Malfoy, scream. Merlin.

Draco held Harry's balls up and used his other hand, gliding a finger up along Harry's crack and circling the ring of his portal, watching as Potter's magic flared and his head flew back, exposing his delicate neck again. Merlin, Potter was so fucking hot like this. Draco took his finger back and licked and sucked it to make it thoroughly wet. He could have used a spell, but for some reason, he wanted to use his own saliva inside Harry. He didn't know why, he just did. He took his wet finger and placed at the tip of Harry's opening and saw Harry breath deep as he thrust the tip of his finger in. Harry moaned and Draco saw and felt it as Harry's magic flared again. Draco shivered at the feeling of Potter's magic touching his own. He pushed his finger in a bit more and felt it again. Merlin, he was going to cum just from this. He pushed his finger all the way inside Potter and sure enough, he felt himself cum yet again but what was better was seeing Harry cum hard, hitting his own chest. It was an erotic sight.

And they were both still hard. Fuck.

Draco continued moving his finger in and out of Potter and Harry groaned and whimpered and whined and it was driving Draco crazy. Soon, there were two fingers inside and Draco enjoyed the feeling of Harry's muscles contracting tightly onto his fingers. He still held Harry's balls up with his other hand. Harry's hands were gripping the sheets tightly and he saw Potter's thigh's trembling as he moved his fingers faster, aiming and hitting nearly every time that bundle of nerves inside Harry's arse.

"Please!" Harry finally screamed and Draco knew what he wanted immediately because it was what he, himself, was craving. Draco pulled his fingers out and and gribbed his cock. He needed more lubrication than…but Draco's thought stopped when he realized his cock was now wet. He knew Harry had done it this time, he had felt the magic coming from him. Draco locked eyes with Harry and smiled, thanking him and Harry smiled back, breathing deeply in anticipation. Draco lined his cock up with Harry's now more fully lubricated hole and pushed in. As soon as the tip entered his magic flared and saw Harry's magic do so as well. Draco stopped and breathed deeply, trying not to cum again, but it felt so damn good he wasn't sure if he could hold it in. Harry looked up at him and Draco realized Harry's eyes were greener, brighter, sexier and Draco swooped down and licked Potter's lips and thrust in a bit more, shuddering as he felt their magic flare again.

"Aaah!," Harry moaned as he felt Draco's cock enter him further. It was the best feeling in the world. Draco's cock felt so…filling inside him and he wanted more of that. He reached up and gripped Draco's hips, urging him to move deeper. Draco did. "Yesss…" Harry hissed and when he saw Draco's mouth open slightly and heard him groan, Harry knew he had spoken parseltongue. Harry spoke it again and Draco thrust all the way into him immediately. "Fuck," he groaned, but he knew it came out as parseltongue again. Draco started thrusting hard and fast.

"Keep…speaking….like….that," Draco said inbetween thrusts. So Harry did.

It felt amazing. Their magic had been moving between and around them before but now Harry felt it _inside_ him. He didn't want it to end. He felt Draco's balls slapping against his ass and felt Draco's stomach moving against his cock and knew he was cuming. He screamed and distantly heard another scream accompany his. He felt his magic explode inside and outside and all around him and he just kept screaming.

Draco felt magic surround his cock while he was inside Harry and he came screaming and nearly crying. He was breathing deeply, collapsed on top of Potter, his cock still inside Harry's now wet arsehole and couldn't be bothered yet to remove himself. His magic and Potter's were still pulsing strongly together; it was like a rhythmic heartbeat, and they were beating in-time with one another. Merlin, Draco didn't know what it meant but he did know what thing for sure - it felt incredible.

Finally, Draco felt his cock becoming soft and he slipped out of Harry. He looked down to see that Harry's cock was softening as well. He looked at Harry and locked eyes with him and smiled softly. Harry returned the same sleeply, exhausted, after-sex smile and Draco ran his hand lightly along his cheek. Harry shuddered again, closing his eyes. Draco didn't want Harry to fall asleep yet, not until he knew.

"Open your eyes," Draco said and Harry's eyes lazily opened. "You…are…mine," Draco said, emphasizing each word with a tightening grip on Harry's hair and sealing it with a kiss to Potter's soft lips.

"Yes," Harry said back and this time, not in parseltongue.

Severus sat in the kitchen re-telling events to the rest of the Order members who were seated around the Weasley's dinner table.

"He had Lucius pretend to be Draco?" Remus asked.

"As I have said," Severus nodded. "Potter hadn't known he had been kidnapped by the Dark Lord. After he had discovered the truth, he seemed very impatient to get back to Draco. It was he that removed his own tracking spell and apparated us out of the castle."

"Harry did this?" Dumbledore's portrait asked and Severus nodded.

"Potter did it in a matter of seconds," Severus said calmly, but in truth he was impressed and a bit frightened of what Potter had shown himself capable of.

"What was he being kept for? What did the Dark Lord do to him?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worry etched in her features. After all, Harry was like one of her own children.

"The Dark Lord had been extracting his magic," Severus said and as he expected, all the members of the room soon had their mouths open in shock.

"And he was able to use magic? _Wandless_ magic?" one of the Weasley twins asked (Severus never knew which one).

"Yes," Severus said, gritting his teeth. He had never heard of anyone being capable of such a thing. Potter appeared to be the most powerful wizard in the world - more powerful than the Dark Lord….by far. _A boy as stupid as Potter being that powerful couldn't be good for the world, could it? _Severus thought to himself. Potter was also still bound to Draco and Draco, or someone who looks like Draco, could conceivably control all the power Potter possessed.

It was a very dangerous finding.

Ron and Hermione lightly knocked on the door to Malfoy's room about an hour later. Hermione had had the good sense to place a silencing charm around the room before they had left to join the Order meeting. Ron knew what was probably going on between his friend and Malfoy but preferred to deny it and believe that the two of them were simply eating cake.

There was no answer to their knock and so Hermione knocked again, louder this time. The door eventually opened and Harry peaked his head out.

"Harry!" Hermione beamed. "How are you?"

Harry crinched at the loud greeting. He felt…well, he thought it was probably like what one felt like when they were hungover. He was still really tired and just wanted to go back to sleep.

Hermione noticed the crinch and softened her voice. "Sorry. How are you doing? You look tired."

"I am," Harry said and scratched the back of his head. "We were just sleeping."

"Sure, that's understandable. Eating too much cake does that," Ron nodded and Harry just looked at him. Then he looked at Hermione who just shook her head. "Yep. Cake," Ron repeated.

Hermione noticed Harry only opened the door far enough for his head to fit which probably meant that…. "Oh! Then we'll come see you a bit later," Hermione said and Harry looked at her gratefully. Before leaving, Hermione turned back, saying, "We're glad you're back. We missed you."

"I'm glad I'm back too," Harry said and smiled and his two friends before closing the door.

"What'd they want?" Draco asked, laying on the bed.

"Wanted to see how I was," Harry said, yawning, and making his way, naked, back over to the bed. Climbing back under the covers, Harry curled into Draco and felt Draco's arms wrap around him. He couldn't see Draco's magic anymore, but he could feel it.

"Can you feel mine?" Harry asked. It was a very unspecific question and Harry was about to rephrase it when Draco answered.

"I feel it," Draco said and Harry knew that Draco understood.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked. He really didn't know what it meant. He did know that he didn't feel like he did before about Draco. He didn't have an urge to do everything and anything that Draco wanted anymore. That was probably a good thing, but how did it happen? And did…?

"It means you're mine," Draco said quietly and pulled him closer. Harry stopped thinking after that, breathed in Draco's scent, and fell back to sleep.

******** ~Lovers~

Harry slipped out of bed, rather reluctantly, put on his boxers and quietly walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. He headed across the hall toward the bathroom and closed the door - or at least thought he did. As he moved to relieve himself he jumped when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco standing right next to him.

"What the - Draco," Harry breathed. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.

Draco shrugged. He didn't know why he had followed Harry when he left the room. He just had wanted to, needed to.

Harry waited for Draco to say something and when he didn't, Harry spoke. "Well you can go now," Harry said and moved to stand up to the toilet.

Draco shook his head and made no attempt to move.

"Um…" Harry didn't know what to do. He really had to go but Draco was just standing there.

"I'm not leaving," Draco said.

"But I have to…..," Harry said, gesturing slightly.

Draco leaned his hip against the sink counter and smirked. "So go," he said.

"No!" Harry said sharply and was surprised when he did so without feeling guilty about going against Draco. Something was definitely different about their "bond." "I think there's something different about the bond," Harry decided to voice.

Harry, unfortunately, had to let Malfoy stay in the bathroom while he relieved himself. Draco said something about not wanting him "out of his sight" and Harry didn't have time to argue. At least, Draco had looked away when he had asked him to.

Now, they both were dressed and sitting around the kitchen table with Mrs. Weasley bustling about merrily serving Harry pounds and pounds of food.

"He's only been gone a month," Ron said, looking sulkily at the wonderful food filling up his friend's plate.

"And a month's worth of magic lost!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply, putting more bacon onto Harry's plate. "He needs his strength!"

"He most certainly does," Draco muttered softly enough so that only Harry could hear. He winked at Harry and watched as Harry's cheeks flushed and his eyes sought his plate. Draco smirked. Merlin, he had missed messing with Potter.

"Harry," Hermione started. "How are you feeling?"

Harry looked up. "I feel fine."

Hermione's eyes widened but it was the voice of Severus Snape that sounded out behind Harry, who jumped in surprise, not having known Snape had been there.

"Completely?" Snape asked.

Harry's eyes drew in confusion. Why were they so worried that he was feeling fine? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Wait. Hadn't Mrs. Weasley said that he would need his strength? So was he suppose to still be feeling weak like he had while he was kidnapped?

"Oi!" Ron said and poked him in the arm. Harry, realizing that he had wondered off, now looked up to find everyone staring at him, including Dumbledore's portrait.

"I really do feel fine," Harry said and watched as everyone looked at him in confusion. "If anything," Harry went on, "I feel..," Harry paused, contemplating whether or not saying what he was about to say would lead to more worrying. He looked to Draco who was looking expectantly at him. "I feel stronger," he said.

"Stronger?" Snape snapped and leaned in closer and Harry moved back on the bench a bit to escape being poked by that unusually large nose. He backed right into Draco, though, who proceeded to wrap warm arms around his waist. Harry almost jumped up out of his seat at the touch.

"You feel stronger, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It feels like it did last - ," Harry stopped abruptly.

Draco chuckled, knowing what Potter had been about to say. "Last night?" Draco questioned, his breath tickling Harry's ear. Harry turned his head and glared, not wanting Draco to share anything about last night. Then Harry's eyes widened suddenly.

"Right! The bond!" Harry shouted and scrambled out of Draco's arms, attempting to stand up but catching his leg on the bench and falling onto the kitchen floor. Draco started laughing and Harry glared, rubbing his elbow. Harry sent another glare at his friend as Ron started laughing too.

Severus Snape was not amused. Potter had been saying something important about the bond. "What about the bond, Potter?!"

Harry stopped glaring long enough to look up at Snape who was glaring down at him. "The bond is different. It feels different," Harry said.

Severus turned to Draco. "Is that correct?" he asked and saw Potter's affronted look at not having been believed, but considering he had been kidnapped for a month by Voldemort, it was expected that Severus would be wary of him, even after having checked for any new spells on him, which he had done, through the walls of Draco's room last night. He had certainly kept the silencing charm up, however.

Draco paused long enough from his laughing spell to add, "Yes, Potter doesn't seem to have to obey my every wish anymore," and at that Draco's face turned to one of disappointment. Harry proceeded to do that glaring thing again at him.

Severus immediately took out his wand. He had not detected any change in the bond last night, therefore, something must have happened since then. He pointed his wand at first Draco and then Potter. The bond _had_ been changed.

"What is it, Severus?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.

"It is…," and for lack of a better description, Severus simply spat out "…different."

"What does that mean?" Draco demanded.

"I do not know what it is. I have not seen…," and at that Severus paused. He had not seen anything like this bond before, that was for certain. However, he had seen something similar to it. "I must check something," he said and swiftly walked out of the room and to the basement of the Weasley's home, which he had taken over for his own use. Books and potions of his he had taken down there, knowing it was simply easier to be here when his skills were undoubtedly needed on every occasion.

Hermione rushed out of the kitchen after him, of course and Ron looked at Harry.

"You can get up off the floor now, mate," Ron said and grinned cheerfully as Harry glared at him.

Draco laughed and saw Ron glare at him slightly for laughing at something he had said. Draco wanted to glare at himself for it, though, and did nothing in retaliation. Laughing at Ron Weasley was certainly okay, but laughing _with_ him was a whole different story. Harry was about to sit back down next to him, but Draco stopped him, gripping his arm, standing up and leading him out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Harry said and jerked his arm away from Draco's grip. "What do you think you're doing?" Draco's eyebrow raised up in surprise. Right, Potter wouldn't do what he wanted anymore. Potter, being a man who likes to point the obvious out, reiterated Draco's thoughts. "I don't have to do what you say anymore."

"Right, of course, Harry. I just thought you'd be interested in seeing what Severus and Granger were up to. You do want to know what is going on, don't you?" Draco asked politely.

"Yeah!" Harry snapped back and blushed at his sudden outburst. Malfoy had just taken him away from a very delicious meal that he had barely touched, though, and he didn't want Draco thinking he could make him do things..like skipping out on a perfectly good meal. Harry looked back in the direction of the kitchen forlornly.

"Potter!" Draco snapped and Harry glared at him. Draco sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want, Potter. I'm going to find out if the Dark Lord has put a dark spell on me," and with that Draco stormed off.

Harry looked back at the kitchen and saw Ron coming out carrying several pieces of toast in his hand. Ron handed him two pieces and Harry smiled in relief. "Thanks."

"Thought you'd want something more," Ron said and continued walking in the direction Malfoy had gone. Harry followed.

Severus Snape was leafing through a book as a gang of children entered his "office." He merrily glanced up and glared before returning to his reading. Granger was asking questions that he had not answered as of yet.

"What is it? What is it similar to?" Hermione asked, agitated that he would not answer. Finally Snape set the book down and looked up at all of them.

"It is similar to a Lovers Bond," Severus said, sighing.

Several things happened at once. Hermione yanked the book from Snape's hands and began speed reading, Ron choked on his bit of toast, Draco smirked at seeing that Harry had followed him here and Harry asked a simple question.

"A what?"

Hermione sighed and set down the book. She took her wand out and pointed it at Harry and Draco. "It's true. It is similar to the Lovers Bond but it's different," she said.

Snape nodded.

"But how is this possible?" Hermione asked. Snape just looked at Draco and Potter.

"What?" Harry asked at Hermione's and Snape's stares.

"Harry, the Lovers Bond is…well, it only works when both partners truly want it," Hermione said slowly.

"Okay…." Harry said. Bonds were suppose to be like that, right?

"A Lovers Bond was made for lovers, Harry," she said.

"Okay…." Harry said again, confused.

"It was made for those in love," she said.

"Ah-hum," Harry said, trying to follow.

"In love," Hemione repeated.

"Right," Harry said.

"Lovers," Hermione said.

"Lovers," Harry repeated. Harry's eyes widened "Oh!" He looked over at Draco who was apparently attempting not to laugh.

Awhile later, Draco was no longer laughing and glaring at everyone. He certainly had not and did not "love" Potter. They were all mad!

"It's different than a Lover's bond, you said!" Draco yelled at Severus.

"It's different than a Lover's bond, yes, but it is very similar to the 'Lovers Bond'," Snape answered carefully.

"What's the difference?" Draco snapped.

"Your bond now is similar to THE Lovers Bond. The original," Severus said and watched as Draco's eyes widened. The original Lovers Bond, the first ever created, like many other first spells, had never been duplicated since. The original wizards and witches, the founders, as they call them, used magic differently than they way they used it now. Many say the founders were more powerful, others disagreed. Since then, wizards and witches have created spells based off the original cases documented, but rarely if ever were able to get close to the original spells. The Lovers Bond had been used once, according to history books. The bond between Potter and Draco was the closest to the original that Severus had ever seen.

Severus heard Granger explain things to Potter and Weasley. Draco was staring, open-mouthed at the book he now had in his hands.

Draco slammed the book down on floor. "It's complete rubbish!" and Draco stormed out of the room.

Harry looked at him, a bit shocked, then tentatively reached down to pick up the book Malfoy had dropped.

The book described the only case on record of the bond. Harry soon found passages that were likely causes of Draco's outburst. Words like "eternity" and "everlasting bond" could have done it or "marriage," "soul mates," and "true love" could have done it. Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, Harry thought, might find "love" a bit scary and Harry laughed at his own thought. Snakes and parseltongue wouldn't scare Malfoy, but love? That must be like a nightmare!

"What's so funny?" Ron asked him, reading over his shoulder.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing."

"Harry," Hermione said, "You weren't trying to create a bond, were you?" she asked biting her lip slightly.

Harry shook his head, "Of course not, Hermione."

"Well, Malfoy didn't seem like he would at all either," Ron said. "Could Vold -"

"No," Severus said. He had checked Potter for spells beforehand. Besides, the Dark Lord had….difficulties with light spells. The Lovers Bond was one of the light spells, some argue it was the first of the light spells. The last time he had seen the Dark Lord use a light spell, he had burned his hand off. That had been nearly twenty years ago. The Dark Lord had detested pure light magic because he could not control it. No, this was not the workings of the Dark Lord.

"Well, it isn't hurting either of us, right?" Harry asked and Hermione and Snape nodded. "Okay, good," Harry said. None of them could do anything about the spell, it didn't hurt them, it was a light spell, and what was even better was that he no longer had to be a slave to Malfoy. The spell was still different than the original and that meant, Harry thought, that it was possible that "love" had nothing to do with the creation of it. Harry shrugged and put the book down, turned and asked Ron if he wanted to play a game or something. Ron smiled and led the way up the stairs. Hermione sighed, looked at Severus who was dusting off his book and glaring at it as if it was the book's fault it was dropped on the floor, and then she turned to follow the other two out of the room.

At around lunch time, Harry realized that he hadn't seen Malfoy for several hours and wondered what he was doing. Harry climbed the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Hi," Harry said as Draco opened the door. "Mrs. Weasley is making lunch," he said.

"Not hungry," Draco said, closing the door. Harry was confused. Why was Malfoy so upset? The new bond arrangement didn't seem so bad to him. Perhaps Malfoy was upset for another reason? Was it because he couldn't order him around anymore? Harry knocked on the door again and Draco opened it sharply.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked and was surprised that his voice sounded concerned rather than demanding like he had intended.

"Nothing, Potter," Draco said and began closing the door but Potter's foot got in the way. Draco sighed and went for the sympathy act that Gryffindor's fall for easily. "I'm just tired," he said.

Harry blushed as he was reminded of why Malfoy might be tired and moved his foot and Malfoy shut the door.

Harry walked down the stairs slowly. Harry began thinking of that morning and how Malfoy had followed him to the bathroom and had put his arms around his waist at breakfast and how he had still acted like they were bonded like before. But this new bond didn't restrict free will like the other because it was light magic. Had Malfoy done all those things because he wanted to?

Draco looked out the window of his room. He could see the little gnomes picking flowers from the Weasley's garden.

Draco had known that the bond was different, had felt it. He had just hoped that..

Harry could do whatever he wanted to now. He certainly wouldn't do anything Draco said and Harry wouldn't send for him like before. It's not like Potter needed him, would be forced to need him…not anymore.

It wasn't like Draco Malfoy cared or anything. Attachments were meant for Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs, not Slytherins. He didn't actually feel anything for Potter and he certainly hadn't this morning.

Draco Malfoy continued to sulk, not even being able to use the excuse of a restrictive bond spell to explain away his 'feelings.'

******~Seclusion~

Draco Malfoy sauntered down the winding steps of the Weasley's home with a downtrodden face. He wasn't happy about coming down to dinner, but he had no choice. Snape had threatened to hex some very vital body part off if he didn't. He had only been in his room for two days. It wasn't like he was hungry…not really. Quite honestly, he hadn't had time to think about food while his head was full of thousands of other mind-buzzing, irritating, little thoughts.

Every single person in the Weasley's house had come to knock on Draco's door in the past days and Draco had opened his door for none of them..not even Potter…especially not Potter. Eventually, Snape being the ever evil man that he was, simply spelled his door off its hinges and ordered him to go eat. That bastard.

Now Draco sat still at a table with the Weasleys, Snape, Granger, and Potter. Of course, the only one that was capable of any sort of decency was Snape. The rest of them were eyeing him as if he would fall over if they said anything to him. Draco glared at them all, but ate silently when Snape sent a look his way.

Harry watched Draco eat stiffly and glare at everyone else except him. Draco wouldn't even look at him.

Draco had secluded himself for two days and wouldn't acknowledge anybody who came knocking at his door, except Snape. Harry knew it had to do with something about the bond and he had tried to say something to Draco, but speaking to a door really didn't work well for him. He had even told Draco that he liked him through the door and to that, Malfoy, of course, made no reply. He did like Malfoy. He liked Malfoy enough to be friends with him and to try to get him out of his bloody room, at least. At that thought, Harry glared at Malfoy.

Draco noticed out of the corner of the eye that Potter was glaring at him. Draco ignored it. Potter could go fuck himself….and now that thought led Draco to thinking about what other things Potter could be fucking and he became angry with himself, glaring down at his still full plate of food.

Everyone in the Weasley household knew something was going on between Harry and Draco, but none of them knew exactly why. The Weasley twins hadn't even noticed Malfoy hadn't been coming for meals until Mrs. Weasley had mentioned it just that day.

Draco shifted his fork between his fingers. Severus gave him a pointed look and slightly revealed his wand, that was hiding in the sleeve of his robe and Draco began eating reluctantly.

The Lovers Bond had not shown any effects during the past days, other than being able to slightly sense Potter's magic when he was standing outside his door, and Draco was a bit bothered by that. He hadn't been able to sense anything from Potter at all - of course he hadn't even seen Potter in the past two days, so that might explain it. Draco should be happy that there doesn't seem to be any unusual effects of the Lovers Bond, but he was hoping for some kind of perk. Like, perhaps, Harry coming crashing through his door to declare his undying infatuation with yours truly? Just his luck that instead, Potter comes knocking on his door saying that he simply "liked" him. Liked! You like a pet too, but that doesn't mean you'd want to fuck it. And there you have it, coming down to sex once again and Draco worrying about Potter not wanting to be fucked by him anymore. Truthfully, Draco was worried about Potter not wanting something else that Draco wanted to give him as well, but he had spent the past two days brainwashing himself into thinking that all he wanted was sex, so Draco stuck with that idea.

Draco set down his fork as he finished eating and began to stand up and leave, secluding himself back in his little havel but Severus gave him a look and he sat back down. Soon other Weasleys began leaving the table: the unusually quiet twins, that Ginny girl, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley and soon the table consisted of himself, Severus, Potter, Granger, and the last Weasley. They were alone and Harry was looking at him and Draco knew some sort of communication was about to occur and he decidedly didn't like it.

"Draco," Severus started and Draco tightened his jaw. "Your mother has left the country," Severus said and Draco's mouth open at the unexpectedness of that statement.

"What?" he asked.

"Your mother had been assisting us, as you know. She left the same night we rescued Potter," Severus said and Draco could not believe that he had been so wrapped up in thoughts about Potter the past two days that he completely forgot about his mother! His own mother! Draco knew he should just hex himself for his betrayal. Wait! It was Potter's fault! At that thought, Draco looked up at Potter, seeing the big green eyes looking at him in sympathy and the pouting lips that looked so soft that he wanted to touch them just to feel the soft texture along his fingertips and Draco glared. Hard.

Harry drew back in confusion at the anger Draco radiated at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco just continued glaring.

"Draco!" Severus snapped and Draco's head turned at the sound. After gaining Draco's attention back, Severus continued. "Your mother will be gone for a long while, Draco. You know that she has a marriage bong with Lucius and must remain at a far distance to escape detection," and at this Draco nodded his head. He knew how his parents marriage bond worked. His father had made a special one, with bits and pieces of dark magic. His mother had to leave; she wasn't safe here. "What's more, is that we have recently destroyed another horcrux," Severus said.

"What?" Draco asked confused. He had only been in that room for two days, hadn't he?

"You expected the world to just stop turning because you had decided to turn yourself away from it?" Severus hissed and Draco winced, but didn't reply.

"I had discovered the horcrux myself during Potter's capture, but was unable to gain access to it in order to destroy it. Potter has assisted in that," Severus said. "You will be assisting the rest of us from now on."

"Why?" Draco snapped.

Severus glared. "Because if you don't…."

"Yes, yes, you'll hex me," Draco interrupted. "Is that all? Why should I help your little group save the world. Don't you already have the fucking savior of the wizarding world right here already?" Draco hissed and turned to glare at Potter.

Severus paused to rein in his temper. Draco was being more a brat than ever.

"Draco," Dumbledore's portrait said, deciding to wake up and join the conversation. "Harry does not understand why you are so upset with him…" but Draco didn't let him finish, standing up and storming out of the room.

Harry looked to Dumbledore. "Do you know why he's upset with me?" he asked quizzically.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He likes you, Harry, and might even love you," Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry realized that Malfoy, being Malfoy, might be afraid of having feelings for him. "Well, he should get over it. It's not that bloody difficult to like somebody," Harry said. If Malfoy couldn't deal with liking, or heaven forbid "loving" somebody (although, Harry was sure Draco didn't feel that), he should just get a therapist and stop glaring at him for it! It wasn't Harry's fault that Draco couldn't deal with his feelings.

"Potter," Severus hissed,, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"I forget how easy it is for you to love, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Not everyone has such an easy time of it, Harry, and you must realize that Draco is one of those that do not find love to be an easy emotion."

Harry contemplated that for a moment. He sighed after awhile. He didn't really get it, but Dumbledore seemed to know more about what was wrong with Draco that he did and he should listen to him.

"Besides," Hermione spoke up at his side. "I think it's something more than that."

Harry looked at her. "Like what?" he asked.

"Well, if I was…well, I think he's afraid of you not loving him back more than anything else," Hermione said quietly and looked down at the table, not wanting to see if she had upset Harry with her speculation.

Harry sat still, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Could Hermione be right? He looked around the room, waiting for somebody to contradict her, but even Snape seemed to lower his eyes in agreement. If Hermione was right, what should he do about it?

What?


End file.
